We're Our Guardian Angels
by Trinity E
Summary: RP between Myself and a good friend. There is Harsh Language, Limes later on. Violence, Demons, romance, friendship, loyalty, anger, and runaways. Hiccup was in a dark place when Toothless jumped onto the dock, startling the new girl. Trinity was new, out of place, and forced from her hometown. What happens when these two misfits meet?
1. An Unexpected Meeting

(this is a RP between my friend on Tumblr, berks-dragon-trainer, and I)

Trin walked along the docks smiling at the light glittering off of the water. A Terrible Terror jumped onto her path startling her, it was the first dragon she had seen.  
""Whoooaa buddy! Hey calm down Tooth or you'll kill someone!" Hiccup said as he got his dragon under control. He leaped off of toothless and approached the female.  
"I'm sorry if he scared you, he means no harm." Hiccup said with a smile while extending his arm out towards her, gesturing a handshake.  
"My name's Hiccup. What's yours?"  
"Trinity, um what kind of dragon is he" she asked looking at him  
"Oh he's a Night Fury. Looks like a threat," Hiccup turned around to scratch Toothless under the chin. "But he's really a sweetheart when you get to know him." Hiccup said with a smile on his face, stretching from ear to ear. She looked up at the dragon and hesitantly raised her hand. "C-can I?"  
"Let him sniff your hand before you touch him first." Hiccup said happily getting out of Trinity's way. She held her hand out to Toothless, and waited for him to approve of her. Toothless stared at her with wide eyes. He saw the girl reach her hand out to him, offering to pet him. He was hesitant at first, but sniffed her hand regardless. He liked the smell of her. It was potent, yet intoxicating. He blinked at her, then without warning, gave her hand a big, slimy lick.  
"Haha, I think he likes you." Hiccup said with a mischievous and seductive smirk.  
"I think so. Should I feel special?" She threw a mix of a smirk and a smile at him as she cautiously pet the dragon's nose.  
"Or is he this accepting of everyone?"  
"He's genuinely nice, but he normally doesn't warm up to people that fast." Hiccup took a few steps forward.  
" so yeah, you should feel special….Say..what's a pretty young lady like yourself doing out here all alone?"  
"what's a handsome young gentleman doing out here?" Her mixed smile turning into a wide smirk. "I'm new to town and wanted to explore." She shrugged.  
"Just finding food for Toothless when he took a nose dive for you." He said with a grin. Toothless notices Hiccup's attempt at flirting and grew impatient. He was getting hungry, so he let out a low growl to hiccup while narrowing his eyes.  
"I gotta get this guy some food before he gets angry." Hiccup said. "Will I see you around Berk?"  
"You sure will, Hiccup." she smiled and looked back at Toothless, then back to Hiccup "Were you gonna' go fishing? Because if you were and wouldn't mind an extra person tagging along…" She lightly scuffed the tip of her boot on the dock, a slight shy side of her showing through.  
"We'll let me answer your question with another one. Are you willing to get wet?" Hiccup asked.  
She grinned "Only if you are." She looked directly at him, the shyness gone again, her icy eyes meeting his warm ones. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and tied it in a braid, tucking her bright fringe behind her ear. Hiccup smiled at her.  
"Well then-" Hiccup turned around and hopped onto Toothless's back, fastening his foot onto Toothless's flying mechanism. He guided Toothless to rotate ninety degrees, so that Trinity was seeing their side profiles. Hiccup looks at Trinity and extended a hand towards her.  
"Hop on." He said with a smirk.


	2. When Dreams Turn To Nightmare

She smiled and took his hand, pulling herself onto Toothless. She sat close behind Hiccup, and wrapped her arms around him.  
"ready when you are." Hiccup looked over to his side when Trinity put her arms around his waist, his eyeballs straining to make eye contact with her. He didn't say anything to her, he just gave her another somewhat seductive smile before turning his head back to his front.  
"Hold on tight!" Hiccup yelled as he shifted gears with his foot, sending Toothless and them skyrocketing up into the air. Out of reflex she tightened her grip on his waist and closed her eyes.  
"Whoa! S-some takeoff." She carefully opened one eye to see what was happening around her.  
"Haha, you get used to it." Hiccup said smoothly. Trin looked around, they were up high. Really high.  
"Oh my…." She scooted closer to Hiccup, and tightened her hold a little more "we're up high aren't we?" She questioned the obvious.  
"Haha, yeah. But that's the thrill of it all. Besides, Toothless needs a lot of velocity if we're going to take a nose dive into the water. He loves doing that." Hiccup smiled, but then realized how scary this might be for her. He put a reassuring hand over her hands that intertwined each other at his bellybutton. "Don't worry though. Just hold onto me and you'll be okay. Promise."  
"okay… I trust you." She smiled as she tried to calm herself, looking around. She leaned forward and rested her head on his back when she relaxed a little. They were just skimming the clouds when Toothless leveled himself. Hiccup turned his head sideways.  
"Have you ever felt clouds before?" He asked. "The clouds? No I can't say that i ever have." She lifted her head to try and look at Hiccup, wondering what he was planning. He smiled when their eyes met.  
"Trust me, okay?"  
Hiccup pried one of her hands from his waist and, with his palm against the top of her hand and his fingers intertwining with hers, he lifted her hand up to touch the clouds. She blushed lightly as he took her hand. They shifted as Hiccup moved their hands to the clouds, she didn't want to fall, but she knew she had to trust Hiccup.  
"oh wow….." The clouds were flowing around their hands. "This is beautiful." She looked around they were above the white blanket of the sky, but from this view they were pinkish, almost unreal.  
"It looks like something you'd only see in your dreams." Hiccup chuckled.  
. "Only if they're good dreams…" Hiccup's smile faded a bit when he said that, but it quickly returned.  
"You ready for the thrill aspect of this flight?" He said challengingly.  
She smirked "bring it on!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes and shifted his foot, sending the three of them in a zero degree plummet towards the ocean. "Holy-!" She held on tightly to Hiccup, shaking, she didn't expect a plummet like that. Hiccup chuckled when he heard her yell. This wasn't even the funnest part! As they were flying closer to the water, Hiccup shifted his body around to face Trinity. He grabbed her with both hands by the waist and spun her around so she wasn't behind Hiccup anymore. He held onto her tight, their torsos touching. "Still trust me?" Hiccup smirked. Her eyes widened, and she held onto him after he had shifted them around.  
"I have to don't I?!" Looking her in the eyes, Hiccup smiled.  
"Then don't let go!" He yelled as he shifted all of his weight to one side, sliding him and Trinity off Toothless.  
"Oh- OH MY GOD! HICCUP ARE YOU CRAZY!" her fear of heights suddenly attacking her "~Hiccup!"  
"I do this all the time!" Hiccup yelled so she could hear him over the wind. "We'll be okay! Just close your eyes and enjoy the weightless feeling!" She clung to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the wind rushing around them.  
"Haha, you won't be able to fully enjoy it until you loosen up! Don't be so tense! Don't worry, I won't let you go!" She relaxed a little, trusting him "o-okay." After their ears adjusted to the wind, it felt like they were floating. Hiccup inhaled deeply, and trinity noticed by the movement of his chest against hers. He let out a slow exhale, a smile spreading across his face. His eyes fluttered open to see where they were. Toothless was only about fifty yards to their left, enjoying the wind as much as Hiccup was. They had a few thousand feet left to go before they reached the sea, so he figured he had about a minute or so left of free falling. He closed his eyes as he moved one of his arms from Trinity's back, placing it onto her scalp.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
She nodded "y-yeah, it's kinda nice." She relaxed a lot more, hold on him more like an embrace.  
"and don't worry about drowning okay? Toothless stays about ten feet above the water when I dive in to make sure I come back up safely, and if I don't come back up in less than fifteen seconds, he comes in after me." He chuckled sheepishly. "Drowning hasn't been an issue with me until I lost my foot. It's hard to maneuver in water, but that hasn't stopped me. Just make sure you let go of me when we're twenty five feet above the water, okay?"  
She just looked at him. "We're going to just crash into the surface of the water? Swimming is no issue, but the tension of the water when we hit it…" There it was. Nerd time. "Im could break our bones!"  
"Just go in head first and completely still and you'll be perfectly fine..I learned that the hard way."  
she sighed "I'm trusting you, but if I die, I am soooooo gonna haunt your ass!"  
"Just do what I said and you'll be perfectly fine!" He chuckled before looking down. They were getting close, very close. "Get ready to let go, okay?" Her eyes went wide. Fear.  
"umm….. Okay." She hoped for the best.  
"Don't be scared…" Hiccup said, seeing the fear in her eyes. She nodded as they pushed away from each other, the air still rushing past.

As they pushed away from each other, hiccup's prosthetic got tangled up in her shoe. He began to panic, but he yelled for her to stay straight as he tried to fix the problem…  
He hit the water on his back just as he broke free from her. The force of the water knocked the wind out if him, and he was stunned by the pain his body was in. He tried to move his arms and legs, but to no avail.  
Without being able to move and no air to hold in his lungs as he sank deeper, he was losing touch with reality. He knew Trinity didn't notice what happened, because she would've already went after him if she did; he just hoped she was alright as he lost consciousness.

When Trinity broke the surface of the water, Toothless greeted her with his big green eyes, waiting patiently for Hiccup to come up right after her. When he didn't, however, Toothless became scared. He let out a short screech as he plummeted head first into the ocean, leaving Trinity alone in the water as he went on a frantic search for Hiccup.


	3. Deep Breaths

She whipped around looking for Hiccup as well, when she didn't see his auburn hair anywhere she dove in after Toothless. She looked around and saw a glint of light reflecting from the prosthetic foot, she quickly tried to swim to him she was slower than usual. She kicked off her boots, they can be replaced but a friend can't, and swam as quickly as she could. When she made it to him her lungs started to burn for air, she took hold of him and tried her damnedest to get to the surface. Toothless saw that she had Hiccup, so he grabbed her with his front claws and dashed for the water's surface. They were out if the water and in the air in less than two seconds as he flew towards a rather small island where Trinity can set Hiccup down. She hacked and wheezed as they broke the surface, as Toothless put them on the island she checked if he was breathing. Nothing!  
"Damnit! Hiccup don't you do this to me!" She started chest compressions "I was supposed to come and haunt you, remember?" She leans down and gave him two steady breathes "I can't lose you already!" She went back to compressions, praying that she could save him. Toothless stood by her side whimpering, just hoping that his best friend was okay. When all seemed lost due to Hiccup's failed responses of Trinity's CPR, Toothless let out a heart breaking wail as he nudged Hiccup's limp body.  
But he wasn't about to lose him for good.  
Toothless put a paw on Hiccup's lower stomach, and slowly trailed it up to his chest while applying pressure. Toothless began to mumble as Hiccup began to show signs of life, an exhale or two escaping the boy's lips.  
"oh my god! Hiccup!" She speedily maneuvered herself behind him, and placed his head in her lap as she brushed some of his hair from his face. "Hiccup, can you hear me?" She asked, voice shakey, and tears dripping from her already wet face. He didn't respond to a word she said. After a few more pushes from Toothless's paw, his mouth began to expel water. Toothless wagged his tail and smiled as he continued moving his paw up Hiccup's chest. One more compression from Toothless and Hiccup began to cough, lifting his head as he still expelled water from his mouth. Once his coughing fit done his head fell back right into Trinity's lap. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he groaned in pain.  
"Hiccup…" She looked down at him with concerned eyes, as the tears streaming down her cheeks started to slow "how ya' feeling?"  
Hiccup chuckled. "I'm in a lot of pain." He said while licking his purple lips. He winced as he managed to lift his arm, placing a hand on Trinity's cheek. "But I'm glad you're okay.." He said with a weak smile.  
Toothless realized that Hiccup must be cold. He opened one of his leather saddlebags to find Hiccup's fur vest. Toothless gently laid it on top of him and backed off, giving him and Trinity a moment. She placed her hand over his  
"you idiot. I thought we lost you, I lost you." She sighed "but you're here now, alive. We should have just hit the water together, I'm so sorry, Hiccup."  
"It's okay Trin, I'm just glad you guys were able to find me in time. When I blacked out, I noticed I was sinking into the deeper, darker parts of the ocean.." He paused, taking in a very staggered inhale. "I honestly thought I was a goner…" He said shakily, smiling up at her with a few tears managing to escape from his eyelids.  
"I wasn't about to let you go. I just got you." She replied with a blush. She had stopped crying, but as a result there were red spots here and there on her damp face. "If we ever try that again, I swear if you get caught in the water again I don't even know what I'll do." She laughed slightly before her face went serious again. "I was so scared you were gone, Hiccup."  
"It's okay. I'm here now, don't worry. I'm alright for the most part." He said with a reassuring smile. His smile faded somewhat as his gaze broke from Trinity's, looking at his surroundings. They were in the middle of no where. He sighed before looking back at Trinity. "I guess we'll be spending the night here, ey?" She looked around, he was probably right, the sun started to set  
"Im seems so" she looked back down at him "you're sure you're alright?" She asked moving a hand to gently brush the side of his face.  
"We'll I'm alive, aren't I?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk. His smile dropped as soon as he heard thunder clapping in the distance. He looked to the source of the noise and saw very dark, almost pitch black clouds making it's way towards them. Hiccup tried to get up, but just lifting his head took a lot of energy. He was completely drained. His tired and dull eyes looked up to Trinity's Icy ones. "I'm not Able to move right now…I guess we'll have to sleep where we are tonight.." He looked over to Toothless. "Hey baby! Come here!" He said.  
Toothless was quick to get to Hiccup's side, showering him in friendly licks. "Haha, I love you too buddy." He said before using up most of the little energy he had left to place a hand on Toothless's chin. "I'm not able to move buddy. I need to rest, and a storm's coming for us…" He paused, closed his eyes, and licked his chapped blue lips before he opened his eyes again; his eyes getting duller by the moment. "Do you think-" he took another staggered inhale. "Do you think you can shield Trinity and I from the storm with your wings…? Like you did for me when you saved my life from the fire.." He asked breathlessly.  
Toothless blinked his eyes and did what he was asked to do. He laid down at Hiccup's side and wrapped him and Trinity under his wing, making their surroundings completely dark.  
"He's such a sweetheart.." Hiccup managed to say. He looked up at Trinity. "You might wanna get comfortable. We're gonna be here a while…"  
She nodded, not that he could see it, and shifted. She laid down next to Hiccup and moved his head to lay on her chest to keep it off of the ground. She stared into the darkness listening as the rain started to fall, lightning flashed and out of reflex she curled closer to Hiccup. She gently began to run a hand through his hair as to give him any sort of comfort, as well as her own comfort, and started to hum. Hiccup inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as Trinity moved his head on top of her, but he relaxed as she began running her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp.  
"That feels nice…" Hiccup said in between deep, tired breaths.  
"good, just relax. We'll be able to go home soon enough." She started to quietly sing in a mixture of Icelandic and English, still running her hand through his hair.


	4. Not So Sweet Dreams

Hiccup's eyes weren't able to open. He was too weak.  
"Where…where do you live..?" He asked slowly, exhaustion slowly engulfing him.  
"hm? My home I came from, to Berk, was in Tennessee, but my ancestry goes back to the Nordics and other vikings." She smiled "a large side of me is Finnish. If that was the question you were asking. Here I live close to the Blacksmith shop."  
Hiccup let out a small, faint noise from his throat. Almost like a grunt, but a lot softer. The feeling of Trinity's fingers on Hiccup's head was the last thing he remembered before falling into the darkness of sleep.

Here he thought he was safe, but he was wrong. His inner demons attacked him at a rapid pace, holding him down and asphyxiating him. He tried to cry out for help, but no noise came out. He managed to look to his left to see Trinity just standing there in the pit of nothingness. He took one hand off the demon's arms and reached out to her, but she just faded away before his eyes. Tears streaming down his purple face, he looked the demon in the eyes. The demon's eyes were red, like blood that had just barely broke the skin's surface. The demon's eyes were the last thing he saw as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, then everything went dark.

He gasped as his eyes opened and he quickly sat up. Panting with tears running down his face, he looked around. It was dark and still raining. 'Am I still dreaming?' He thought.  
"Hiccup?" Trin jolted up behind him "hey, it's okay." She pulled him into a hug "shh, what's wrong?" She whispered softly. He pulled away from her. He still had no idea where he was, so the last thing he wanted was to be touched.  
Toothless felt the commotion under his wing and lifted it a little, shining some faint light into their sleeping place. He peered in at Hiccup with concerned eyes as he whimpered, getting Hiccup's attention. Hiccup turned around to to see Toothless. That familiar face looking back at Hiccup's pale, white face gave Hiccup some sense of security. He looked back at Trinity. His eyes locked onto hers, but his focus was gone. He was in shock.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine." He managed to stutter. She looked hurt that he jumped away.  
"Hiccup?" She asked again more cautiously. "I _know_ something's not right." Her eyes shone with caring and concern. The spark in his eyes returned as he took in a giant inhale. Now when he looked at Trinity, his mind wasn't somewhere else.  
"No it's okay." He said while wiping the tears from his face. "I just had a bad dream is all. Don't worry about it." He said with a warm, yet faint smile. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
"I'm fine, really…" He said as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.  
He put her down and snuggled up behind her, letting her head rest on his arm as he wrapped his other hand around her stomach. He let her doze off in his embrace, but he remained awake for the duration of the night.


	5. I'm Going to Help You

Trinity stayed close to him hoping that he would be alright. She would occasionally drift in and out of sleep. When the morning came around she was woken up by the sunlight that assaulted the both of them when Toothless moved his wing.  
"Good morning." Hiccup said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"  
"did you?" She asked remembering what had happened "do you want to talk about last night?" Hiccup put a hand behind his neck.  
"Are you sure you wanna hear about it?" He asked.  
"It must have been bad. It's not good to keep stuff like that inside." She looked at him with concern. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Well, you remember when we were touching the clouds, you said it was like a dream, and I said 'only if you have good dreams', right?"  
"yeah.." she nosed for him to continue. He sighed and intertwined his fingers together, looking down at them.  
"Well..ever since I lost my leg..I've been having…dreams. Bad ones. I've become an insomniac because I'm afraid of falling asleep.." He admitted sheepishly with a rather forced chuckle.  
"oh, Hiccup." She smoothed back his hair. "Maybe this is what you need, to talk about it."  
"About what happens in the dreams?" He asked with scared eyes locked on Trinity's.  
"Or what happened. Maybe what's causing them." She put her arm around him. He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs. Trinity's arm around him felt nice…motherly.  
"I don't know what's been causing them.." He closed his eyes before continuing. "Well….normally it starts out with me just standing in a room of nothing but black. I don't know where the walls are or anything. I look around and I see nothing.." He took in a staggered breath. "..Then I see pairs of eyes..red, evil-looking eyes staring back at me. When my eyes lock onto them they pounce for me. They're these black, huge things…" He cleared his throat. "And they hold me down. I try to scream for help but it feels like I can never mutter a single word in their presence..like they take away my ability to speak. They torture and belittle me, and eventually kill me every time.." He opened his eyes and looked at Trinity. His eyes gave off nothing but pain. "Last night, they choked me to death. It always feels so real..when I stop breathing in my dreams, I stop breathing in real life…I'm just scared that one day I'll fall asleep and not-" Hiccup began to choke on his words. "Not wake up.." She looked at him, nothing but love and concern in her eyes.  
"I will NEVER let those nightmares take you. I promise." She lifted his face to hers and placed a gentle, barely there kiss on his lips. Hiccup was shocked, but he quickly closed his eyes while accepting her kiss. Once their lips parted, he looked her in the eyes.  
"I'm just scared you know? These nightmares I've been having…they've put me in the Isle's hospital plenty of times due to the fact that when my dad would check up on me in the morning, I wouldn't be breathing.."  
"if it would make you feel better, I can stay with you at night. Till I figure out how to stop them." She looked at her fellow teen.  
He thought for a second. "We just met not even 24 hours ago..are you sure you're willing to do that?"  
"we spent the night cuddled together on an island. We can handle back home." She smiled at him "Plus I want to help you."  
He looked down and chuckled. "Okay…but I'll let you know beforehand, I'm insane, and I can get into really bad panic attacks in my sleep as well."  
"that doesn't make you insane, and if we stop the panic attacks." She smiled brightly "we can do this Hiccup!" His smile faded.  
"How can we fix what's going on, when I don't know why it happens?"  
"there's a reason for them, it could be stress even." She looked up at the sky, the sun had fully emerged from the horizon. "but you are Not crazy." Hiccup looked up to see the sunrise as well. The light illuminated his face, making his eyes glow a beautiful green with yellow highlights. His hair went from normal to bright red. He looked Back at Trinity and sighed.  
"It's been a while since I've actually taken the time to appreciate a good sunrise.." He said with a smirk. "I've almost forgotten how beautiful it can be." As cliche as it sounds, The sight of him in the morning light took her breath away. The light reflected off of her dirty blond hair, giving it a strawberry hue, and her eyes appeared a purplish color, she blushed as she looked at him  
"yeah, it is…"  
He put an arm around her, then their sun-lit eyes met. "Care to join me?" He said with a smile.  
"wherever you want to go." She leaned closer to him when he put his arm around her.  
When the sunrise was over, him and Trinity got up and prepared to get on Toothless. Toothless lowered his body as they climbed up him. Instead of strapping himself into the saddle, he strapped Trinity in instead.  
"I really need to get more than one harness.." He said sheepishly as he straddled toothless behind her, locking his foot into Toothless's flying mechanism. One shift of Hiccup's foot and they were off, heading straight for Berk.


	6. It Begins

It took a few hours, but Berk finally was in their sights. As Toothless landed on the docks, Hiccup and Trinity got off him while holding hands. It was gloomy in Berk. The storm that attacked them on the island was approaching. As they walked, the wind picked up, sending Hiccup's hair in a bunch of different directions; exposing his forehead. Hiccup began to feel uneasy as they reached the edge of town. He stopped in his tracks, jerking Trinity to look in his direction.  
"Trin…something doesn't feel right.." She looked up at the graying sky as the winds whipped around them. She looked over at him  
"I feel it too, but a better question is what exactly is it…" She held onto his hand a bit tighter as they stood on the outskirts of town.  
"C'mon." He said as he took off his vest and placed it over her shoulders. It was getting very cold. "Let's get to my house before something happens.." He said while walking by her side. He turned his head around as he walked, seeing a lightning bold in the distance that took the shape of eyeballs; the eyeballs of the demons in his dreams. His pace picked up, a fast walk. 'What's going on here….' He thought to himself.  
"Oh god, was that lightning?" she questioned, pulling his vest around herself and tightening her grip on his hand. she sped up their pace a bit more, the sooner inside, the better. As they were walking, black clouds completely blocked out the sun. Not even the bottom of the horizon had a hint of blue. Everything was a mixture of dark grey and black. When they turned the corner that made his house visible, it began to rain. It was just like normal rain to Trinity, but for some reason, as soon as it touched Hiccup's skin, it felt like acid. He gasped as it hit his face and cupped his face in his hands, letting out a muffled scream.  
"Get to the house! NOW!" He yelled as he fell to his knees in excruciating pain. "I'll be there as soon as possible! Just GO!" he yelled to Trinity.  
"the day I leave you behind is the day Luci drags me to hell himself!" She shouted back. She turned and scrambled to him, her bare feet slipping in the mud. The pain from the rain was almost too much for him to handle. He took his hands off his face, one going the his stomach, the other to the mud so he could hold himself up. He soon became completely frozen due to the feeling of his skin and insides being on fire. With heavy breaths, he let out a heart-breaking cry before expelling vomit from his mouth. He opened his eyes when he was done throwing up and screamed. His vomit was red. The rain was trying to kill him from the inside, soaking into his skin and attacking his body.  
He looked up at Trinity with pleading eyes while tears streamed down his face.  
"H-help me.." He whimpered.  
"I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt.." she made it over to him, grabbing onto him, and slinging one of his arms over her shoulders. She started running again, knowing he was in pain "Just a bit farther Hiccup!" He screamed when she touched him. It was like the pain he already was in multiplied by four. He was in so much pain that he couldn't breathe while he dragged his feet in the mud, he just kept his head down while spitting profanity out of his mouth.

When they were finally inside he fell onto the wooden floor. He couldn't move let alone stand with how much pain he was in. The pain slowly began to wear off, leaving hiccup breathless with the taste of blood in his mouth. She got a glass of water, knowing he'd probably need it, and knelt beside him.  
"I'm so sorry." She brushed his hair from his eyes. She was going to get a pillow but didn't want to leave him alone, so she did what she did on the island, and sat behind him placing his head in her lap. He downed the water instantly, only to throw it up a moment after. His vomit was still red, but not as dark red as it was before.  
He laid his head down, still trying to catch his breath.  
"What's going on with me…" He asked. "I-I normally don't react to rain that way..at all."  
She wiped his face "I don't know…" She got another glass of water but held for him, only letting him take small sips at a time "but it seems to be after you." She started to brush a hand through his damp hair. The water tasted like metal to him for some reason. It was discusting.  
"But..but why me?" He said looking up at Trinity, his eyes giving off the indication that he seemed lost..almost helpless.  
"wish I knew, sweetheart." It broke her heart to see him like this. She just kept stroking his hair. "but we'll figure it out."  
"I hope so…" Hiccup said while fighting back tears. He took another sip of water and looked back and trinity. "Trin..?"  
"yeah Hiccup?" to say She was worried for the young viking would be an understatement. She wiped away the tears as they fell.  
"…I..I'm scared.." He admitted.  
"I know, I am too." She kissed his forehead, and hummed, to try and keep the both of them calm. He looked out the window as she hummed, listening and watching the rain violently pelt the glass. The noise gave him the sudden urge to use the restroom.  
"Trin, I gotta go to the bathroom." He said with a grunt as he slowly tried to get up. The rain left him feeling stiff, and his attempts at getting to his feet didn't do him much justice. "Ugh…" He said as he rested his head back on Trinity's lap. "Can you help me stand up?" He asks.  
"Of course." She stood up and bent down to help him up.  
"Thanks…" He said as he got to his feet. He limped over to the bathroom, leaving Trinity all alone.  
He shut the door behind him and quickly took care of his business. He walked over to the bucket of water that was used for the sink and washes his hands, starring into the mirror the whole time. He looked terrible. "Maybe if I wash my face I'll feel better." He said. He grabbed a rag, kneeled down, and began scrubbing his face.  
When he wasn't looking at the mirror, a shadow seeped through the window. The shadow crept onto the groud and began to morph into something Hiccup saw all too often; something he wished would just let him be. The demon stood there. His piercing red eyes shone bright in the mirror's reflection. When Hiccup raised his head, he couldn't see the demon. It was right behind him.  
Hiccup began to feel like he was being watched. His breathing increased as he became more nervous, sensing something was behind him. He didn't dare turn around. The demon floated up to him and just stayed there, a few inches behind him.  
When Hiccup looked into the mirror, he saw nothing but black behind him. He turned around quickly only to be pushed down by the demon, causing him to crash his head into the mirror, shattering it, and knock over the water bucket before falling onto the floor; making a lot of noise in the process. The demon extended one arm towards Hiccup as he inched forward. Hiccup was petrified. The demon grabbed a hold of his throat and began to choke him. Looking at Hiccup straight in the eyes, the demon spoke in a very unnerving, airy, deep voice.  
"I will kill you…" It said. Hiccup, although being asphyxiated, found his voice after the demon spoke and let out a hair-raising scream; causing the demon to disappear.  
Hiccup was all alone now, with tears flowing down his face, blood running from his head down the back of his neck, and a wet floor due to the bucket spilling. After the crash Trinity was trying to get in, banging on the door.  
"Hiccup!" It wasn't till after he screamed the door came crashing open, she was immediately at his side "what the hell happened?" He looked up at her, his eyes full of panic and his face as pale as snow.  
"The the- the thing, in my dreams, the demon was here, right in front of me!" He chocked out between sobs. "He's gonna kill me Trin!" he yelled helplessly.  
He brought his knees up to his chest, cupped his face with his hands, leaned his head onto his knees and sobbed; exposing the gash that the demon gave him from crashing him into the mirror. A look of determination came to her face.  
"its going to have to kill me first. Now first of all, do you have any salt in the house? If so we need it all. Second, we need to clean up that wound. I'm not gonna let this thing get the best of you."


	7. Facing Inner Demons

As Trinity stood up after saying that, Hiccup quickly grabbed onto her wrist with both hands. "No! No please don't leave me! I I don't wanna be alone!" He looked into her eyes. "Please….._PLEASE don't leave me…_" he begged. His face showed that he was Absolutely terrified. His skin was red from sobbing, and the blood that dropped onto the side of his face when he had his buried in his knees. He looked completely broken.  
"I would never dream of it." She held him tight in her arms before standing up and taking him with her.  
"There's salt in the kitchen." He said, almost tripping over his own feet. "And will you slow down please? I'm gonna trip over something and die if you keep this pace up!" Trin blushed slightly.  
"I just want you safe, and okay." She slowed, and went to the kitchen gathering all of the salt. She mad a rather large circle out of salt and put Hiccup in the center "here, do you have a medi-kit anywhere? I need to take care of that wound, and the only one I have is at my house."  
"…I don't think so.." Hiccup admitted.  
She frowned "Toothless is smart, he could go get my backpack, right?" She stepped into the circle, and sat down infront of him.  
"I don't even know where he is…" He said. "I don't know where anyone is…" He said as he realized that he hasn't seen anyone in the Isle at all.  
She bit her lip. She could go get her bag, he would be safe in the salt ring, but what if it wasn't a demon.  
"do you have any alcohol, or bandages?" She'll only leave if necessary.  
"What do I look like, a hospital?" Hiccup asked. "My dad believes that a true Viking shall tough out any battle wound, no matter how severe…" He said. His eyes left Trinity's and settled on the hard wooden floor. Hiccup was a Viking, and he proved that, but his father is always trying to make him become the best Viking who ever lived. Hiccup didn't want that, he just wanted his dad to accept him and maybe give him a hug every once in a while. He sighed. "I'm sorry Trin.." He said, his eyes still locked onto the floor.  
"i-its okay. Can I just make sure no glass I still there?" She responded quietly while looking at her feet.  
"Y-yeah. Of course…" He said as he turned around for Trinity to see. The gash was deep and stll bleeding, almost one third of the back of his shirt was stained red now. There were a few pieces of glass still lodged in there. "Is, is it bad?" He asked hesitantly.  
"I wish you'd let me take care of it. I've seen more than my fair share of injuries, this isn't good." She looked around then remembered her cuffs. She took one off and pulled off one of the wire decorations, bending it like a pair of tweezers. "this might hurt." She started removing the remaining glass. Hiccup winced from the pain and said profanity.  
"Yeah, might being an-ah!-…an understatement.."  
She winced for him "sorry… One last question. Is there any booze in the house?"  
"Haha…yeah lots of booze..but it's in the backyard near the iced over tree root so they'd keep cold. My dad likes his alcohol cold.." He said.  
'Just like his heart..' Hiccup thought sadly.  
"well, it would hurt like a bitch, but the alcohol in it would at least clean the wound. I don't give a shit what your dad says, this needs taken care of, Hiccup." There it was. She's getting protective.  
"Yeah…or I could just drink it to forget the pain, like my dad always does when I'm around him! Did you know that the Viking term for Hiccup means accident? A mistake? I fuck up everything Trin! I disappoint my dad all the time, I'm never good enough for him..for my friends, for anyone!"

'Where the hell did that come from, Hic? She's trying to help and you're pushing her away. Since when have you been so god damn pessimistic?' He thought.

"..Oh my god I'm so sorry Trin, I don't even know where that came from. I didn't mean to yell, honest.."  
That hurt, did she not count as anything to him? She left home because she meant nothing there. She stood up, silent tears ready to pour down her face, and went upstairs. She didn't say a word as she sat curled against the wall, waiting to get a handle on herself. "do I still mean nothing?" She questioned to the darkness, she didn't bother lighting a lamp, but mostly to herself. She wiped her face and crawled to the ledge and looked into the main area, contemplating whether or not to go back downstairs.  
Hiccup left the salt circle to go after her. He didn't give a shit if it cursed him or not. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, stumbling over his leg the entire time. He got to the door, but he didn't go in.  
"Trin..I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that….it's just that my dad treats me like shit and I've had no one to confide in since my mother was killed!" He looked down. "Hurting you was not in my intentions…I care about you a lot Trin. You're smart, caring, loving, protective…." He hesitated before he continued. Should he say it?  
"Trin….I lo-mmf!" He was about to finish his sentence when he became suspended into the air. The demon had snuck up behind him, putting him in a chokehold with one arm and covering his mouth with the Other free hand. He couldn't break it's grasp no matter how much he struggled against it, letting out muffled screams in the process. She heard him coming up the stairs as she was walking to the door…. Wait, that meant he wasn't inside the circle anymore. She heard him apologizing, and opened the door. She stopped dead when she saw the… Thing, holding Hiccup. She took the little pouch of salt she slipped into her pocket out and threw it at the demon.  
"Let him go you bastard!" As it Dropped Hiccup she caught him enough to keep him from tumbling down the stairs. She raced back to the circle, careful that she didn't break it, and turned to look at the auburn boy. When Trinity opened the door Hiccup reached his hand out to her as if he were to say "no don't help me, just run!" as his face went from dark red to purple.  
"Mmf-Trin…run mmf!" He managed to say as the demon's hand got tighter, resulting in some of the demon's skin being soaked up by Hiccup's. She threw salt at the demon and it released him. Trinity ran Hiccup downstairs and looked into his eyes as she set him down in the salt circle. "Trin I'm sorry!" He yelled before looking up, seeing the demon floating in the living room behind Trinity. He let out a gasp and pointed in the direction where it was located. "Don't let it kill me, please!" He begged Trinity while grabbing a tight hold on her wrist.

She looked back at it "I'd like to see you get your fugly ass past the salt, this is more important." She turned back around to Hiccup and checked him over. "are you alright?"  
"Do I look like I'm alright?! The thing that has been haunting my dreams for three years is hovering over us in my living room trying to kill me!" Hiccup's hysterical, scared eyes looked at Trinity's as he began to hyperventilate. He was about to have a panic attack. She took his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his.  
"easy Hiccup. Shhh, I promised that I won't let it kill you, and I intend to keep that promise." She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, and kissed his forehead "I promise."  
Just as soon as she said the word promise, the demon made it windy in the room, knocking over knick knacks and other small things. To show them what they were up against, the demon smashed the nearby stool into the fall corner of the wall, letting out a throaty, demonic howl as more demons rose from the ground.  
"There's more than one?!" Hiccup yelled. His heart began to race. He needed to run, but he couldn't find the strength. He just sat there hysterically, gripping the chest area of his shirt with one hand to indicate the pain his heart was putting him through as his head moved frantically, watching the demons float around them.  
"Hiccup, close your eyes" she told him calmly despite the chaos. "trust me." She sat infront of him, blue meeting green. She then closed the gap between them, giving him something else to focus on.  
His eyes, huge and watery, said all too much of how he was feeling. He was going to either have a panic attack or a mental breakdown, and he knew it.  
"I-….I can't close them Trin, I'm too scared…"  
"Focus on me, Hic. Can you do that?" She stayed close to him, her hair blowing about in the wild wind, but she seemed calm. What Hiccup didn't know was that she was just as scared as he was. "They can't cross the salt."

He whimpered and shut his eyes tightly as the wind picked up, a single tear leaving his right eye in the process. He felt like his anxiety was suffocating him, he's never experienced something as horrifying as this. Through hyperventilated breaths he opened his eyes to look back at Trinity's. "Trin..I can't-" he gasped for air. "I can't breathe…" He replied shakily.

Neither of them knew it, but when Trinity sat in front him, her foot broke the salt circle. Within a blink of an eye Hiccup was thrown out of Trinity's grasp and into the cement wall, knocking him out cold when he hit his head. Before Trinity had any time to retaliate, the wind that the demons made threw her into the opposite wall, cracking open her skull.

Two demons blocked Trinity from Hiccup as the other demon picked Hiccup up by the hair. The demon yelled a bunch of gibberish as the wind got as intense as ever. When they were done speaking, the demon holding Hiccup threw him onto the metal stove, watching him fall like a rag doll onto the floor as they themselves seeped through the ground.  
It was just the two of them now.  
Trin was just barely hanging on to conciousness, and dragged herself over to Hiccup she collapsed beside him her last thought before blackness hit being 'Please survive this Hiccup…'


	8. Death Has Come for You

Hiccup woke up in the all too familiar room of darkness. The demon was already there, but it didn't make an effort to attack. Instead, it floated around him in circles, examining him from head to toe as he stood there. Hiccup balled up his fists as he closed his eyes.  
"I'm not, afraid of you.." He spat through closed teeth.  
The demon looked him dead in the eyes. "Ahh, but you should be! For I am your insecurities. Everything you hate and fear came together to make me, I'm your worst nightmare." He put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm also every negative thought you've ever had. You know, the ones where you call yourself **_worthless, not good enough, a burden…_** Hiccup opened his eyes.  
"Why are you hurting the people I care about?" He asked. The demon smiled as it let go of Hiccup's shoulder, beginning to hover around him in circles again. Hiccup, in an attempt to be brave, turned with the demon, not breaking eye contact with it. "Hiccup, everyone will leave you sooner or later, I'm just trying to make it easier for you. Trinity however, she's a fighter. I just can't see why, she'd risk her own life to keep you safe. I mean look at you."  
The demon stopped circling him and pointed to the wall behind Hiccup. Hiccup turned around to see a giant mirror. He approached it, the demon trailing close behind. "How can someone love…that?" The demon asked as Hiccup looked at himself. "Tell me, what do you see…" The demon hissed in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup hesitated and narrowed his eyes before speaking. "I-I don't know….myself?" He said. The demon let out a cackle and looked at Hiccup.  
"Wrong, dear boy! What you see, is an unlovable, broken teenager who doesn't deserve anyone's attention. Trinity doesn't REALLY care about you, she's just winning over your heart so that she can crush it when she gets the chance!" Hiccup couldn't bite his tongue any longer. "You're wrong!" He yelled.  
Shocked, the demon flew around him so that it's eyes were looking at his. "You're a fool! She'll use you then leave you in the end! Just like everyone else because no one, loves you!" The demon paused before continuing. "Not even your own mother.." It said with a wicked smile.  
"My mother loved me!" Hiccup screamed, fighting back tears as his heart began to break.  
"STOP DENYING THE TRUTH AND OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES, HICCUP!" The demon spat. "The word Hiccup in Viking terms stands for accident! You were an accident! A mistake!" The demon leaned in to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "A _fluke…_"  
Hiccup gritted his teeth and his knuckles were turning white from his hands being balled up in fists, but he sighed when he couldn't find a point to make. The demon was probably right.  
"Get out." It hissed.

Hiccup woke up with a groan. His whole body was killing him. He managed to get himself up and when he looked around at the chaotic scene, he couldn't speak. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when he heard a squishing noise under his boot. He looked down to see that he was stepping in blood. Trinity's blood.  
"Oh, God!" He yelled as he ran to the kitchen to get a cloth. When he returned he dragged Trinity by the ankles out of her pool of blood, fell to his knees, and flipped her onto her back.  
"No….no no no Trinity don't do this to me! Come back to me!" He said as he saw her pale, lifeless face. He put the rag under her head and put his hand in between her breasts, searching for a heartbeat. When he realized that her heart wasn't beating, he began chest compressions. "Trinity!" He yelled in between sobs. "Please don't leave me! I need you! I-" He stopped what he was saying. He figured it would be more important to worry about trying to revive her instead of talk to her. After about two minutes, she still gave him no signs of life. When is arms gave out, he just kneeled there.  
"….No…" He said before picking up her lifeless body and cradling her in his arms. He examined her face as he brushed away bloody strands of hair. He was certain that she was gone.

_"I love you, Trinity…." _He said before lowering his head as he sobbed quietly in the dark.

(I couldn't believe Berks did this)


	9. Is this A Dream? No

When she opened her eyes she was back on that island. The sun setting just like last time, the only difference being that it seemed to float in a mist, like clouds. "Hello? Hiccup? Toothless….. Anyone?"  
"hello Trinity." She heard Hiccup's voice, the light seemed to radiate from him.  
"Hiccup! I'm so glad you're alright! That we're alright" she ran and pulled him into a hug  
"I'm sorry to say that no, _we're_ not alright. Your heart stopped." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, they we're different than she remembered.  
"what do you mean?"  
"Trin, you're dead." She went into panic, not for herself, but Hiccup.  
"I thought you-"  
"he's fine, I just took the form of someone you love and trust."  
"I-I can't leave him, I can't!" She wailed, not even trying to stop the tears, she fell to her knees. The other being knelt in front of her.  
"why are you crying? You get to relive all of your best memories here." She looked up at him, her face red from crying.  
"I don't have enough of him….. I want to go back!" The angel looked at her "back?"  
"yes, I need him as much as he needs me. I have- no _NEED_ to go back." The spectral being looked down at her  
"you're positive?"  
"absolutely"  
"as you wish..."

Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath "H-hiccup?"  
Hiccup opened his eyes and loosened his embrace that developed as his crying got harder, which resulted in her head over his shoulder and him squeezing her back. He looked at her in the eyes, color was beginning to return to her face.  
"T-t-…Trinity..?"  
She was shaking, and wheezing slightly. She looked into his eyes, they were the same love filled mossy green they had always been.  
"y-yeah" she nodded as tears lined her eyes. She brought a shaky hand up to his face, and brushed it against his cheek before embracing him tightly as she cried. Hiccup couldn't believe what was going on. The woman he loved died, how can she be hugging him?  
"B-but, you're dead…" He grabbed a hold of his hair with one hand.  
"You're not talking to me. You're still dead…oh my god, I'm going crazy…" He said as his breath sped up, his anxiety through the roof again. Tears seeped from her eyes. Was he rejecting her?  
"Hic-" her voice was raspy so she cleared her throat. "Hiccup, please, I'm really here….." He continued to mutter about how crazy he thought he was. "Hiccup." When she didn't get his attention "Hiccup Haddock!" She swallowed before continuing "I-I think I love you." His blood shot, tear blurred eyes grew wide when she said the "L" word. Did she really mean it? Was this all just another dream?  
"W-hat….what did you say..?"  
"I t-think I love you." She felt like she stopped breathing when he looked shocked, did he not feel the same? "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She looked down, and fiddled with her blood soaked fingers.  
Hiccup looked at her while she twiddled with her fingers. Should he…? He lifted her chin with his finger, making her look up at him. He leaned in, and their lips met. The sensation was nothing either of them ever experienced before. Their lips felt like a lock and key, a perfect fit. Nothing hiccup has ever done in his life felt _this right._ His head began to spin as his heart sped up. He placed both his hands on Trinity's cheeks to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. He was in Heaven.  
When their lips finally parted, he looked into her eyes.  
_**"I love you too, Trinity."**_  
Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, and a happy glimmer came to her ice colored eyes. She leaned in and kissed him again, it was just like they say in those horrible romance movies, there was a spark. Fireworks, whatever you want to call it, but she felt it.  
"I love you Hiccup." She felt it. It was easier say now she knew he felt the same.  
He smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her forever, but he didn't want to rush anything. He got to his feet and lifted Trinity up, holding the back of her knees with one arm, the other arm held her back.  
"Let's go to bed, Hun." He said before climbing up the stairs and entering Hiccup's room, showering her cheek with kisses along the way. Trinity smiled tiredly at him, she was exhausted, and she rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her. She giggled slightly as he kept kissing her cheek. What Hiccup did as he got to his room is something you'd see in the movies. He wouldn't let her lift a finger when it came to getting to sleep. He gently placed her down on the side of his bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before going over to his side of the bed. He got in and snuggled up behind her, letting her head rest on his arm as he had his other one wrapped around her stomach. Their feet intertwined with each other as Hiccup began to kiss the back of her neck. She let out a content sigh, and curled closer to him, smiling. She put her hand over his, and played with his fingers till she fell asleep.


	10. The Possesstion

The feeling of Trinity's slow breathing seemed to calm Hiccup, but he was still terrified if going to sleep. He kept hearing faint voices in his ear, and when the draft came, he panicked. He couldn't handle this much torment in one day. He had to get to sleep, fast. He gently slid off the bed, mindful not to wake Trinity up. He kneeled on the floor, put his hand under the bed, and began searching for what he needed.  
"Trin's not gonna like this…" His mind said. He ignored the voice regardless. He knew that he had to do what he was about to do if he was ever gonna get some sleep. When his hand found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. Alcohol. He twisted the cap off as silently as possible and began to chug it. The beverage felt like acid running down his throat. When he had to stop to take breaths, the burning sensation still lingered. He downed half the bottle before putting the cork back on and sliding the bottle back under the bed. He began to feel the effects almost instantly. He stood up and tripped over his dresser before getting back into bed. He held Trinity close as his vision blurred, him getting more and more relaxed in the process. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, and gently slipped away… He fluttered his eyes open and gave out a small moan of pain. His head was killing him. He looked around and realized that he was lying on his back against the cold concrete floor. Did he fall and hit his head on the cement? He couldn't remember. He sat up, and saw nothing but those familiar black walls he feared the most. He braced himself for the demon's eyes to flash before him, but after about four minutes, nothing happened. He was still sitting on the floor when a bright light shone through the darkness. It caught Hiccup completely off guard, blinding him for a short duration of time. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked at the bright light to see a silhouette of an adult figure slowly approaching him.  
"Awesome. I'm dead." He said with annoyance in his tone. As the figure continued to walk towards him, he stood up and squinted his eyes to find that it wasn't what some call God, but a womanly figure dressed in Viking attire. The figure finally showed her face while extending her arms towards Hiccup.  
"Hiccup…my dear, sweet child." She said.  
"M-mother….?" He asked. He stood there with his mouth agape, not believing what he saw right before him.  
"Yes sweetie…it's me. I've missed you so much Hiccup.." She told him. Hiccup felt a sudden urge in his legs, and without hesitating he ran as fast as he could towards her.  
"Mother!" He yelled as tears poured from his eyes. He leaped for her, and she scooped him off his feet in a loving embrace. Happiness welled up in his chest as he buried his face into his mother's clothing. He began to violently and uncontrollably sob. He missed his mom so much. With his dad, everything is about being a true Viking, but with his mother, he can confide in her about anything. With Hiccup lacking the emotional support from his mother for so long, he became cold. Trinity was helping him to fill that motherly position, but right here and now, he was the happiest he has ever been since the day his mother died.  
"I've missed you, s-s-so much!" He said with his face still buried in his mother's clothes. She hushed him as she swayed back and forth, humming Hiccup's favorite childhood lullaby while stroking his hair.  
"I know baby..I've missed you too.." She said. Hiccup looked up to see his mother's familiar green eyes staring back at him.  
"I feel so lost without you mom.." He said while clutching onto her clothes.  
"I-I was never able to confide in anyone since you left…" He buried his face back into his mom's clothing before sobbing. Hiccup's mom cooed in his ear."you can confide in me now baby." She said softly. Hiccup looked up, his eyes seeming helpless.  
"Mommy…I-I'm scared.." He said. Hiccup's mother pulled Hiccup's head and chest away from her body, making him look at her while she held onto his lower back with one hand, wiping away his tears with the other.  
"Baby why are you scared?" She asked with concerned eyes. Hiccup chocked on his words, and when they escaped his lips they were broken. "T-there's this..this thing. It's dark and evil with, with deep r-red eyes. It w-wont leave me, alone. It-" Hiccup let out a sob and his mother held him close, resting her chin on his head.  
"Shhhh….it's okay Hun, I'm here.." She cooed. Hiccup looked up at her, his eyes and nose were red from crying so hard.  
"It's gonna kill me mommy…please don't let it kill me!" He begged. His mom shook her head  
"I'm afraid I can't help you sweetheart." She said sternly. Hiccup was surprised when he heard this. His own mother wouldn't even help him. "W-why not?" He asked demandingly.  
"Because sweetie," she said with an evil smirk as her eyes changed from green to the red color he dreaded. She let go of him, and he fell, back first, onto the stone cold concrete. She looked down, her devilish eyes meeting his. "I'm not your mom!" She said with a demonic tone as the demon morphed from Hiccup's mother back to the black, smoky blob that haunted Hiccup's nightmares..and now his real life.  
"NO!" He screamed as he crab walked away from the demon. When his mouth was open, the demon flew towards him at a mighty fast rate, straight into his mouth. Hiccup gasped and coughed when the demon disappeared, thinking it was over. He was wrong, _dead wrong._ His body began to shake while he was on the floor, and he broke out into a hot sweat.  
"Oh gog pleae no…" He said as he began to feel the demon inside him slowly spreading all throughout his body. The spreading triggered a massive burning sensation in every inch of his body, that making him scream in agony. When the demon penetrated his brain, he gasped and pulled at his hair on the side of his head.  
**"AAAAAHHHG!"** The demon gained full control of his body, and it wasn't gonna let him go.  
"Now let's have some _FUN._" The demon hissed.  
"N-n-n-NO!" Hiccup yelled as the room went black and fell silent… Hiccup woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He knew he was in his own bed with Trinity, safe and sound. Everything around him felt normal….but he didn't. He struggled to open his eyes. It was like they were glued shut. He let out a gasp as his eyes shot open, exposing red ones instead of green.

Trin sat up and rubbed her head, making a disgusted sound at the dried blood and dirt in her hair. "ugh, Hey Hiccup can-" she stopped mid sentence when she looked over at him, something wasn't right. "Hiccup?" She gasped when he opened his eyes to reveal a bright blood red instead of his green. She backed up, falling off of the bed, she quickly scrambled to get up. Hiccup slowly sat up from the bed and turned his head creepily in her direction. When he spoke, his voice was doubled with the demon's, giving off a creepy echo.  
"Hello Trinity." He said with his eyes narrowed.  
"What do you want?"she spat, venom in her voice. "what do you want with Hiccup, why Him?"  
Hiccup smiled. "Because he's fun to mess with." Hiccup got out of bed and walked towards her, leaving some distance in between them. "You see, Hiccup is a very, fragile young boy. He pulls off the 'cool guy' attitude very well, but deep down he's broken. He's useless, and most importantly, alone." Hiccup glared at her with those evil red eyes. "Making him a vulnerable and easy target.." The demon paused, "But why do you even care about this pathetic little boy? There's nothing special about him."  
"But there is, he's kind, loving, sweet. There are so many good things about him." She fired back "he might mot be the strongest man alive, but he is the smartest, most clever, and ingenuitive. Creative and kind, like no one I've met before." There was passion in her eyes as she spoke.  
"HA! If only you knew how wrong you are, dear!" Hiccup hissed as he walked closer to Trinity. "He's just as worthless as his stupid, drunk of a father! He's the most clumsy, pessimistic, annoying, unstable, crazy, unloveable, ungrateful, unforgiving little shit you'll ever meet! He's even a drunk himself! Don't believe me?! Look under his bed!"  
"I can't say I'm happy about him being drunk, but the torment he lives with daily, I can't say it surprises me." She looked away sadly "he's not useless, or stupid or anything of that matter!"  
Hiccup chuckled airily at her. "Haha, ahh…You're sweet, Trin." He gave her an evil look as he walked up to her, barely leaving a foot in between them.  
"I might as well tell you this because Hiccup's too afraid to. You see, little girl, ever since his mom was killed, he had no one to talk to and be his emotional support, resulting in his heart turning stone cold. With a heart of stone, he is incapable of loving anyone. He even forgot what it felt like to be loved by somebody!" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why, he's not even capable of loving you. He's spent so long without love, there's no way his feelings for you can possibly be true." He said, flashing her an evil smile.  
His smile quickly faded however, due to the fact that Hiccup was trying to break free from the demon to let Trinity know that it was lying.  
Hiccup grasped his head with both hands and screeched, falling to his knees in pain. Hiccup and the demon fought inside him, causing great pain. "T-t-trinity.." He strained between painful grunts and yells.  
He got really quiet for one second, then his head shot in her direction. He was looking right at her with those familiar, beautiful green eyes as tears of pain began to form; panic written all over them. _"RUN!"_

She unwillingly ran to her house rifling through her bag to find an old leather bound notebook. "gotcha!" She hightailed it back to Hiccup's house. When she got inside she found Hiccup and flipped to a page in her book and started to read. _"*Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.*"_ wind started to circle in the room, and she wished she had drawn a devils trap. _"* Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.*"_

Hiccup turned his head to face her as she began to recite the words from her book. He was snarling, eyes spilling out bloody tears.  
"No!" The demon shouted. Hiccup sent the wind at her book with a grunt, knocking it right out of her hands. In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, the next second she was pinned up against the wall by her neck.  
"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! I'M HICCUP'S INNER DEMON! I'LL NEVER LEAVE!"

Hiccup's bloody eyes went from his green ones to nothing but black. He opened his mouth and the demon began to exit him, laughing evilly. Once it left Hiccup, he loosened his grip on her neck as his eyes began to return to normal. Once his eyes were completely back to normal, he shut them as he let go of Trinity and falling down to his side.

"I'LL BE BACK!" The demon shouted as he phased through the wall and into the ground.

Trinity heard trembling breaths and looked over to see Hiccup, sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.  
"T-trinity…are, are you okay..?" He asked as he wiped the blood from his eyes.  
She crawled over to him "yeah I'm fine. Are you?…" She didn't want to show her doubt. "was what he was saying true?"  
"No I'm not…" He admitted.  
He sighed. "Yes and no, Trin…..everything it said about me feeling like I'm worth nothing is true, and when my mom died, I did lock my heart up…but then I met you.."  
He looked away, holding back his urge to cry again. "Trinity..there's something about you that's…different from everyone else. You're the first person in a long time to give me genuine affection, and since then I've fallen for you. I never knew it'd be so fast, but-" He looked Trinity in the face and held both of her hands, blood still prominent from where he didn't wipe it off earlier. "But Trinity…I love you. I haven't felt this way since my mom passed…" he took a staggered breath and blinked, a single teardrop falling from his eyeball onto the top of her hand. "I just always feel so worthless..I feel like I don't deserve you..but I need you Trinity. I really do.."  
She reached up and wiped the blood from his face "I need you too, Hiccup. You're the first person I've trusted in a long time, I don't want you to feel worthless or anything like that. You're important, and creative, smart, and cute to boot." She blushed slightly "and I wouldn't want you any different than the way you are now." Hiccup's lower lip quivered and he smiled, looking away from Trinity so that she wouldn't see him cry. He already felt like a pansy, crying more would just make it worse. He wiped his tears and sniffled before looking back at her.  
"Do you really mean that, Trin?"  
"Every word, Hicc." She smiled and gave him a hug.

( This is the English translation for the bit of the Latin exorcism Trinity started to read*We exorcise you, every impure spirit every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion we adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.*)


	11. Stoic

Trinity looked out the window, and judging from where the sun was it was about noon.  
"How about we go clean up," she gestured to the mud, dirt and blood on both of them "and see where everyone is." She smiled gently at him. "Yeah…that sounds good.." Trinity was getting back to her feet when Hiccup grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back down to his level "Wait.." He grabbed her face with both of his hands and gave her a passionate kiss, almost as passionate as their first one; not counting the one on the island. When their lips separated he looked deep into her eyes, still holding her head with his hands. "I love you, Trinity." He said. The passion in his voice was read in his eyes. They didn't show lust, they showed genuine love. Love Hiccup had not felt in almost seven years.

Their passionate moment was cut short by his dad slamming the door open. It was obvious he was drunk, and an angry on at that. He looked around at the mess of furniture before his eyes fell on Hiccup. "Come here boy.." He said while swaying back and forth.  
"Y-yes, sir." Hiccup said while standing up. He looked at Trinity with shocked eyes. "Stay down and stay hidden, okay?" He whispered.  
She nodded and ducked behind a barrel, staying out of sight, but She could still see them. She watched as Hiccup stood and walked to his father.

"Hey…dad." Hiccup said as he approached his father. "Lovely weather tod-" Hiccup's dad interrupted him.  
"I don't want small talk, you little shit. I wanna know what the fuck happened here?!"  
Hiccup flinched at his father's yelling.  
"I-I'm sorry dad I-I threw a party while you were gone. Funny ey?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.  
Stoick was furious.  
"You think this shit's funny!? Thanks to your dumbass, I have a giant mess to clean!" Stoick turned his back to Hiccup. "Just go to your room, fuck up." Stoick spat.  
That hurt. His words were like daggers to the boy. Anger welled up in his body and he couldn't control himself from what occurred next.  
"We'll maybe I wouldn't be such a fuck up if you weren't such a shitty father!"  
Stoick wheeled around on the ball of his foot.  
"DON'T FUCKING DISRESPECT ME EVER BOY!" Stoick yelled, giving Hiccup a painful blow to the jaw.  
"Ah!" Hiccup yelled when the pain set in. He stroked his cheek before speaking under his breath. "Jackass…"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY !?" Stoick roared, making Hiccup take a few steps back.  
"I-I said I'm sorry for disrespecting you!" Hiccup yelled shakily. Stoick narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
"I'm not gonna deal with a worthless little shit like you. Now go the fuck to your room!"  
Hiccup didn't hesitate to turn around and run up the stairs before slamming his bedroom door. Stoick sighed as he opened the front door. "Useless piece of trash should've been killed instead of his mum…" He spat before closing the front door. Trin was horrified at how Hiccup was treated, she quickly slipped out of the window and ran to her house getting her pack and putting on her 'brother's' old boots, similar to her own. She then ran back to Hiccup's home, and scaled the side of the building using the cloven steel toes as a grip. She quietly landed in Hicc's room with the soft click of the metal and rubber hitting Toothless' stone.  
"Hiccup." She walked over to him and set down her bag, pulling out a cold pouch and holding it against the bruise on his face.  
"I need to grab my book from downstairs, but then you're coming over to my house tonight. Got it?" It wasn't a request, or suggestion. It was a demand.  
You didn't have to climb through my window, you could've just knocked.."  
Hiccup gave out a frustrated growl and looked up to the ceiling. " I hate him…SO much.." He said angrily, shaking his head in disapproval.  
"He seemed really angry, I didn't want to get on his bad side. Being new to town has disadvantages, there really isn't anyone who knows you well enough to defend you. But you cared, you cared enough to get to know me" she smiled at him, then raised his hand and placing it over the cool pack "hold this while I get my brother's journal." Sue stood up and walked to the door, then thought, 'should I have said something about him hating his father?' She shook her head 'I hate mine, so why bother.' She turned back to the door and slowly opened it. Trinity peeked down the stairs and saw the main room was empty, she silently ran down the stairs and looked for the book. She found it dangerously close to the fire place. She grabbed it and started for the stairs. When Trinity walked back into the room, Hiccup looked at her and gave her a weak-hearted half smile.  
"Thanks, Trin…it's nice to know that someone gives a shit about me. I haven't felt that in a long time…" He hesitated before continuing. "Hah, honestly I was lucky with just getting punched in the face. It's normally worse than that. I guess he was just feeling nice today or something.." His voice trailed off as a disappointed look came to his face. He looked to the floor and sighed.  
"hey, buck up! We're getting out of here! Soo… Window or front door?" She joked lightly. "I hope you don't mind cats, I have a brown and white kitten at home." She picked up her pack and slung it over shoulder after tightening her boot straps. He smiled at her with dull eyes.  
"Okay…yeah I'm ready to go, I guess. We can go out either one, it honestly doesn't matter." It was obvious he was still upset. Who wouldn't be if they were treated that way almost daily? She sat down her bag again and sat beside him, wrapping him in a warm loving embrace.  
"don't let life get ya to down, we have each other now." She kissed his cheek before standing again.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. It just sucks, you know?" He got up as he heard a door slam. The front door.

"Quickly!" Hiccup whispered. "Out the window!"


	12. The getaway, Gully, and Seperation

Trin picked up her bag and jumped to the window, she walked the the edge of the roof and carefully started down. When she was about ten feet from the ground she dropped down rolling to keep from getting hurt. Hiccup stuck his head out the window.  
"Let me grab my valuables and I'll be right out!" He yelled.  
"okay, be quick!" She watched as he ducked back into his room. Hiccup scrambled to grab his things. When he was done, he had four pairs of clothes, his mother's wedding ring, and Toothless's call whistle in a suitcase, ready to go.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiccup heard. He lifted his head from the suitcase and looked at his dad standing to his side. _'You can do this, Hic.'_ a voice inside his head told him. He straightened up before talking to his dad, determination on his face.  
"Dad, I'm leaving. I can't stand this place anymore. After all you've put me through,I've had enough." He said sternly.  
Stoick raised his hand and slapped Hiccup across the face, the same side as when he hit his son earlier. Hiccup let out a scream as his father's hand flew across his cheek.  
Something in Hiccup finally snapped.  
"I HATE YOU!" He screamed in his dad's face before grabbing his suitcase and making a beeline for the window. He threw his suitcase out the window as he ran towards his exit, Stoick right on his tail. He flung his body out the window, but Stoick's arm got a hold of Hiccup's boot, making Hiccup's face smash into the wall.  
As his father began to hoist him up, he realized that his shoe was untied. Hiccup vigorously shook his ankle and his boot let go of him, sending him plummeting for the ground.  
He hit the ground on his stomach, making him moan in pain. It took a second for Hiccup to realize what happened, and when he did he quickly got to his feet. He grabbed his suitcase and Trinity's wrist as he ran into a random direction. He didn't care if the direction they were running in wasn't the way to Trinity's house. He had to get as far away from his father as possible, and fast.

She tried to keep up whith his speed, damn the boy was fast, she stumbled once or twice but kept up.  
"Hi-Hic, where are we going? Town's-" she got cut off when she slipped, falling down the edge of a gully. She scrambled to get a hold as she slipped, rocks and branches scraping her up till the metal claws of her boots dug into the side of the to steep hill.  
"oh my god! Hiccup! H-help me!" She looked down, big mistake, her fear of heights gripped at at her chest and she whimpered.  
"Oh my god Trinity!" He screamed as he turned around and fell to the ground. Half of his body was over the edge of the gully. He extended a hand towards her. "Grab my hand! You"ll be okay Trinity! Just don't look down! Look at me!"  
She looked up into his eyes and shakily reached her hand to him, and grabbed onto his arm.  
"o-okay…" She kicked at the wall trying to crawl up, tears in her eyes, Hiccup kept pulling till she tumbled forward into his arms, crying. Trinity had her arms tightly around him, with her face buried in his neck. He staggered back as she embraced him. He held her close to him with one arm wrapped around her lower back, the other on the back of her head. He put his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Shhhhhhhhh….it's okay. I'm here, you're safe now." He said softly. He sighed a breath of relief before talking again. "Everything's gonna be just fine….I won't let anything happen to you…shhhh…." He cooed as she sobbed. After a few minutes she quieted, but was still shaking  
"t-thank y-you" her gratitude muffled as she still held onto him, aside from being terrified there wasn't really any damage. Some bigger cuts and scrapes, but not anything they couldn't take care of later.  
"You're welcome Hun, what kind of person would I be if I let you fall?" He lifted her face and kissed her deeply, grateful that she was okay.  
He let go of her after they kissed, grabbing his suitcase. "Hold this for me?" He gave Trin the suitcase and walked over to her side. In one swift motion he swept her off her feet and pressed on in the direction they were going. She squeaked when he picked her up.  
"where are we going?" She asked, her voice still slightly shaky. She rested her head on his shoulder as he started to walk.  
"Uhmmmmm….." He said as he stopped walking to look at his surroundings. They seemed to have stumbled into a beach, which was odd considering the fact that Berk wasn't known for fancy beaches. "I….don't know.." He said as he continued to walk. They were silent for a few seconds before hiccup spoke again. "Hey, open my suitcase, get out the whistle, and put it in my mouth for me please?"

"uhh, sure." She opened the case and searched for a few minutes "ooh! Here it is!" She had seen the ring but didn't think anything about it. She put the whistle in his mouth.  
"Thanks." he muffled through the side of his mouth. He strained his eyes downward to Trinity's. "You might wanna plug your ears.." He warned her. She nodded, and obeyed, covering her ears. He took in a deep breath through the side of his mouth and blew, making a blood-boiling screech that echoed for miles. She cringed slightly at the screech, and looked at him.  
"what was that?"  
"Shhhh…." He said as he went on full alert, slowly letting Trinity down. She listened closely to see what he was looking for. He waited, and then he heard a noise that was so faint, Trinity couldn't hear it. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he gasped sharply. He looked over at Trinity.  
"Toothless! Four miles north!" He grabbed onto her arm and began to tug at it. "Let's go!"  
Hiccup ran for what seemed like forever, cracking his foot open with rocks and his prosthetic sinking into the sand with every step he took. Even through rough terrain, he was a fighter when it comes to the things he cares for.  
"Be careful Hiccup!" Trin shouted at him as he pulled her along. He was excited to get to Toothless. They were both Getting stuck in the sand as they ran faster on the beach.

They reached the part of the beach where the water collided with the sand. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a nearby island that was about two miles away from them. It was called Slaughter Island, anything that ever set foot on it's shore was never seen again.  
"No….." His lip quivered as he took a staggered inhale. "NO!" He screamed, letting go of Trinity's arm and darting into the water.  
"Toothless! I'm coming for you boy!" He yelled. Toothless almost instantly replied with a sad roar, making Hiccup's heart hurt. He hates hearing that noise. Who knows what's happening to Toothless right now.  
When the water got up to his hips, he dove into the water, making it obvious that he wasn't the best at swimming with a prosthetic leg. He did't care though, he had to save his dragon. As he swam, he hoped, prayed, that Toothless would be okay.


	13. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

It felt like salt being rubbed into a wound when Trinity heard Toothless cry out, then Hiccup took off into the water.  
"Hic, Hiccup!" She kicked off her boots and set down Hiccup's case and ran into the water after him. "Damn boy's got sisu." She grumbled as she got deeper in the lake. As the water got deeper, it became harder to fight the water's current for Hiccup. It wasn't a strong current, but with his leg made it difficult to swim fast; and the fact that it was heavy didn't make the situation any better. He stopped swimming for a moment to look at Trinity. He yelled to her so she could hear him over the water.  
"Trini-" His leg pulled him under the water, but he quickly got his head back up the surface. He coughed and spat up water before speaking in a raspy voice. "H-hurry up!" He choked. She dove under to get there faster. She was worried, he wasn't the strongest swimmer. When she broke the surface she took a breath  
"hold on Hiccup!" She took another breath and swam the rest of the way to him. "come on Hic." She swam up to him and reached over. Hiccup stretched out a weak arm for trinity to grab. It was getting dark, meaning the water's temperature was dropping, fast.  
"W-we've got about a…m-m-m-mile and a half to go.."he said through chattering teeth.  
"then we better get going." She could handle the cold water fairly well, she shifted Hiccup behind her. "Hold onto my shoulders, okay?"  
"Ok-kay.." Hiccup said as he held onto them while placing his forehead on the back of her neck. He was panting heavily and his body was numb from the pain of swimming. His fake leg felt like a million bricks, and he was freezing. He was exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open. Trinity felt his body against her's relax, as his breathing slowed drastically, falling in and out of conscienceness. She smiled slightly as she felt him relax, but that meant she had to be careful not to sink to much in the water.  
"let's see if all that huntin' did any good." She started to swim, she occasionally had to readjust Hiccup on her back, but other than that it was mostly just a tiring trip.  
"Hitto." She pulled the two of them on the shore before she fell forward and rolled over. "Wake up, Hicc." She said between huffs.  
"Mmmmmfhh…" He groaned, letting the eye that Trinity would see open halfway. The spark in his eye was completely gone, like his spirit left him; leaving his body an empty shell.  
"So…..tired…" Hiccup whispered. With the last of his strength, he managed to move his hand flatly along the surface of the beach. When his hand met Trinity's, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around her pinky. He let out a sigh and became completely silent. He was in such a deep sleep that Trinity couldn't even hear him breathing. She smiled when he grabbed her pinky, then rolled on her side to look at him. He looked so calm and relaxed, his features soft, and kind. The cold water helpped in taking a bit of color away from the large bruise on the side of his face. His hair was still kind of wet, and stuck to his forehead and eyes. Trin reached her free hand over and brushed his fringe from his eyes. She was drained. she wiggled over to him, still holding his hand, and put her head on his chest, right above his heart. The steady beating seemed to lul her to sleep.

"Trin, I brought you to this place so we could be alone, without counting Toothless of course."  
Hiccup and Trinity were on the pretty island that they spent their first night together, for whatever reason, however, Trinity didn't know. Hiccup smiled as he walked up to her, grabbing a hold of both of her hands. "So we've been together for quite a while, right?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah….where is this conversation going..?" Trinity said while raising an eyebrow. Hiccup chuckled. "Well…I love you Trinity, and you know that. I wanna grow old with you and die together holding hands….I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I ask you," Hiccup let his good foot give way, allowing him to kneel down on one foot, never letting go of her hands. "Oh my god this isn't happening.." Trinity said as she began to blush vividly, tears welling in her eyes, desperate to flow down her cheeks.  
He put his hand into his vest and took out his mother's old wedding ring, something very precious and sacred to him.

"Trinity…Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She shouted without hesitation as the tears came flowing down her face. Hiccup smiled at her, a single tear leaving his right eye. He gently slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. He then proceeded to stand up and cup her face into his hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

For once in four years, Hiccup finally didn't have a nightmare. And it was all due to how Trinity walked into his life and refused to leave they kissed in his mind, he smiled in his sleep; sending his heart into overdrive. He was crazy for this girl.

Her own dream wasn't massively different, they were both older and again on that island, she and Hiccup had been running through the trees after a rabbit. Yeah this wasn't the kind of hunting she did when they were in their teen years, and she could never bring herself to end the small creature, but it was the fact that she was with Hiccup that made it wonderful. They hit the edge of the wooded area and tumbled onto the shore they were on that first night. Hiccup had landed on top of her, blushing madly, he stood up and pulled her with him. He kissed her lightly, then pulled away, the sun was setting like it did that night, he knelt down infront of her "I know this is kinda cheesy, but I loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew, and thought to myself 'this is the girl I'm going to marry.'" Her eyes glittered as she listened to him "you stayed by me through everything, I admire how much you care, I guess what I'm getting at is, well. Trinity Jayne England, will you marry me?" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded furiously "yes, a million times yes!" He put his mother's ring on her and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her lovingly…..

Trinity curled closer to Hiccup in her sleep, she had a wonderful dream, the happiness evident on her face.

/Sisu is a Finnish word for guts, like saying "That kid's got guts." Hitto is usually translated to Damn (it)/


	14. Toothless

The sound of thunder clapping startled Hiccup out of his sleep once morning arrived. He gasped and sat up rather quickly, he was scared and panting, but it wasn't enough for his anxiety to skyrocket. His heart was still beating rapidly from the startle however. When Hiccup shot up Trin slid off of him with a yelp.  
"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Just then a bright flash of lightning clashed through the dim morning light. She let out a squeal and latched onto Hiccup. He looked to Trinity as she clutched him. He wrapped his arms around her, cooing in her ear. "Shhhhh…it's okay Trin, the storm doesn't look too bad from the color of the clouds."  
She looked at the sky  
"I g-guess you're right." She looked back to him and cuddled closer. Hiccup sighed deeply as he hung his head.  
"…I lost Toothless's whistle in the water…Now how am I gonna find him?"  
She sighed 'should I tell him?' "Hiccup…. I didn't leave ClearWater voluntarily, I was driven out. Both Lyria, the friend I was living with, and I have 'gifts'. I was found out, and driven away, accused of being a witch." She let out another sigh and twiddled her thumbs, looking down. Hiccup looked at her. His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the side. He was thoroughly puzzled.  
"Gift? That do you mean?" He asked as he cupped her hands with one of his.  
"I have a sensitivity… To souls, or auras….." She nervously looked up at him hoping he wouldn't reject her.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand. Are you saying you can see entities..?"  
"well no, that's more Lyria's thing. I can sense and read /living/ beings souls." her face brightened a bit "Meaning I might be able to find a way to Toothless!" Hiccup's expression changes to excitement. He gasped as his eyes grew wide, with a cute smile on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.  
"Really?! But, but how?"  
"like this." She took his hands, and her eyes illuminated a baby blue. "He's somewhere… That way." She pointed to the otherside of the island "… I know it's freaky." She looked sadly at him, her eyes still bright. The change in Trinity's eyes took Hiccup's breath away. He was literally speechless. He just sat there like an idiot with his mouth open. Her smile fell, and slowly stood up  
"let's get going…" She started walking. He got up and caught up with her.  
"Can that power tell you how far away he is?"  
"its a weak signal now, but it'll get stronger as we get closer. So, kinda." She kept walking, then stopped and faced him "you don't think I'm a freak do you?" Then she thought 'like the blue headlights on my face don't make me one.' She looked down. He stopped and looked at Trinity. "Why would you even say that?" He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Trin, you came into my life and saved me from myself…last night was the first night in four years, four years, that I actually slept soundly throughout the night..and didn't have a nightmare. I could never look at you and think that you were crazy."  
Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and she lunged forward wrapping her arms around him  
"Thank you!" She buried her face in his shoulder "really, thank you." She pulled back and kissed him.  
As their lips parted, he gave out a chuckle. "Haha, you're welcome Trin." He looked at her eyes, they took his breath away. "Your eyes are so beautiful.."  
She blushed and bit her lip  
"thanks, I don't normally let them show, but it makes this tracking easier." She nervously smiled "when I looked at you I saw your soul, it was kind, not to mention it matches your eyes, but lonely, and needed companionship. Like mine, like me." She blinked her lightly glowing orbs at him.  
"I needed more than just a companion..I needed a savior." He looked down, then back up at her. "Trinity I was in such a dark place before I met you…I don't know what I did right for you to walk into my life, but I don't regret it." He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, "Everything you are, is divine. Even if you're different than others, that doesn't define who you are. You're not crazy, or a freak. You're just simply perfect." He sighed before continuing. "Not everyone will be able to see that, but I definitely can. I love you for you, so nothing else matters."  
She leaned into his touch as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"n-no one has ever made me feel like this, Hiccup. wanted, loved… Important. I love you for exactly what you are, every bell, whistle, quark," She laughed slightly "and freckle." She sharply looked to the left. "Feel that? Two other people are in these woods too, wait…" Her eyes widened "One's Toothless!"  
"Then let's go!" He said as he grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction she looked. They run through the forest quickly. Sometimes Hiccup would get his prosthetic tangled in exposed tree roots, but he got up quickly and continued. They ran until they both reached the end of the island, stumbling as they ran onto the sand.

Hiccup looked to his right, not expecting anything, and his heart stopped. On the sand laid Toothless, bound by thick rope and bleeding from his shoulder. Without thinking, Hiccup ran to Toothless, leaving Trinity behind.  
"Toothless!" He yelled as tears welled up in his eyes. When he got to his dragon, he threw himself over Toothless's neck. Warm drops of salty liquid slipped down his cheeks as he laid over his best friend. Toothless's eye opened when he felt extra weight being put on his throat and cried, a mournful and pained sound.  
"Toothless…" She ran And knelt beside Hiccup and Toothless, looking at Toothless' wound "I think I saw some plants we could use as medicines for this. It's not horrible, but we should clean it." She looked around and huffed. She pulled off her tank top, blushing, and handed it to him. "here you can use it. I'm going to get the plants." She refused to look at him as her face burned.


	15. Stranded on slaughter Island

Hiccup wiped the tears furiously with his sleeves. He snatched the top out of Trinity's hand and pressed it onto Toothless's wound with great force. He was furious, and Trinity could tell.  
"God….who did this to you..?" He strained through gritted teeth. She made quick work to gather the plants she needed, then found a large shell and rock.  
"okay." She plopped down in the sand next to her two guys, and started to grind up the plants into a paste. She looked over at them with clear blue gray eyes "He's gonna be okay Hicc, I'll make sure of it." She finished mixing the medicine and shifted to sit next to Hiccup. "the bleeding stopped, good." She found a smaller shell and put about half of the paste in it and handed it to Hiccup. "See if there any other cuts, okay?" She pulled the fabric from around the wound and started to dab the medicine on and around it.  
"Okay.." Hiccup said. He was trying his hardest not to look as angry as he was, which he found out to be rather difficult.  
"I understand you're angry, I am too, but we have to work fast so we can get of this godforsaken island." She finished applying the paste to the gash and stood up "do you have a knife? Mine are in my boots, back on Berk." Hiccup huffed and looked at Trinity.  
"Angry's a fucking understatement.." He lifted Toothless's wing, and screamed in frustration. Under Toothless's wing there was a stick lodged into the dragon. "I'm gonna fucking kill someone!" he screamed, with hot tears streaming down his red face. She shied away from him when he screamed, she didn't like it when he did, it didn't seem like _him_ when he did.  
"H-Hiccup…" she was hesitant, but she stepped around to him and wrapped him in a hug. No words to tell him came to mind, so when she pulled away she went to silent work untangling the ropes. Hiccup was tense when she hugged him, but sighed and relaxed in her embrace. It was a simple gesture, but nevertheless, it calmed him down.  
When she let go of him he grabbed the stick that was lodged into his best friend's wing.  
"This is gonna hurt a bit buddy.." He said as he began pulling the stick out of Toothless's body. Toothless whimpered in pain, but the stick wasn't lodged deep in there. When Hiccup saw what was at the end of the stick, his eyes widened. It was a spear.  
He looked over at Trinity and raised the stick so she could see the tip. "Someone's trying to kill him Trin.."  
She glared at the spear  
"… They'll have to go through us." She said as she finished untangling the ropes, and pulled them off of their friend. "Oh Toothless.." she gently rubbed his snout, then looked around. She spotted shale close to a rocky bluff. "we can't try and make him fly yet, so we need something to protect ourselves with." She ran to the bluff and gathered stacks of shale and brought it back, then went right into the woods and brought back branches. "now…..hmmm." she looked around and found two rocks. "here" she handed him one, and some shale "we can sharpen it, and make hatchets and spears."

Hiccup nodded and sat down on the sand, getting straight to work.  
When it was done he tested the sharpness with his thumb, making it bleed. He winced, but it was really nothing. Just a small puncture wound. He looked over at Trinity, she was still in the process of making hers. It seemed like she had quite a bit more to do before she was finished. He smiled at her, then looked over at Toothless. His best friend was skin and bones, which made his heart sink. Hiccup got up and began to speak. "We're gonna be here a while. You stay with toothless while I go find some fish for him to eat. Okay?"  
"okay" she curled a bit closer to Toothless and gave him a gental pat before she continued sharpening the shale into a blade "we're going to keep those bastards away from you. You're gonna be fine buddy." He looked at her as she started to hum.

Hiccup turned around and looked towards the ocean. The body of water was getting angry due to the storm coming in, and Hiccup hesitated. He knew he couldn't swim very well, but he was willing to risk it for his friend. He put his weapon down as he sighed, and began to walk into the water. When he realized that the fish were further away from the shore, he bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at Toothless. The dragon needed him now more than ever. With the water crashing against his chest, he turned his head around at the angry sea. He took a deep breath, and pressed on. He was about half a mile away from the shore when waves started forming.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me.." He said airily as one approached him. Before the wave engulfed him, thunder boomed and he let out a yell for anyone that could hear him.

When Trinity heard Hiccup yell her head snapped up she dropped the blade and took off for the water. One of the waves shoved her back, but she pushed forward and grabbed Hiccup "Idiootti! The waves here are to strong! We have to try in one of the shallow pools" she heaved him onto the shore.  
"There's no fish in the shallow area! I already checked!" He panted as he wiggled his leg, getting stray seaweed off his foot. He looked up at Trinity and coughed water out of his lungs. "Trust me, if I knew there were fish in the shallow areas I wouldn't have gone out that far.." He said in a raspy voice.  
"Is there something else he'll eat till the storm passes?" She helped pull the seaweed from his foot, and flopped back in the sand. Hiccup looked to the tropical forest and sighed.  
"I…I don't know." He glared. "But I'm gonna find out." He said as he grabbed his weapon, heading towards the forest. "Stay here." He said before taking off his vest and tunic. The wet clothes weighed him down, and he needed as much energy as he could get. She blushed, and looked away when he pulled off his tunic  
"Be careful, Hiccup." She kissed his cheek. Hiccup smiled and embraced her. He enjoyed the feeling when their wet bodies collided, causing him to feel closer to her. When he let go, he gave her a short yet passionate kiss on the lips.  
"Don't worry.." He said while lifting his weapon near his head. "I will." He said sternly.  
He reluctantly let go of Trinity and walked into the dark forest. When he was just out of Trinity's sight, it began to drizzle. "Great…" Hiccup said as he pressed on. The dirt will soon become mud, making it harder for him to find food, and walk. She sighed when he walked off, she went back to Toothless and set down Hiccup's clothes then grabbed her top and rinsed it off in the lake, after, she started getting long branches and large leaves to try and build a shelter for Toothless, Hiccup, and herself. It wasn't the easiest task as it started to drizzle, but she continued with the hopes of finishing and building a fire.


	16. The Anthro

The rain formed mud quickly, frustrating Hiccup. He had no idea where he was, and it was getting hard to move. He walked under a tree and looked up. He smiled as he saw mangoes. He quickly climbed up the tree and picked at least ten, which took him a while. When he jumped off the tree, his feet sank up to the middle of his shins. It was pouring now, and the mud kept getting deeper and deeper. He struggled to continue walking, making sure to jump onto any exposed tree root so he could get out of the mud. As he continued, his prosthetic foot fell into a deeper puddle of mud, causing him to trip and fall into it.  
"Agh!" He yelled as he hoisted his body back up. He tried getting his prosthetic out of the deep mud, but he couldn't. It was stuck. He struggled for a while, but it did him no justice. Just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, he heard a noise that stopped his breathing. It was laughter. Evil laughter. He felt like a deer in headlights, stuck and unable to move as the trees rustled near him. He looked over and grabbed his weapon, ready to defend himself against whatever was watching him.

Trin was working on getting a fire started, finally a spark caught, and she smiled. It quickly faded when she realized that Hiccup still wasn't back. She picked up her makeshift machete and headed to the woods  
"I'll be back soon, Toothless." Toothless whimpered, but nodded his head. The dragon was all alone, vulnerable to the environment. She was walking through the dark forest when she heard the laughter, her breathing stilled as she started to focus on what beings were around her. She could feel Hiccup's warm aura, but there was another… Viscous one.  
"Hiccup?! Hiccup, I'm coming!"

The laughter around Hiccup got louder, causing Hiccup to panic. His heart began to race, and he gave out a scream as a nearby tree fell to the ground; one of the thicker branches pinning his torso to the ground. He could barely breathe with how heavy the branch was. With every inhale he could feel his ribs cracking and breaking, causing him to yell in pain. His weapon flew from his hand, leaving him stuck and defenseless.  
"Oh god, somebody help me!" He screamed as he began to taste the metallic taste of blood in the back of his throat. After a minute of no response, he sighed, closed his eyes, and tried to relax in the rain and mud; red liquid overflowing his mouth and spilling down the sides of his lips and chin. When she heard him yell out she kicked into high gear, her concern blocking out any pain from her bare stomach being assaulted by branches. Her eyes were bright, lightly illuminating her path. When she found Hiccup with the fallen tree crushing him she freaked  
"Fuck!" She didn't often let out strong profanities, but the blood triggered a very protective setting. She grabbed the branch, extra adrenalin making it easier to pull it off of him, she carefully pulled him from the mud and wiped off his face. "Hicc? Hiccup! Damnit!" She held him close "When I find you I'm going to gut you, and force you to use your intestines as a jump rope!" She yelled into the darkness, her eyes taking a darker tint. She knew that whoever did that was close enough to hear, she could feel it.

When Trinity lifted the branch off him, his eyes shot open. He let out a gasp in pain and yelled again. When Trinity reached down to hug him, he panicked.  
"Don't touch me!" He bawled. She lifted him up and he screamed in agony as hot tears rolled down the side of his face, blood still pouring out of his mouth. He choked on his blood and coughed as he laid into trinity, screaming as he cried. He was in the most pain he ever experienced in his life.  
"I am so sorry! But I had to get you out of the mud." She brushed a hand across his cheek. "All of my medical supplies are in my pack, on the shore of Berk." She sadly looked down at him. "I need to get you back to our little camp…"  
"No, no! We have to find Toothless food!" He screamed, blood still oozing from his mouth.  
He lifted up a hand and placed it on her face. "Please…" He said before coughing the red liquid from his mouth. "We have to get Toothless food.." He managed to say as his eyes grew dull. "He…he needs us, Trin.."  
"He'll get what he needs, but we _both_ need you alive. So you're going back and I'll gather some food, okay?" She looked down at him, water pouring off of her "I can handle it, Hicc." She placed a gentle hand on top of his. Hiccup grew defiant at what she said.  
"No! You _won't_ be left out here all alone! I got attacked by a fucking tree, and I'll be DAMNED if I let you get into the same situation, or worse!" He let his hand fall limply from her face to her shoulder. He was growing faint and tired, the expression was written all over his face that he was losing reality, but fighting to stay awake. He looked at her in the eyes as he spoke. "I…can't, lose you like I lost my mom, T-Trinity.." He spat through gritted teeth.  
"You won't, Hiccup, I promised not to leave you." She kissed him lightly "But you have to lie down, and someone needs to get food. I have a fire and shelter back on shore, I can handle myself out here. It was Nny's only job to make sure I could protect myself, and I say he did a pretty okay job." She smiled barely. Hiccup still didn't agree, but he was getting too tired to argue anymore. He let his hand drop from her shoulder and his head fall back. He looked at her with half open eyes and managed to mutter a weak  
"okay" as he relaxed, letting his eyelids fall as he sighed; blood still seeping from the sides of his mouth. She picked him up carefully, glad he was slender, and slowly made her way back to camp. After she had him settled she returned to the forest and started picking up the mangoes he dropped, and finding anything else she could.

Hiccup's eyelids slowly pulled themselves open. He was laying by Toothless and a warm fire. He managed to roll onto his side to look at his dragon, causing him severe pain with his broken ribs. He whimpered, but got used to the pain quickly. Toothless was wide awake, looking right at his owner. Hiccup smiled at the dragon after he coughed up some more blood. He was still oozing the red liquid from his mouth, but not as bad as before.  
"Hey there buddy…" He said weakly. " i wanna thank you for giving me the chance to meet her. Girls like that don't come around often…if at all." He sighed as he painfully scooted over to Toothless, the dragon wrapping one arm around the boy. Hiccup looked at the sparks that the fire gave off as they floated up to the starlit sky. The scenery was gorgeous on the island. "I want to marry her, Tooth." He said as he spat out more blood.  
Toothless gave out a whimper and licked Hiccup's cheek, a sign that he approved of her.  
"Haha, thanks buddy. You're amazing."  
As he was about to fall back to sleep he looked over and saw a figure of a person walking towards them. He hoped it was Trinity due to the fact that both the boy and the dragon couldn't defend themselves.

Trin came out of the forest with various items thrown over her shoulder. Her breath hitched when she saw the figure walking towards her friends  
"Hey! Get out of here!" She tore off after the unknown being. Hiccup's head shot up when he realized that the figure wasn't trinity. He scooted his body more towards Toothless as he sat on his bottom, putting his arms out in a defensive stance in front of Toothless. As the figure was about a few yards from the boy and his dragon, Hiccup spoke in a raspy voice, blood barely trickling from his mouth now.  
"Who…who are you..?"  
At this point Trinity dropped everything and hauled ass after the thing closing in on her friends. She came close enough to tackle it to the ground, pinning its wrists beside it's head  
"Who are you, and what do you want!" The creature resembled the body of a human, but it wasn't a human. The creature was an odd mix of human and cheetah. When trinity grabbed the creature's wrist, it retaliated quickly, rolling Trinity off of it; making her set it free. It got back on it's feet and turned around to face Trinity, striking her in the stomach with it's claws; marking her with three giant gashes.  
"Leave her alone!" Hiccup said as he weakly stood up, a rock in hand for defense.  
The creature turned around and pounced, sharp claws exposed and ready to do serious damage.  
"Oh…fuck.." Hiccup said as he saw how long and sharp the claws were.  
Hiccup dodged the attack, but just barely. He fell to the ground when his prosthetic stepped into a deeper patch of sand, defenseless.

The creature didn't seem to mind, or pay attention to him anymore. It's focus on Trinity. It began to walk up to her in a stalking manner. When the creature extended an arm in the air to strike Trinity again, like a flash of lightning, Hiccup ran in front of her and embraced her, using his back as a shield. He let out a heart-breaking scream as the creatures claws penetrated him, causing severe damage to his bare back.  
"Hiccup! You're hurt enough, go back I can handle this!" Her eyes began to glow again, giving light to the area "please, Hiccup…" She was in tears as she held onto him, both of their bodies slick with blood.  
"Okay, I'll-" his sentence was cut off as the anthro grabbed his shoulders, throwing him off Trinity like an old toy that an infant didn't want anymore. Hiccup laid face down on the sand as the anthro got closer to trinity, teeth bared and back arched, ready to attack.


	17. I will Always Stay

She wanted so badly to go check on Hiccup, but as the anthromorphic creature neared her she felt cornered. With a flick of her wrist a silver sickle came to her hand. She twirled it and sliced at the anthro, giving a gash to its arm before it retreated she threw the sickle at it and lodged it in the creature's shoulder. It ran into the forest, and a flash of light resembling lightning arched from it to Trin, returning the sickle to her body.  
Toothless whimpered as he got up, walking slowly towards Hiccup. He gave his owner a nudge with his face, and Hiccup groaned, letting Toothless know that he'll be okay. He lifted his head as he saw the anthro running back into the forest. His mouth dropped when he saw that Trinity did. He had no idea she harnessed that much power.  
She looked back at Hiccup and panicked slightly as he looked stunned. she slowly walked back and knelt beside him, in the still damp sand.  
"Oh Hiccup…" She started to reached her hand to him but hesitated and pulled away, looking down.  
"How did, how did you do that..?" Hiccup asked.  
"… I-I, a man, basically adopted me." She smiled remembering him " and taught me how to harness my weapon blood, and how to work it by myself with my own soul's power. That, what you saw, was essentially an extension of myself."she looked back down and reached a hand over and hovered it over his back, a faint blue light appeared and some of his pain went away.  
His head hit the sand and he gave out a relaxed moan as she hovered her hand over his back. The cuts didn't throb in pain anymore, and he could finally relax. When her hand retreated, he slowly got up and reached his hand out to her.  
"C'mon babe, we gotta get some sleep." He said before yawning.  
She smiled lightly, she may not of completely healed him, but she stopped the bleeding and took away his pain. She took his hand and stood with him. she quickly went and picked up what she dropped, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and walked back with him. They walked hand in hand on the beach over to Toothless, who offered his wing as a blanket. Toothless held Hiccup, while Hiccup held Trinity; massaging her scalp and humming her to sleep. He smiled when he felt her breathing slow, but remained awake.  
She couldn't help but smile as he held her, he was really the only person that held her that way, or really cared. She listened to him hum, she preferred it over silence. Trinity cuddled a little closer in her sleep, seemingly mindful of both of their injuries.  
Hiccup analyzed the conversation they had earlier about her being perfect for him. He felt like it be called for to bring it up.  
"Trin….I still don't think any different of you, after that show you put on. I just thought you should know in case you had any doubts. I still think you're perfect.."  
She opened her eyes, and looked up at him.  
"R-really? That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me…" She smiled happily at him.  
"Yes, really." he said as he looked down at her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before she finally dozed off, leaving Hiccup with his thoughts.  
It was a dreamless sleep, but it was pleasant. She stayed close to Hiccup, happy she met him.

Sunrise came quickly for the both of them. The sun sending its warming rays towards them, Hiccup smiled. He felt warm in between the two things that mattered most in his life. His best friend, and hopefully someday, his wife. He let out a yawn as Trinity got up. He blinked his bloodshot eyes, trying to focus. Trin smiled when she felt Hiccup shift  
"Mornin'" she grinned up at him, and sat up giving him a soft kiss. Hiccup gave her a half-hearted smile.  
"Goodmorning beautiful.." he said before yawning. "Did you sleep well?"  
"fairly" her smile faded a little "What's wrong Hun?" She turned to look at him and winced slightly. The slashes on her stomach bleeding lightly. Hiccup's smile disappeared as confusion took over his face. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine Trin..I just didn't get much sleep…if any." He said simply. She sat up a little in his lap, again being careful not to really touch his ribs.  
"Okay," she smiled slightly and nuzzled his neck "after Toothless is good to fly again we can go back to Berk, settle down, take care of our injuries." Hiccup nodded.  
"Sounds great." His stomach began to gurgle, indicating that Hiccup needed food. "Ugh…" He groaned. She reluctantly got off of his lap, and grabbed one of the mangoes for him. "Here" she smiled as she handed it to him.  
"Thanks.." He said as he grabbed the mango from her. He opened the mango and threw half of it into Toothless's mouth. "There buddy, you need it more than I do." He said. He patted the sand next to him as he looked at Trinity, indicating that he wanted her to sit by him. She carefully lowered herself onto the sand beside him. Hiccup sighed as he bit into his mango.  
"Hey Trin, can I ask you something? And please don't get mad when I ask…I just want to know the answer."  
"of course Hiccup, you can ask me anything." She looked at him in confusion. He looked up at the sky as he spoke.  
"I just don't see why, out of all the 7 billion people on this earth, you chose me to protect. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but I just want to know.." He looked away from the sky and into Trinity's eyes. "What is it that sets me apart from other people to you? What makes me so special in your eyes..?"  
"there are so many reasons! You are THE kindest, sweetest, most generous, humble, creative person I have ever met." She looked straight into his green orbs "you are caring and loving. Your aura just shows how you really are. This is such a hard but easy to answer question…" She leaned forward and kissed him "you also make me feel loved, you can do so much good if given the chance." Hiccup blushed and moved his hair back behind his ear, some of his fringe falling back into place stubbornly.  
"Thanks Trin…it's just….I've never met anyone other than my mother that has made me feel, like I can go out into the world and accomplished great things.." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward, their foreheads and noses touching. "You've given me courage, strength, hope…you make me feel, like I have meaning in this world. I don't deserve you, but I'm so happy you didn't walk out of my life the moment you got a chance."  
"why would I ever leave you?" She placed her hand on his cheek "we were two lost souls that needed, need, each other"  
"I dunno…but so many people walked out of my life as soon as they realized how fucked up it was..it just feels nice to know that someone cares enough to stay.." He said as he put his head on her shoulder. "I guess I'm just so used to rejection that I can't see why you would ever stay, but I'm very grateful you did."

"Hiccup, I love you, and I will never leave you" she wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.


	18. Perfect? You think so?

"I love you too Trinity." Hiccup said as he put a hand in his pocket, fiddling with the diamond ring. _"More than you know…"_ he thought. She hugged him around his shoulders, mindful of his ribs, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She got up and got another mango for Toothless  
"here Bud." She smiled as she removed the pit for her dragon friend. Toothless lifted his head and opened his mouth, swallowing the mango without even chewing it; he then procceeded to squirm on the sand, begging for more. Hiccup laughed at his friend, but his mind was distant. He pondered when he could find the right time to ask her the question, where, and most importantly, how. Toothless lifted his head and opened his mouth, swallowing the mango without even chewing it; he then procceeded to squirm on the sand, begging for more. Hiccup laughed at his friend, but his mind was distant. He pondered when he could find the right time to ask her the question, where, and most importantly, how. She quickly pitted a few more mangoes and gave them to him.  
"I'm hurrying" she giggled as she gave the dragon some more before tucking her hair behind her ear. Hiccup got to his feet and helped her with feeding Toothless, giving her surprise kisses as time went on. When toothless was full, the dragon fell asleep; leaving the two of them alone. "What now..?" Hiccup asked. Trinity giggled and blushed when he surprised her with kisses. Her stomach growled and she picked up another mango.  
"Well first I'm gonna have one of these for myself, then I think I'm going to go wash off some of this mud, sand, and blood in one of the shallow pools" she replied, taking a bite of the juicy fruit. "Oh my god, I forgot how much I liked mangoes" she said after she swallowed her bite.  
"Haha yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" He said as he looked down, dried mud all over his pants and stuck in every crevice of his prosthetic. He looked back up and smiled at her. "I like mangoes too. Well all tropical fruit in general, really."  
"mhmm" she quickly finished her mango then stood up helping Hiccup up as well. "I think I saw two good pools over here." She took his hand and started walking.  
"Okay." He said with a weak smile as he stiffly walked alongside her, his prosthetic paralyzed by the built up mud. His body was with Trin, but his mind was in the clouds. He tried his hardest to give off the impression that he was completely there mentally, however he found it to be rather difficult.

She sat him down at the edge of the pool and un-buckled her skirt and shimmied out of her shorts, leaving her in her bright red undergarments. A blush was evident on her face as she knelt down infront of him in the water.  
"here, let me see." She held out her hand for him to extend his left leg so she Could work the mud and sand out of the prosthetic. He complied, extending his leg for her. As she was working, he thought it'd be less awkward if a conversation was being held.  
"Trin, don't think of me as a perv or anything, but you have the perfect body shape." He looked at her from head to toe, was there anything about her that wasn't perfect? Not that he noticed. She looked down at herself and blushed furiously. She was tall and slender, not to skinny, but not enough to call her chubby. She wasn't big breasted, but she liked to think her big attitude made up for that, she had an hourglass figure with wider hips. Trin always just thought herself kind of average, but Hiccup always made her feel beautiful.  
"T-thank you" she refused to look up while her cheeks still burned, so she continued to get the muck out of his prosthetic, finishing soon after.  
"I hope you genuinely believe me when I say your body is beautiful…" He said sheepishly, blushing a little. "Not all girls like their bodies, but you don't have a reason to hate yours.." She thought about her scars on her stomach, especially the large round one that occupied most of it. "It's flawed." She looked back to his eyes and replied "I don't have smooth unmarked skin like other girls." He cupped her face in his hands.  
"Trin, that makers you even more perfect. Your scars tell stories of strength, you're a fighter. I honestly like you better with them. It makes you unique, one of a kind.." She bit her lip and smiled.  
"thank you." She carefully pulled him into a hug, before kissing him.  
"You're welcome, Trinity." He said in her embrace before she kissed him. When their lips parted, he looked at her and smiled. "We might wanna go and find more food before Toothless eats it all." She stood up and put her shorts on, and buckled her skirt.  
"good idea" she giggled and helped him up "how's that feel now?"  
"My back? Wonderful." He said with a smirk. He turned around so she could properly examine it. "Does it look better?"  
"I meant the mud in your prosthetic, but your back needs cleaned still. All I did was stop the bleeding and take your pain." She wet her hands and wiped away the blood that was on his back, the cuts had started to heal already and that made her smile. "I can make more of that medicine for both of us." She wiped off her cuts, wincing as she did so. They bled slightly still.  
"Oh…that's wonderful too.." He said sheepishly as he began to blush.

"Yeah, more medicine sounds great. I mean, look at Toothless." He said pointing to his dragon. Toothless was rolling around happily in the sand, content by the warmth it gave off.  
"I'm glad he's feeling better." She giggled at the sight "is he purring?"  
"haha, yeah. He normally always does when he sun bakes." Hiccup said. She smiled  
"well let's get going, we have to get twice as many plants, and more food." She started to the woods with Hiccup following. They had been gathering things for about an hour or two, occasionally Hiccup would ask about the plants they needed and how they worked together to make a medicine, and she would happily explain. "Found it! God aloe is hard to find here!" She plucked it from the ground with a triumphant grin on her face. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
"Aloe…?"  
"its sap is good for soothing pain and burns" she smiled "that was the last one we needed!" He nodded in understanding.  
"Well I guess we should head back to the beach?" He said. He extended his hand in her direction, gesturing her to hold his hand. "Allow me?"  
"Of course my good sir!" she giggled and took his hand. They walked together back to their little makeshift shelter, and Trin started working on making the medicine for their cuts.


	19. A little Bit of Peace

"Finally," after about fifteen minutes of grinding at the plants she finished "come here, and lay on your stomach please. It might hurt on your ribs a little though."  
"I can manage." He grunted as he got onto his belly. She was right, it was painful laying like this. He pursed his lips and winced, but his muscles relaxed when he got used to it. She took half of the pasty medicine and started to work small sections of it into the deep cuts in his back, hoping she wasn't hurting him to badly.  
"aaand there we are." She said with a smile as she finished on the last cut "You can sit up now" He sat up and smiled at her.  
"Thank you.." He said as he grabbed the medicine from her hands. "Now it's your turn." He said coolly.  
"alright." she laid back so he could get to the large cuts across her torso "This okay?"  
"Yeah that's good." He replied as he worked the medication into her wounds, blushing deeply as he had to get the ones from her lower chest. "Heh, sorry if this feels weird.." He said sheepishly. her face was a slight shade of scarlet as well.  
"i-it's fine. it doesn't feel weird, it feels kinda good on the sore muscles, ya know?" she looked away from him as her face burned at her confession. Hiccup nodded.  
"That's true..when we get back I'll give you a spa treatment, okay?" He said, looking down at her and smiling warmly as he finished rubbing the medication on her breast wounds. Her face was absolutely red  
"O-okay" she slowly sat up "Thank you Hiccup". She got to her feet and helped him up before sitting sown beside Toothless.  
"You're welcome Hun." He said lovingly as he got up, leading her to Toothless. "Once my ribs are healed enough, we'll head back to Berk, okay?"  
She nodded "I just wish we had some idea if they were broken or cracked. It could mean a matter of weeks or just days." She sat down beside him, and leaned against their scaled friend. She looked over Hiccup, he had dark bruises on his abdomen along with smaller scraps from the tree, as well as a slightly faded bruise on his cheek. "You look so tired…" She patted her lap "lay down" she smiled kindly at him.  
"I'm not tired…just feeling brittle today is all." He lied as he looked over at her weakly, his eyes dull as he gave her a false smile.  
"Hiccup. Don't try to lie, I can read people, but I don't even need to to know that that's a falsity." She smiled sadly at him "so please? Do it for me?" She cupped his cheek without the bruise. He nodded as he let his head rest against her hand, closing his eyes.  
"Okay.." He said weakly as he attempted to lower his head onto her lap, wincing with every movement of his torso.  
"shh, it's okay." She ran her hands through his hair and started to sing the same Icelandic/English song as she did on that first night. She smiled as his body relaxed slightly. His eyes were heavy, but every time he would close them, they'd burn. He sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair, it felt heavenly.  
"Mmmm….." He said, barely audible, as he closed his eyes; relaxing quickly. She smiled wider when he relaxed more, she continued to play with his hair, knowing it felt good to him. He deserved so much better than what life handed him, he's a good person with a conscious. He always looks for the good in people, and dragons. Trinity didn't realize that Hiccup was gone as soon as she put her hand on his head. About twenty minutes passed before trinity heard the sound of gentle snoring coming from the boy. She leaned her head back onto Toothless with a small smile when she heard him softly snore. She closed her eyes while still playing with his hair.  
"I knew he was tired." She whispered to Toothless. Trinity was tired too, so not long after she fell asleep as well.


	20. Can't Get a Break

"I know" Trinity was shaking when she felt the familiar shape of the flare "got it!" She pulled it out and lit it with another match "let's get out of here." She slung the bag over her shoulder  
"Yeah you said it.." Hiccup said as they walked side by side. This was so odd. The sand by the docks wasn't this stretched out. Where they even in Berk?  
With cautious steps they continued, until a strike of lightning hit the sand next to them. The cracking noise it made kicked Hiccup's instincts into high gear, and he jumped on top of Trinity to shield her from the lightning, not even caring about the amount of pain that he just put himself in while they both fell onto the sand.  
He looked at her in the eyes while on the ground.  
"Are you hurt?"  
She held onto him.  
"n-no, well kinda, mostly scared though." She groaned from underneath him "are you okay?"  
"I will be.." He said as the pain began to hit him. He got up quickly before it really started to hurt, so that he wouldn't have to get up. He cringed when he helped Trinity up. The expression on her face told him that she needed reassuring. "I'll be okay Trin, I promise."  
She was still skeptical, but decided not to fight him.  
"Toothless? Where are you?" The familiar blue light that came with his shots illuminated the fog  
"Toothless! Keep shooting fireballs into the air! We're on our way!" Hiccup yelled as he grabbed Trinity's wrist and ran towards the fire balls.  
She quickly followed behind Hiccup till they made it to the dragon  
"there you are!" She now pulled Hiccup to Toothless's side. "this is the shore we left off of, our bags were here, but it wasn't this big." She said to Hiccup  
"I know…I dunno what's going on Trin.." He admitted  
"well maybe we can make it back to town." She had her eyes wide. She started reaching out, her eyes once again illuminated. "I think towns over there" she took Hiccup's hand and pointed.  
"Then we shouldn't waste time, come on." He said as he picked her up, and got onto Toothless, ignoring his pain. He got himself and Trinity situated before yelling at Toothless. "Tooth! Run west!"  
She squeaked when he put her on Toothless and told him to run.  
"Unexpected!" She held onto the saddle, remembering Hiccup's wounds. Toothless ran for what seemed like forever in the mist. What was with all this sand? When toothless ran to a place where the mist faded, he stopped. Sand covered the terrain for miles, touching the horizon. He gave out a yell and took off into flight, making Hiccup shift gears so that they wouldn't fall.  
Trinity slipped back when they went up.  
"Whoa!" She grasped the back of the saddle, she gripped one of his spines and started pulling herself back up.  
"TRINITY!" Hiccup screamed as he shifted his torso back and extending his arms for her; causing him great pain. "Grab my hands!"  
She didn't want to hurt him any more, but she had to take one of his hands only to be sure she wouldn't fall. Trin carefully climbed up Toothless's back, taking care not to scratch him.  
"thank you"  
"Don't scare me like that!" He said as he pulled her into a snug embrace.  
She returned the embrace.  
"I'm so sorry Hicc." She curled her fingers around his vest.  
"It's okay just… Just hold onto me." He said hesitantly.  
She wrapped her arms around he lower waist so she didn't bump his ribs.  
"okay, I will."  
"Good…" He said as he let out a sigh of relief. They flew for miles, still nothing but sand. "Okay this is pissing me off..hold on tight." He took a big inhale. "Toothless! Maximum overdrive!" He yelled as he shifted his leg into the highest gear available, sending them rocketing over the sand. The force of the speed knocked both Hiccup and Trin's torsos backwards. Hiccup dug his nails into the saddle.  
"Don't….let..go..Trin.." He strained.  
Trinity tightened her grip around his hips, and stayed close, her cuts stinging and she was fairly sure his were too  
"what's going on?" Toothless..is going faster..so we can, get away from this patch of sand quicker…" He said through gritted teeth. He exhaled deeply and moved his head to the side so Trinity could hear him. "Am I hurting you..?"  
"I'm fine! We just have to figure out where we are!" She called over the wind dancing around them  
Hiccup nodded. "Ok-Kay.." He said. He looked back and saw that the sun was setting. He couldn't see those clouds anywhere, or the mist. He shifted into a lower gear, causing Toothless to slow down. "Tooth, land."  
Trinity relaxed slightly and loosened her grip. "At least we're outta that fog." She said with a light frown. She looked around as they landed, nothing really seemed familiar, but she hasn't really lived in Berk long enough to say.

Hiccup bent his knees a little as he looked around on high alert. Sand stretched for miles, with no end in sight. He felt like he was in a sandy desert. "I don't like this Trin..I don't like this at all…"

"well that makes two of us." She stayed close to him as he looked around  
"Dig around in the sand to see if you can find any weapons.." He said. He was certain that they were being watched by something, even out in the barren landscape that they were in. "We'll need them…"  
She scrambled around looking in the sand, but found nothing. "I can't find anything!" She stayed relatively close to Hiccup and toothless  
Hiccup cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated and in pain. He just wanted to relax and get better, but luck was obviously not on his side.  
Trinity was quickly becoming disoriented, she couldn't sense anything around her. it was hard enough just to feel Hiccup and Toothless, who were right beside her. She let out a small squeak as she held her head "Hiccup?" She had her eyes closed as she called out for her companion.  
Hiccup looked down and kneeled at her side, putting a hand on her back. "Yes?"  
"oh my god" she breathed out "there you are!" She cracked an eye open to look at him and winced slightly. What the hell was going on? "something is very completely not right." It was quiet in the sandy hell that contained them, if they really needed weapons they still had her energy, but there was no telling how it would effect her.  
"Trinity, I didn't go anywhere.." Hiccup said with a concerned tone.  
She looked at him "I-I…" She had no words "something's messing with me here"  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her and shushed her. "It's okay Trinity, just close your eyes…I'll keep you safe, I promise.."  
She nodded "o-okay" she held onto him. Trinity strained to listen to their surroundings  
He began to rock her back and forth in his embrace. "Just relax..don't think about a thing, forget your surroundings. Just listen to the sound of my heartbeat. You're going to be just fine.." Hiccup said, trying to relax her so that nothing irrational happens.  
She listened to his heart as he held her. Trin relaxed slightly, and took in a deep breath. "I just don't understand" she said as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
"I don't either." Hiccup admitted. "….But if it wants you, it's gonna have to kill me first."  
"You've already taken so much pain for me." She pulled back and opened her eyes to look at him, it caused her head to spin and she quickly closed her eyes again.  
He pulled her head back to where it was, next to his chest. "Just stop talking Trin. Keep your eyes closed and relax. You'll be okay." He said as he looked at Toothless, gesturing with his face for the dragon stay on high alert.  
Trinity stayed curled close to to Hiccup as the dizziness subsided. There was a low growl that reasonated around them.  
"Wrap your arms around my neck." Hiccup said. "Don't ask questions, just do it and DON'T open your eyes."  
She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He grabbed her lower back and knees as he hoisted her up. "We're getting the fuck out of here.." He said as he walked up Toothless's back, acid spewing from his words. He was tired, in pain, but most of all, he was livid. He was sick of always being on his feet, running away from something that he couldn't even see. He set Trinity down into his saddle, locking her into place so she wouldn't fall off Toothless in flight. "Keep your eyes shut. Please."  
Another wave of dizziness hit Trinity when he picked her up, but she did what he told her to do, and kept her eyes shut. "O-kay Hiccup." She told him through gritted teeth  
He shifted gears with his foot. "Toothless! Go! I don't care where, just fly!" He yelled as he cling onto Trinity, holding her head to his chest so that she wouldn't get dizzy.  
She felt safe as Hiccup held her close from behind. When they took off she felt a bit better. Trinity let out a sigh as the pressure and headaches slowly started to fade  
When hiccup felt like they weren't being watched anymore, he turned his head around to see if anything was behind him. "Holy….shit.." He said while panting. His eyes fell upon what looked like this huge black dome, swirling around the place they were in. He turned around to talk to trinity. "I'm gonna kick toothless into high gear so we can get the fuck out of here. Hold on to the saddle and for the love of all that is good, do not let go of the saddle. No matter what happens.." Hiccup said, thinking about the possibility of him being ejected off of Toothless due to his lack of a harness. He held onto Trinity's hip bones, being mindful of her torso. He took a giant breath as he shifted his foot into the fastest gear, shutting his eyes tightly and clinging onto Trinity's hips with all he had.


	21. Out of One Fire and Into Another

Hiccup woke with the feeling of a few cold drops of water splashing on his nose. He opened his eyes and wiggled his nose before yawning. As he yawned, he stretched his arms and back out, but quickly retracted back to his previous position; cuddled against Trinity. He pursed his lips and tightened his face at the pain, but soon relaxed once more. He looked up to find that it had been drizzling, and a much more violent storm rolling inward at a moderate rate in the horizon. He came to the realization that they had to leave, and soon. The little tent that they found refuge in would definitely not withstand the intensity of the rain and velocity of the wind. Trin opened her eyes when Hiccup moved  
"What's wro-" she looked at the sky "Of course." she deadpanned. The dark clouds were flashing in themselves already, and she shuddered at the thought of lightning "That looks like a bad one…" she held onto Hiccup.  
He looked up at her.  
"We gotta get out of here.."  
"definitely." She looked at him, worried. "How though?"  
"We have to ride toothless home. I'll be okay…besides, that storm's gonna bring in waves. Big waves. Waves that will massacre this entire beach area. I'd rather be back at Berk than in the forest with that…thing.." Hiccup said, wincing a bit as he tried to sit up.  
She nodded and helped him up, she grabbed his shirt and vest handing them to him while slipping on her tank top.  
"If you're sure you can make it" Thunder rumbled in the distance and she looked back at the forest " I don't want to be stuck with that thing either…"  
Hiccup shrugged. "Can't promise much, but we don't really have much of a choice..I'm the only one who can fly him."  
She frowned slightly.  
"Yeah, Maybe when we're back home, and healed we should fix that. Lest something like this happen again." she looked at Toothless "You ready?" Toothless dipped his head near the ground, never taking his eyes off her.  
"He's ready.." Hiccup said. He began to walk onto his head. "C'mon, we can't waste time."  
Trin climbed on behind Hiccup.  
"Ready when you guys are." She shuddered when there was another flash in the sky.

Hiccup winced as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He took a deep breath, and shifted his foot into gear. Toothless took off quickly, making Trin and Hiccup lean back from the wind's velocity. Hiccup held his breath and shut his eyes as the pain in his torso grew stronger, like a fire being fed dry hay. He exhaled painfully loud when Toothless's height and speed leveled, causing some of the pain to go away.  
Trinity bit her lip when her stomach connected with his back.  
"O-okay…" She sighed as they leveled out " Sorry, Hiccup." she apologized when she realized her arms were wrapped around him tightly.  
Hiccup let out a pained groan before answering.  
"It-it's okay. Promise." He said as they slowly flew away from the island and the storm.  
she loosened her hold on him as the kept flying. Rain kept coming down on the three of them, and there was low visibility, but they were close to home.

Toothless landed on the docks, where Hiccup's suitcase was. When he picked it up and looked around, mist was EVERYWHERE. He couldn't even see his hand in front of him.  
"T-trinity..? Toothless? Where are you guys?!" He yelled out into the air.  
Trin felt around for her bag, when she found it she dug into the bottom hoping it didn't get to wet with the rain. She found a flare stick and a match in her bag. she tried to light the match hoping it wasn't wet. she lit the flare and called back to Hiccup  
"I'm over here!" she waved the light and carefully took a few steps, now with the little bit she could see. He turned around and saw a dim red light on the other side of the beach. How the hell did he get so far away?  
"Stay there Trin! I'm coming!" She immediately stopped moving when she heard his voice.  
"Okay!" she stood there patiently waiting for him till she heard something. Her senses went into over drive, what scared her was the fact she couldn't feel whatever was around's aura. "H-Hiccup, hurry…" Hiccup sprinted for her. When he got to her, he fell to her knees and embraced her tightly.  
"It's okay, I'll protect you.." He reassured her. "You have any more flares?" She put her free hand around him before nodding  
"Here, hold this please." she felt skiddish as she looked through her bag for one of the other flares, but she couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was watching them. A quick gust of wind blew at Hiccup and Trinity at that moment with her hand in her bag. Hiccup bent his knees and looked around him frantically.  
"Uhhh Trin, you might wanna find those other flares right about now…" He said, his voice trembling and shaky.


	22. Let It Out

She shivered as he held her hips.  
"I'm not going to just keep going if you fall off!" She wanted to open her eyes and look at him, but he told her to keep them shut. She kept a tight hold on the saddle. Hiccup dug his nails deeper into Trinity's skin as they got faster, becoming harder and harder to hold on with each second that went by.  
"I'm trying not to!" He screamed so she could hear him over the wind. He opened his eyes just a bit, squinting into the horizon. "Just, a little, farther.." Hiccup shut his eyes again. "You can do this, just keep holding on.." He said to himself through closed teeth. She carefully moved one hand from the saddle, and placed it on top of his.  
"Please, keep holding on!" Hiccup was about to lose his grip on Trinity when he forced his eyes open, seeing blue under the horizon line. His heart jumped out of his chest, realizing it was water. He instantly shifted into a lower gear, causing Toothless to slow down rapidly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he let go of Trinity's hips and scooted his body back up behind her, wrapping his arms around her collar bone.  
"Phew…that was close…" He pointed to the horizon. "There's water up ahead. If we can make it to the shore we could see how far we need to go before we reach Berk…I hope." Trinity laid her head back onto his shoulder.  
"I hope so" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye "Thank you. For helping me back there. I could barely tell what was up or down, or who was where." She turned her head and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his lips. Hiccup chuckled.  
"Hey don't mention it….I just, I just wish I knew why you began to feel that way.." Hiccup said as his voice trailed off. A few miles later and they were able to smell the salt in the water. Thank god it wasn't just a mirage. She took a deep breath, smiling.  
"either way, thank you so much. I felt horrible back there."  
"Like I said, it's no biggie….but we are never going back in that direction." Hiccup said as he turned around; the cloud of blackness getting smaller and smaller. Toothless landed near the water and sat on his butt, refusing to go any further until he was fed. "Ugh you've gotta be fucking kidding me.." Hiccup said as he hopped off of his dragon. Trinity giggled and got off of Toothless.  
"well all he had were some mangoes, soooo" she patted the dragon's neck.  
"Yeah but…now we don't have anything to feed him with." Hiccup said, a little annoyed. He walked up to the front of Toothless and pointed a finger at the dragon. "Look reptile, we don't have any food and we're in the middle of nowhere! What do you want me to do, let you eat my other leg or something?!" Toothless rolled his eyes at the human before lifting up his arm, pushing the human away from him with a lot of force.

Trin gasped and growled slightly. She went to Hiccup and helped him up, the push from the dragon knocked him down, she then jumped in front of Toothless.  
"Hey! Why would you do that to him? Hiccup has helped you and you him, we're all hungry, okay Buddy?" She looked back at Hiccup " we just need to make a trap or rods. Maybe we could even use a sickle…" Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder as she yelled at Toothless. "Trin it's fine. Really. Toothless and I beat each other up all the time, it's tough love." She looked at him sadly.  
"not when you already have broken ribs, Hiccup. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She plopped down in the sand.  
"He didn't hit me hard enough to do any more damage." He said as he kneeled down. He looked at Trinity and smiled warmly. "We're just gonna be stuck here until he gets fed. I'll see if there're any fish in the low tide, okay? You wait right here, I'll be right back."  
"are you sure you don't want me to help?" She asked curiously.  
"You can if you want, it won't take long though." Hiccup said as he squeezed her shoulder gently. She put her hand over his as she carefully stood up with him.  
"I'd like to go with you." A small smile appeared on her face as she held his hand.  
"Okay." Hiccup said with a smile as he helped her up.

She loved the feeling of her hand in his, as they walked looking for one of the shallow pools. Hiccup rolled up his pant legs before sticking his feet into the water.  
"God I wish I still had my fucking boot.." Hiccup said as he crouched down, catching a small fish in his right hand. Trin looked over at him sadly "but that's part of who you are, and I love you exactly as you are." Hiccup sighed.  
"I meant my shoe that I lost while looking for Toothless, but that too. I mean, yeah it's who I am now, but it's just…." He looked over at Trinity before continuing. "Tough sometimes…you know what I mean?"  
"oh." Her face flushed in slight embarrassment at her misunderstanding "yeah, sucks that you lost your boot." She looked down.

"Eh it's not all that bad." He said as he grabbed another fish by the tail and set it down in the sand. "I mean, I can easily get another." He looked over and smiled at Trinity. "I could easily buy you a new pair as well, considering you don't have yours anymore…unless they're in your bag." She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes in the sand.  
"I left my brother's boots back on that shore." She looked back at Hiccup.  
"Then," he said before pausing to grab another fish and placed it onto the sand. "I'll buy you new ones when we get back home…or make you some if you'd like handmade shoes." He said with a smirk. She smiled back at Hiccup.  
"Only if I can help, or watch!". She crouched down beside him and speared a fish with a slim finger that had elongated as a small blade. "I got one!" She giggled and lost her balance, falling on her bum. Hiccup giggled at her successful attempt at catching a fish.  
"It ain't as easy as I make it look, huh?" She shook her head.  
"you make it look so easy, guess it's just not my forte." She shrugged with a smile on her face.  
"I've been doing it since I was seven. Vikings start their training off early." Hiccup said with a smile that soon faded. A Viking….Something he knows that deep down inside, he's not. He was too much of a coward and too scrawny to be considered a "True Viking," and knowing that made his heart sink every time. Trin frowned when his smile faded.  
"hey, …" She looked down considering what she could say "you're absolutely perfect the way you are, Hiccup, don't let anyone or anything make you think differently." She crawled over to him, sitting on her knees in front of him.

Hiccup looked at Trinity, then sighed as he looked away.  
"It's just tough..having so much expected from you, and you KNOW that you can't physically do it." His heart fell deeper as he spoke. "My mother, she always wanted to watch her little boy grow up to be the strong and fearless Viking that she envisioned. To be able to carry on the name Haddock with pride and dignity through centuries.." Hiccup looked back at Trinity, sadness in his eyes and tone. "But I'm NOT that person that my parents expected me to become. And, knowing that; that I can't live up to their expectations…really sucks.." Hiccup closed his eyes and walked away from Trinity, talking as he grew further away from her. "Every time I look in the mirror, I trick myself to see this boy that could be SO much and actually worth something to his parents…." He turned around to face Trinity again, she could tell he was about to break. "But in reality, all I see a boy who's nothing but a failure in my parent's eyes! I'm worth nothing to them! And I never will be! EVER!" He screamed as tears began to fall from his face. He stood there, cupping his face into his hands and shaking with sadness and self anger. He couldn't remember how long he prayed that, one day, he could finally say that to someone. Even through muffled sobs, he felt relieved that that information was finally out in the open and not suffocating his brain any longer.  
Trinity stood up and stepped in front of Hiccup, taking his face in her hands.  
"If they can't see the the greatness and potential in you, they don't deserve you." she wiped away some of the tears before continuing "but you're worth the world and more to me…" she leaned forward slightly, capturing his lips with her slightly chapped ones, in a short, but passionate kiss.  
Hiccup sniffled before continuing to speak. He felt like such a child as he cried, and he hated that feeling.  
"It's just hard to believe that you're anything other than a failure when you've been told that by your father ever since your mom died.." He stammered through staggered inhales. "All I ever wanted was to prove to my dad that I can be successful, even without being a 'Viking' like he wants me to be.." He choked on his words before they spat out of his mouth. "I just want my dad to be proud of me and I just can't-" Hiccup closed his eyes and embraced Trinity, burying his face in her shoulder as he continued to speak, muffled gibberish, before sobbing loudly into her shoulder. He felt so relieved that he was able to scream to her about how he felt and she wouldn't shy away….  
His nails dug deeper into her back as his sobs became louder and more violent. He had no idea that telling her about this would trigger this much sadness, but he continued to fall to pieces in her arms as he drenched her shoulder in salty liquid.  
She just held onto him as the tears flowed "shh, it's okay I understand." She rubbed his back comfortingly.  
"No, no you don't understand, no one understands.." He muffled through sobs. His knees gave way under him, making it so that the only thing keeping him from the sand was his arms as they tightened slightly around her torso. "My dad makes me feel like I don't deserve anything. Toothless, happiness, l-" he paused, taking in a staggered breath before continuing. "L-love…." He muffled as he loosened his grip on Trinity.  
'Good god you fucking pansy, grow a pair and get off this island! Where the fuck's your dignity?!' His inner voice screamed through his ears, making him do exactly that.  
Hiccup stood up and backed away from Trinity, wiping his eyes furiously with his hands as he struggled to breathe regularly. "Ugh I'm sorry I'm acting like such a fucking baby..I dunno where that even came from."  
"I do understand, Hiccup. I was an outcast, I was welcomed and liked until they found out. Since my mother works around the world and my father left when I was young, I was alone! My grandmother despised me because I wouldn't sell things I would make, so I was told I was worthless." She took a shallow breath "its okay, sometimes you need to let it all out."  
Hiccup sniffed and looked up to Trinity with hollow eyes.  
"I've never had anyone who I could just 'let it a out' to. Living without a person like that for so long, you lock those feelings up in a bunch of jars and let them rot inside of you…one of my jars just broke, if that metaphor makes any sense.."  
"it makes perfect sense." She walked back to him and wrapped him in another hug.  
Hiccup was stiff in her embrace, but a deep exhale relaxed him.  
"..Thank you, Trin…."  
"anytime, really." She put a hand in his hair, and smiled.  
He smiled at her, giving her a shy kiss.


	23. should We Stay, Or should We Go?

He sighed when he pulled away from the kiss. "We'd better get Toothless fed before he eats my other leg."  
She giggled and picked up some of the fish "good point"  
Hiccup walked over to the fish, sighing before he bent down to grab Toothless's food. He walked over to his dragon and kicked him in the shin. "Eat you food you little shit." Hiccup said teasingly before he fed Toothless, smiling as he scratched the top of the dragon's head.  
Trin giggled as she watched the two interact "can I give him one?"

Hiccup looked over to Trinity and smiled, backing away from Toothless.  
"Of course!" He exclaimed.  
She picked up a fish and slowly approached Toothless."just… Um how?"  
Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. "Just dangle it in front of his face, he'll do the rest."  
She held the fish out in front of Toothless "here ya go Bud…"  
Toothless cocked his head to the side and blinked before grabbing the fish, flipping it up in the air and setting it on fire before it landed onto the dragon's tongue and slithered down his throat.  
"Haha, he's such a cutie." Hiccup said with a chuckle.  
Toothless startled her and she jumped laughing slightly.  
"Haha, he won't hurt ya Trin. Feed him another one, just like how you did the first time."  
She held out another fish and watched as he took it again. She smiled.  
"And here." Hiccup said as he threw the last fish to her, the one that he was going to feed him had Trinity not interrupted them. "Last one's all yours." He said with a someone seductive linger to his words.  
She caught the fish and smoothly tossed it to Toothless, then walked over to Hiccup, took his hands and a small smile crept across her lips.  
He couldn't help but smile himself as he gazed into her bright irises. There was just something different about her; something that made his stomach to somersaults every time she smiled at him. He felt…like he could whole-heartedly trust her, and he liked that.  
"Hello beautiful." He said as he looked at her face, examining everything from the stray eyebrow hairs to the chapped corners of her lips.  
She blushed at the complement and smiled wider.  
"heya handsome." She loved the way he looked at her. Trin took a minute to look at him, his dark auburn hair, perfect green eyes, and every freckle..  
"You ready to go? It's getting dark…" Hiccup said as he contemplated staying on the island for one more night.  
She kissed him lightly before pulling back to look at him.  
"whatever you want to do is fine."  
Hiccup looked off into the sea as he held Trinity close to him. "Well…" Hiccup said after a moment of silence. "I do miss a bed, but I also love being alone with you. I know we'd be alone in your room, but not completely alone like we are out here.." He sighed, then looked at her. "So I honestly don't know what we should do.."

She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck "well we could spend the night here." She looked up at the horizon.  
"Well yeah, but…" Hiccup turned around and pointed to the black patch of fog, a speck in the horizon, that made Trinity so weak. "What if that, whatever it is…comes back for you?"  
She shuddered and held onto Hiccup tighter "maybe we should go… What do you think?"  
Hiccup looked at the speck in the horizon as the ocean's breeze lifted his hair from his face, exposing his freckled forehead.  
"I don't know…Maybe we should leave, but what if we don't find any places to land that's nearby? Toothless is just as tired as we are.." Hiccup said as his voice trailed off. He seemed, distant to Trinity….Like he was physically holding her in his arms, but he was mentally off somewhere else, which was unnerving for her.  
"Hiccup…" She looked at her companion, the way he seemed to be elsewhere worried her.  
Hiccup tore his gaze and looked back to Trinity. "Yes? Sorry..I'm just…kinda stressed out."  
She ran a hand through his hair. "we just need to relax a little bit." Trin rested her forehead against his.  
"But…how? I mean, I don't know where I am, I don't know where Berk is, and I don't know what that…thing..wants from us..from you.." He said as he squeezed her a bit tighter into the embrace.  
She returned the embrace and nuzzled into Hiccup's neck "hey, I'm still here."  
Hiccup sighed deeply. "…I know.." He loosened his grip and looked her in the eyes. "I guess…I guess I'm just over thinking things."  
"then don't." She kissed him "we just need to stay together, and remember, we can deal."  
Hiccup smiled at her. "What would I do without you.." He said before he placed a small kiss upon her lips.  
"I could ask the same thing." She returned with a smile "we need each other." She kissed him again a bit more passionately  
He smiled when their lips parted. He looked up at the horizon, the sun setting. "Let's….let's stay here tonight. We'll leave first thing in the morning."  
"good idea" she rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder  
"Okay." Hiccup said with a small smile as the embrace ended. He looked around for things that could possibly act as blankets; to no avail. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back to Trinity. "Well, we won't be using pillows or any form of blanket.."  
She shrugged "its okay" she looked back up to the sky as the sun started to set filling the air with beautiful light

Hiccup smiled at the backdrop as his pocket suddenly felt heavier. He reached into it, only to realize that it was his mother's ring. Hiccup thought for a moment as he fiddled with the ring. Should he? No, it's way too soon. She would never say yes now, they haven't even known each other for two weeks!…..Right?  
Trin smiled and held his hand, entwining their fingers as she watched the sunset  
Hiccup smiled back at her, then sat down in the sand with her by his side. He felt the ring around his fingers, sighed, then took his hand out of his pocket. He didn't have the ring in his hand, he thought it'd be best if he waited for a better time. One side of his mouth frowned as he blew more air out of his nose, disappointed in himself. He laid his head on Trinity's shoulder as they sat in the sand; watching the sky turn yellow, orange, purple, and pink.  
Trin smiled and set her head on his "this is so beautiful…"  
"It is, isn't it? It just makes you stop and appreciate what you have…and strive for what you want.." Hiccup said. "It's amazing how something so simple as a sunset, can make you think about everything. Your past, your present, the future.."  
Trinity's smal smile grew slightly, she hoped that there was a future for them. They may have only met days ago, but she knew that she loved him. "something so simple is so symbolic…"  
"Yeah…isn't that the truth.." Hiccup said as he looked down to his pocket. The ring felt like a million bricks, but now was not the time.  
Hiccup sighed deeply, almost sounding sad. "I love you, Trinity."  
"What's wrong Hun?" Trinity knew something was up.  
Hiccup sighed and apologized to her. "My mind's just in other places right now..I'm sorry, I'm probably being a complete bonerkill right now.." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her collarbone.  
Trin scrunched up her nose "bonerkill?" She laughed slightly "naw" she she took a quick breath when he curled into her collar bone, she ran a hand through his hair.  
Hiccup chuckled when he realized that she didn't exchange her 'I love you'. "Say you love me too goddamnit." He said teasingly as he tightened his grip around her.  
She giggled "god again?" She asked playfully "I love you more than anything, Hiccup!" She held him tightly  
Her comment stung him a bit. Even though her intentions were good, it made Hiccup think that maybe he was too clingy…? It bothered him, but he let it go. "Good, you better." He said with a chuckle.  
She frowned when he let go, did she offend him? "I'm sorry." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs.  
"For what?" He knew damn well why she was apologizing, but he decided to play captain oblivious. "You have no reason to apologize for anything, Trin."  
He was telling the truth, however. She didn't have to apologize, for he quickly let it roll off his shoulder.  
"I can tell that even though I was playing, the little comment hurt, and I of all people shouldn't toss around little comments that could hurt." She looked ashamed and refused to look up at him.

"Hey,-" hiccup said as he put his hand on her upper back. "It's okay, really. Don't stress over something little like that Trin, okay?"  
She looked up at him "its just that I know what it's like it be pushed around, made fun or, assumed weak, or a freak because I'm different. Little things can hurt." It was obvious she was upset with herself.  
"Trin," he said as he grabbed her shoulder and shook her, causing her to look at him. "..Stop, you meant no harm. I let it roll off my shoulder, so-" he lifted his other hand and dusted her other shoulder off, like her shirt was covered on sand. "Wipe it off your shoulders as well.." He said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
She similed lightly when he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I guess I tend to ramble…" Her ice blue gray orbs connected with his green as the fading sunlight made a halo of sorts around him. The sight took her breath away  
Hiccup closed his eyes and lifted a side of his mouth up into a smirk, sighing through his nose as he did so. "It's perfectly okay hun, I promise." He said as he grinned slightly, the sun bouncing off his teeth and making his face a bit brighter.  
She smiled a real smile before capturing his lips with her own.  
"C'mon,-"Hiccup said when their lips parted. Let's go see if Toothless's wing will act like a blanket again." He said as he got to his feet, extending one arm down towards Trinity to help her up.  
She took his hand and pulled him down ontop of her "but first, you do know I really love you right?" She smiled lightly at him before tangling their hands together again.


	24. What Will The Day Bring?

Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled, blowing more air out of his nose than usual.  
"Of course, Trinity." He said as he opened his eyes again. "And you know that I really love you too, right?" 'Yeah, more than you know..' Hiccup thought, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
"mhmm" she smiled and pulled him into yet another kiss "I do"  
"Good,-" Hiccup said as he got to his feet. "Now c'mon, the sun has set and the moon is rising. We need sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" He said with a wink as he held out his arm for her.  
She happily took his arm "true" she stood with him as the headed over to Toothless.

Toothless was sitting near the shore when Hiccup and Trinity walked up to him. He was staring past the horizon with his intense eyes glowing in the night. He was concentrating on something…but what?  
"Hey tooth,-" Hiccup said as he put a hand on his dragon.  
The contact of human skin startled Toothless, causing him to strike his owner and pounce; trapping Hiccup underneath the dragon's body as Toothless snarled at him.  
"Whoa whoa Toothless! It's me, H-Hiccup! Your buddy!" Hiccup stammered as he laid in the sand under his dragon, paralyzed by fear.  
Toothless glared at the boy, then softened his gaze and retreated from Hiccup, whimpering as he hung his head in shame.  
"Buddy…" Hiccup said as he got to his feet and walked over to embrace his dragon. "It's okay Tooth, we're all a little on edge,-" Hiccup said before he took a step back from Toothless, looking his dragon in the eyes. "It's okay Tooth, really.."  
Toothless lowered his head and nuzzled it into Hiccup's chest as a way of an apology. "I love you too, Bud." Hiccup said as he wrapped his arms around Toothless's head.  
Toothless and Hiccup stood there for a moment without a word, perfectly content with each other as they hugged. When Toothless raised his head, Hiccup decided to speak again.  
"We're gonna stay here for only one more night and leave at dawn. Do you think you could let Trin and I use your wing as a sort of blanket?"  
Toothless looked at Trinity, then back at Hiccup to nod in approval.  
"Thanks Tooth. I don't know where I'd be without you." Hiccup said with a smile as he scratched his dragon's chin. Trin smiled, happy that Toothless approved of her.  
"Thank you Toothless." She walked over and held her hand out to him so he could sniff it. When he did she slowly moved closer to pet him.  
"Why are you hesitating, Trin?" Hiccup asked. "He already knows its you." Toothless walked up to her casually and plopped his belly onto the ground, gently lifting up his wing for Trinity and Hiccup to crawl under for the night.  
"like you said, everyone's on edge." She replied as they got under Toothless's wing "I was just trying not to startle him."  
"I think he was startled enough when I touched him…" Hiccup said quietly as he crawled under Toothless's wing and sat next to Trinity. He sighed deeply before talking; for his mind was troubled. "Hey..Trin…?" He said as he looked in her direction, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  
"yeah Hiccup?" She calmly asked him "What's up?"  
"Well, I just….ugh.." Hiccup sighed. This was a lot more complicated than he thought it would be…..but why? He's told her everything about himself; he's like a pre-schooler's reading book to her…So why was this so hard?

Hiccup looked away from Trinity, down to his thumbs. "I just have this feeling…like we're going to go back to Berk, and it won't be the same as when we left it. It'll be this completely foreign place to us, and this feeling just WON'T go away. I've had it for the past three days…" Hiccup sighed, then looked back up at Trinity with desperate eyes. "And I don't know why…I just feel like we're always on the run..and going back to Berk won't change that feeling… I dunno..I guess I just,-" Hiccup inhaled sharply before continuing. "I guess I just don't know what to do anymore to stop this feeling; this feeling that I'm being chased by something I can't even see…"

Trinity cupped the side of his face and ran her thumb over his cheek "we've had a rough last few days, I understand Hiccup" she didn't want to worry him, but she had that feeling too. Something's not right and it puts dread in the pit of her stomach.  
"we faced demons, water, horrible storms, an anthro, and some unknown force. We can take it." Trinity didn't entirely convince herself, but she hoped she did Hiccup.  
"Yeah, that is a lot, huh?" He said sheepishly, trying to force a laugh. "But…what if it's something that we both can't fix? Like…-" hiccup licked his lips, then continued. "What if there is something wrong on Berk, and we can't stop it no matter how hard we tried?" Hiccup asked, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "I'm, scared Trinity. I don't care what happens to me, but I DON'T want anything to happen to you."  
"Hicc, if something happens, if we go down, we go down together." She told him in a stern yet soft voice. "I will NOT willingly let you go." She held onto him tightly "….I love you to much for that to happen." ,Hiccup closed his eyes and forced one of the sides of his mouth to form a smirk.  
"Thanks Trin…I guess it's just my anxiety being at crazy levels for the past few days.."  
"It's okay. How could they not be high?" She ran a hand through his hair.  
Hiccup smiled somberly as her fingertips gently glided through his hair. "I don't know where I'd be without you.." He admitted as he rested his head upon her shoulder. "Like really. I can't even begin to express where I'd be if it weren't for you. I honestly contemplated suicide because of how much my inner demon's were attacking me and how my father didn't even care enough to listen. I was riding Toothless that day to try and calm down so I could find a place to logically think about whether or not I should end it all." Hiccup sighed before making a statement.  
"I guess with every mountain of coal, there's a diamond in there somewhere, huh."

She teared up, Trinity had no idea she could be so important to someone. "You were the saving grace for me, I thought I was doomed to be alone, then you literally dropped into my life."  
"We'll, flew." He corrected with a chuckle. He exhaled deeply through his nose. "We'd better go to bed Trin. Toothless'll want to leave as soon as dawn comes." She nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she wrapped her arms around his midsection nuzzling into him.  
"you're probably right."  
Hiccup sighed deeply. "Whatever happens tomorrow, if anything, just know that whatever I do, I'll have your best wishes in mind.." He said as he closed his eyes; exhaustion slowly taking over.

"please don't leave me…" She slowly drifted into sleep.

"I won't, promise.." He said as he slowly drifted off himself.


	25. It Was Only A Dream That's What He Sa

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she held onto him tighter….  
_As she slept she was dropped into a war zone, alone. "Hiccup! Hiccup where are you!" She shrieked, dodging flames and flying weapons "Hiccup!" Tears were streaming down her face. she slipped in the quickly forming mud as it started to rain, Stoic came racing at her, weapon raised. It was then her eyes illuminated, and she became fully aware of the Whispering Death behind her, both lunged for the attack and she was caught in the middle. Trinity let out a blood curdling scream as she jolted awake._ "Whoa whoa Trin! Hey it's okay!" She heard as her eyes opened. She found that Hiccup was holding her tightly, stroking her hair with one hand and scratching her back with the other. "You're alright it's okay…..it's okay.." Hiccup said calmly in her ear in an attempt to console her. She clutched onto him, as she sobbed into his shoulder. After about five minutes she was only lightly wheezing  
"H-Hiccup." She couldn't tell if it w as only a nightmare, or if it was a premonition.  
"Shhh…everything's gonna be alright. I'm here, I'll keep you safe.." Hiccup said as he rocked her back and forth gently.  
"What happened, hun?" Hiccup asked concernedly when he loosened his grip, making Trinity look up at him. She shook her head and looked at him with dull, tear-stained blue gray eyes.  
"war," her voice was hoarse "death, pain. It was horrible Hiccup." She swallowed "terrifying…"  
"Baby it was only a dream. You're safe and sound under Toothless's wing and in my arms. Nothing can hurt you." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now go back to sleep baby…you're gonna be perfectly fine. I'll keep ya safe." He said before leaning in, gently kissing her puffy eyelids. She sniffled a bit and dried her face before yawning. She curled as close to Hiccup as she could, letting his body heat and the protective feeling his soul gave off lul her back to sleep. Trinity would whimper from time to time, but she didn't wake up screaming.

In fear of her waking up screaming again, Hiccup remained awake for the rest of the night.  
He wasn't awake for long, only about five hours, but in those five hours his mind did everything but shut up. When Toothless lifted his wing to let Dawn's light shine through, Hiccup's eyes were horridly bloodshot and swollen; a result of him not blinking as he thought about everything bad that could possibly happen today. His eyes felt like they were soaked in acid as he blinked, a common symptom of a dry eye. He let out an exhausted yawn as the burning in his eyes slowly began to subside. Trin whined as she moved and looked at Hiccup, with his puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you up last night.."  
"There's no need to,-" Hiccup said while he put his fists against his spine and leaned back to pop his back, only to have his ribs inflict a great amount of pain upon him. "Ah!…ap-pologize." He said as he straightened his back out. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on Trinity. "You couldn't help it." He said as he blinked repeatedly at her, causing the corners of his eyes to tear up. She got up and looked at him with sad eyes. Trin gently rubbed his sides before raising her hands and taking his pain again  
"take it easy Hicc. when we get home we'll go to my place, get you settled in, tend to wounds, then we can just cuddle together and start a new life." She smiled lightly.  
"I look forward to it." Hiccup said warmly. He sighed as he embraced Trinity.  
He stared off into the sunrise as tears streamed down his face. He wasn't sad, it was just a reaction to his eyes being open for five hours with very scarce blinking.

Trinity laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. "Just imagine it. Maybe one day we'll have a good life, and a family." Her cheeks tinted pink as she spoke. 'A family? Wait…. does she plan on settling down with me?!' Hiccup exclaimed inside his head, making him close his eyes and smile.  
"I'd like that." Hiccup admitted. "Really, I would." She sighed happily as they watched the sunrise. Their peace was interrupted when Toothless nudged them.  
"Fuck off Toothless, were enjoying the sunrise." Hiccup said groggily as he ran his fingertips through Trinity's hair. Trinity giggled lightly as Hiccup snarked at Toothless.  
"Mhmm" she loved the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She started to hum as she held onto him, hoping that this wouldn't end, the the feeling of dread from going back to Berk unnerved her. Hiccup sighed deeply through his nose. "We'll head out when the sun has been out long enough to heat our skin." Hiccup said warmly as he looked at his fingers that were flowing through her hair. She sighed and reluctantly agreed  
"…okay" she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "but I really don't want this to end…"  
"Who says it will?" Hiccup asked her curiously, trying to be optimistic. "We'll go back to Berk, and if everything's fine we'll start anew at your place. If everything's not fine, I'll fight off whatever's there and then we'll start anew. Over my dead body will it end." Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of something going awry between here and there. Her hands trailed up to the back of his neck, and pulled him to her in a very passionate kiss, tears flowing down her cheeks now.  
"Please, no matter what, we have to stay together." She connected their lips once more.  
"Trin, stop worrying." Hiccup said when their lips severed. "We'll be alright. I won't let you get hurt, I promise." 


	26. Trinity's Got Demons Too

"its not me who I'm worried about." Trin put her hand on his cheek and looked into his caring eyes "something just doesn't feel right, and I couldn't bare it if something happened to you.."

"I'll be fine Trin, really." He said as he kissed her cheek gently. "You have nothing to worry about, nothing bad'll happen to me." He said reassuringly.

She pulled him into a loving embrace "now that I've met you, know you… Love you. It's hard, even though we haven't known each other that long, to imagine…" She looked down and swallowed "I-I just can't." Tears dripped from her cheeks to the space between them.

"Don't imagine it Trinity." He said as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, making her look back up at him. "I won't let anything bad happen to me, or you. We'll be okay."

she sniffled a bit "Promise?" she was truly scared for him, that dream, where was he? "I just can't shake this feeling that something horrible is going to happen…" she kept their eye contact, even when Toothless nudged them again to get going.

"Yes. Cross my heart." He said with a smile. "You worry too much hun. You need a moment to relax before we take off?"

She nodded a little "that sounds like a good idea." She looked down at the impatient dragon. "but he's ready to go."

"Well he can fucking wait." Hiccup said with a chuckle as he looked at his dragon.  
Toothless grunted, but laid down in the sand regardless.

Trin smiled a small smile, and chuckled lightly. She laid her head back on Hiccups chest, as weird as it sounded she was happy right there, on an island neither of them knew where it was with the possibility of something hunting her. She sighed sadly "We'll have to go back sometime," she laughed as she thought about how upset her little kitten would be when she got back "I still have Amaretto at home."

"Of course! We a should be back by noon anyway if we didn't stray too far from Berk."

Trinity sighed, rubbing his back. "Well, we need to find out once and for all if any of these feelings and dread about Berk are true…"

"We will, once we're ready." Hiccup said as he sighed. The boy was exhausted, and it showed; especially in his eyes.

"you really need some sleep. I'm sure Toothless will understand." She shot a look at the dragon in question

The dragon reluctantly nodded, but Hiccup wasn't too keen on the idea. "No. I'll be perfectly fine Trin. If I fall asleep we'll have to stay here another day, and I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"You look exhausted Hiccup, at least take a nap. For me." She looked up at him, her faded blue gray eyes pleading.

Hiccup huffed reluctantly, knowing he wasn't gonna win this fight. "Okay…but only for like, two hours.." He said groggily as he laid on his side in the sand, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Thank you." She leaned against Toothless, and ran her hands through his hair as she softly sang "Tonight will be the night I will fall for you. Over again, don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true…" She trailed off when she noticed he was in a deep sleep.  
Toothless bowed his head to the ground and approached Trinity while whimpering; it was obvious that the dragon was scared and wanted to leave the island as soon as possible.

"shh" she looked at Toothless "I know buddy, but I couldn't let him go anywhere like that." She removed one hand from Hiccup's hair and patted Toothless's head.

Toothless rolled his eyes and plopped in the sand, obviously frustrated as he grunted; his teeth bared as he did so.

"Calm down, we will leave soon." She started singing different songs as she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feeling of the sun.

After about a few hours, Toothless decided to try to wake up Hiccup. He crawled up to his owner's face and nudged it with his nose, but Hiccup didn't budge. Toothless continued to nudge Hiccup, but Hiccup still failed to respond. Toothless let out an irritated grunt and placed his paw under hiccup's stomach, tossing him up into the air like a pancake in a skillet. Hiccup hit the sand on his back, but still didn't wake up. Toothless cocked his head to the side and looked over to Trinity, a confused expression on his eyes.

Trinity's eyes widened "Hiccup?" She was immediately at his side, checking vitals.

Hiccup heartbeat was faint, but still there as she checked for a pulse under his jawbone. It didn't look like he was breathing, but when she placed her fingers by his nose, she felt air being blown onto them. The poor kid was just exhausted.

"oh thank god!" She breathed out "he's just so tired." She smiled gently and kissed his forehead.

He let out a small whimper as she kissed his forehead. She looked back at him to see that his facial expression changed, from a blank one to a pained one. He wasn't in pain though, just having a bad dream; a nightmare.

"no, no, no. Shh, it's okay honey, I've got you." She put his head on her lap as she started humming "relax, you're okay."

His expression softened when his head was placed into her lap, but it still looked pained as he whimpered, moving his head to the side. It was obvious that he wasn't having a pleasant dream, but it was also obvious that he needed to stay asleep.

She huffed knowing that this could make Hiccup angry, but she did it anyway. Trinity placed two fingers on his temples, and focused, her eyes glowed the baby blue again as she entered Hiccup's mind and was dropped into his dream. It was possible to see the faint glow of green from behind his eyelids.

Trinity was plunged into a place that she didn't quite understand, nor could really describe. All she knew was that everything was black, making the place seemed very claustrophobic.  
She heard heavy panting, only to realize that Hiccup was running; away from something. He screamed in between gasps for air, spitting out 'no's and 'please stop's before he tripped over rocks, his hands breaking his fall.  
He turned around and began to crawl backwards on his feet and elbows, crying and pleading for the thing that was chasing him to stop.  
The figure appeared from the darkness, stunning Trinity with what she saw.  
The thing that was chasing Hiccup, was her; only not really. It resembled her in almost every single way, the only difference being the eyes. Instead of her natural eyes, there were the all too familiar red ones that made her stomach flip when she saw them. It was his inner demon.  
"Please…Let her go, I'll do anything!" He pleaded as tears stung his skin. Trinity walked up to him quickly and placed her hands around the boy's neck, lifting him up in the air as he flailed his legs; struggling for air.

"Told you I'd be back!" Trinity hissed evilly.

As Trin watched from the sidelines, she was aware that she could participate, but the scene shocked her. It reminded her of her own demon, sadly hers was literal. The Trinity attacking Hiccup Looked like her when 'Jayne' took over, she subconsciously placed a hand over her left side, above the Celtic moon and stars surrounded in a barbed circle that was concealed under her clothing. "no." She quietly muttered as she fell to her knees "No, no, no, NO!" Her head snapped up as two silver sickles came to her hands as she charged the evil clone.

Hiccup gasped as his eyes shot open. He looked around frantically as he panted, seeing Trinity above him and Toothless at his side; safe and sound back on the beach.

He couldn't notice his own eyes as they glowed, but he saw Trin's, they were still connected. Trinity fell back onto the sand as she battled Hiccup's demon as if it were her own.

"What. Do. you. want. Now, Jayne?!" she hissed at the horrid creature. It tilted it's head "Jayne? never been called that before, you've got demons of your own don't you little girl." it shot back, it's voice echoing over top of itself.

"Doesn't matter, you need a name for me to identify the bastard taking my form," it was then she noticed the mirror image, wasn't exactly mirror. "Oh, _Come on!_ I know I'm pretty flat chested, but really?" 'Jayne' as Trin called 'her' looked down. "I honestly didn't do that." it chuckled "But it is an improvement."

"Bitch." Trinity took this moment when it's guard was down to attack.

The demon swiftly dodged Trinity's attack, floating over to Hiccup who was stuck to the ground in fear. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jayne said as she grabbed Hiccup by the hem of his shirt, forcing him up to his feet. Jayne wrapped one of her arms around Hiccup's throat and pulled out a dagger with the other hand. "Unless you want your little useless thing here to get hurt…" She said as her red eyes began to vividly glow, sending chills down Trin's spine.  
Jayne's words were like acid to Hiccup's heart. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I'm…useless…?'

"Trinity…what is she talking about..?"

"Don't you touch him you f*cking bitch" Trinity snarled "He is absolutely _Not _useless. You are!" Trin's temper took hold, but she didn't want Hiccup to get hurt "Please, _PLEASE_ take me, leave him alone." she knew that she already had one demon inside of her, one that couldn't be removed, the _real_ Jayne. But maybe the demon would take the deal anyway.

Hiccup's demon smiled evilly at her. "Mmmmno." It said as it thrusted the dagger into Hiccup's back.  
Hiccup's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide at the sudden strike of pain that severed into his back, rippling across his whole body as his inner demon began to twist the dagger. It let out an evil cackle as Hiccup began to grow limp in its choke-hold, the boy's heartbeat getting slower as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. The demon held him until Hiccup stopped breathing, retracting the dagger and laughing as it threw Hiccup's body into the sand. "Bye now." It said as it snapped his fingers, causing Hiccup to actually wake up from his nightmare; knocking Trinity out of his dream as well so they were both coherent with their surroundings.  
Toothless opened his eyes and lifted his head at the two of them, whimpering eagerly to leave.  
Hiccup just sat there, completely stunned at what just happened inside of his head. How did Trinity get inside of his dreams like that?

Trin hissed as she was forced out of the dream, but she shot up and checked on Hiccup, forgetting about the headache she had. "Hiccup, are you okay?" She asked while pressing one palm to her temple.

Hiccup looked up at her, his eyes full of terror as he tried to stop hyperventilating. "N-n-no!" Hiccup admitted. "How did you, how did you do that?!"

She winced slightly "H-Hiccup, I-I…" She jumped up quickly, causing a wave of dizziness. "I'm sorry." She stumbled in the sand as she made a quick escape.

Hiccup crawled over to her and put a hand on her back. "It's okay Trin…just, just warn me next time, okay? You scared the shit out of me.."

She whimpered at another spike of pain "You needed to sleep, and you were having a nightmare, I-I just had to help y-you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hiccup sighed, his hear rate finally settling down. "It's okay Trin, I'm fine now." He said as he gave her back a gentle pat.

"but I scared you. I shouldn't be able to do that." She let out a heavy sigh "You deserve someone you'll always feel safe by, not someone like me." She looked down. Trinity had always hated that she was so different, but she didn't let it show, she needed to be happy for other people, so they would be.

"Hey, don't talk like that." He said as he put his hand under her chin, raising it so that she'd look at him. "Being scared is a normal emotion Trin, it'll happen sometimes. It's okay, I promise." He said before Toothless nudged his back, eager to leave. "I guess we'd better get ready to leave, yeah?" He said as he smiled reassuringly at her.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. And Hiccup, thank you." She pulled him into a kind and loving hug.


	27. This is Neither The Time, Nor The Place

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. And Hiccup, thank you." She pulled him into a kind and loving hug.  
"Don't mention it hun. Now come on,-" Hiccup got up to his feet with a grunt. "We'd better get going now if we're ever gonna make it back to Berk.."

"Yeah you're probably right." Trinity stood up with him and walked over to Toothless.

Hiccup let Trinity get on first so that she would be the one strapped into the harness instead of him. He sat down behind her and put his feet where they were supposed to be. "You ready..?" Hiccup asked as he wrapped his arms hesitantly around Trinity's waist.

She nodded and looked back at him. "Yeah." She was confused as to why he hesitated to hold onto her, but she put her hands on top of his and held onto him.

"Okay.." Hiccup said, his leg trembling as he shifted gears. Within the blink of an eye, they were off. Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the wind hit his face as he tried to relax.

Trin sighed "….. Are you still scared?"

"Uhm, more nervous than anything really.." Hiccup admitted. "But…I'll be okay."

"If you're sure…" she had one hand over his, and the other held onto the front of the saddle.

"Honestly, I'm not..but I can't run from fate. Whatever happens is bound to happen." Hiccup said shakily, obvious that he was letting his anxiety control his thoughts.

She looked back at him. "You just need to relax a little." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know, and I'm trying to. But it's just…" Hiccup let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "It's hard to explain..but I'll be okay. I can promise that much."

"I'm glad…." She still had that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach "Hiccup, I love you."

"I love you too, Trin..really." He said as his grip on her grew tighter, him kissing her cheek as well.

Trin sighed and lightly smiled, everything was going to be fine, right?

After a while on Toothless she could see a shore in view. "Is that berk?" A smile broke across her face, they were this close to a new beginning. "we're almost home!"

"Maybe…I can't tell for sure. I don't think so though, because half of that island is on fire." Hiccup said as they got closer and closer to the island.  
As they approached the island, realization hit Hiccup like a ton of bricks. It was Berk, and dragons he's never seen before were attacking everything that moved with their fire breath. "Oh, no…" Hiccup sighed in disbelief.

"What's happening? I thought the dragons were trained." Trinity questioned concerned.

"T-they..they are…" Hiccup said as his voice trailed off, shifting gears so that Toothless stopped going forward; just hovering over the water. "I knew something bad was gonna happen…" Hiccup said disgustedly as his stomach turned.

Trin held tightly to his hand. "w-we need to do something…" She hated the feeling in her stomach from seeing Berk burn.  
Hiccup's adrenaline kicked in as his expression changed from shocked to pissed off in an instant. He let out a low growl from his throat, narrowed his eyes, and roughly shifted gears, sending Toothless darting through the air towards Berk.

Trin yelped ant the sudden increase in speed "Hiccup! Sl-slow down!"

"No!" Hiccup snapped, determined to get to Berk and fight with all he had.  
They landed on the docks and Hiccup flipped off of Toothless immediately, running towards town.  
He didn't run far before tripping over a burnt corpse. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head in pain. "Ow…" He said as he opened his eyes to examine the corpse. It took him a moment, but he recognized who the body belonged to; causing him to push himself backwards in shock as his stomach tied itself in knots. "Oh, god…." Hiccup said; terrified.  
It was his father.

Trinity stumbled off of Toothless and ran into Berk, and looked around.. her blood ran cold at the sight, it looked just like her nightmare. "H-Hiccup!" Tears formed in her eyes, she was horrified. She turned a corner and came face to face with a Whispering Death, she let out a scream and turned again running around lost, she hadn't lived in Berk long enough to know where to go. She turned another corner hoping to loose the rogue dragon when she tripped and skidded to a stop in the dirt, scrambling on her hands and knees to get away, when she finally caught sight of him. "Hiccup!"

He tore his gaze away from his father when Trinity yelled his name. His pupils grew small as he saw a dragon chasing her. He quickly got to his feet, grabbing his father's helmet and sword. He put the helmet on and ran towards Trinity. He got in between her and the dragon, reluctantly ready to kill it if he had to. As it approached him, he looked over his shoulder to Trinity.  
"Run!" He screamed sternly with pleading eyes, begging her to find refuge.

Now that she had a moment to clear her head she focused, and her sickles materialized. "No! I will not leave you!" She took up a defensive stance.

Hiccup turned around and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back as tears streamed down his face. The last thing he wanted was for Trinity to have the same fate as his father. "Damnit Trinity! Go!" He screamed desperately as the dragon pounced to attack, making Hiccup turn around. he lost his balance and fell on his behind, trembling with fear. He held up his sword and squeezed his eyes shut when the dragon's agape mouth was less than a foot from him, impaling the roof of the dragon's mouth. The dragon let out a screech before it fell, dying before the its jaw touched the ground.

She rushed forward and kissed him passionately before turning and running. She burst through the front door of her house, she grabbed Amaretto, putting him in one of the pouches on her bag. Pulling the bag over her shoulders she took off to the dragon academy. "please be okay Hiccup…."

The blood on his hands made him dizzy and nauseous as the realization hit him; he killed a dragon. He pulled the sword out of the dragon's head and ran as it began to rain. He had to check for survivors. He ran in one random direction, not caring where he went. His search and rescue efforts were cut short by another dragon, who grabbed onto his shoulders with its talons and flew off in the direction of the dragon fighting arena. When the dragon came across the arena, Hiccup looked down. The open roof was secured by spikes that acted as a dome shelter, and looking down he was able to see people huddled in corners with their dragons, Trinity and Toothless being a few among the crowd. Without thinking, he lifted his sword and slashed the dragon's feet, making the creature let go of him as he hovered over the arena. He fell onto the sides of the spikes, falling through them like a rag doll and hitting the ground on his stomach with a painful yelp; his helmet flying off into a random direction. He groaned in pain as he lifted his torso by his arms, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oh my god! Hiccup!" Trinity ran forward and pulled him up, embracing him before kissing him passionately "you're safe!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. Being protective as she is she looked him over for any injuries other than the ones they both got on their 'journey' "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ugh….yeah.." Hiccup admitted as he tried to get to his feet. "But..I'll be fine I guess…What about you?" He asked, looking up at her as he placed his hands on his knees, still not completely lifted.

"I'm fine. No worse that when we parted." She knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah..I just…" Hiccup sighed and got back onto his knees, looking up at her. "Trinity I know this is a very bad time and definitely not how I planned on doing this..but,-" he reached into his pocket and grabbed his mother's ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you if we make it out of this.." He admitted as he began to cry. He grabbed her left hand, kissed it, then looked up at her; his eyes desperate and filled with anguish. "Trinity England…W-will you marry me?" He asked shakily as more tears fled from his eyes. It was now or never.

More tears came pouring from her eyes as she vigorously nodded "Y-yes!" Her voice cracked as she cried "Of course ill marry you! When this is all over it'll be you and me." The salty liquid still cascading from her eyes was obscured as the pair was soaked with rain. Trin rested her forehead against Hiccup's, they had both forgotten about the other people in the academy and the dragons attacking, for the moment of pure bliss as they shared a tender and loving kiss. "Please stay here.." she whispered to him.

Hiccup looked into her eyes, saddened because he'll have to regret her wish. "I-…I can't, Trinity.." He stammered. "If I don't fight, our entire isle will go up in flames and we'll all die with it. If no one else is going to be the hero, I might as well be again for the people of Berk..I'm not gonna stand on the wayside and watch our town go up in flames…" Hiccup left her to go get his helmet. He put it on and went back over to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "But I need you to stay here. I can't have anyone but Toothless and I to leave this dome…" He said as Toothless walked up to his side, sitting down so Hiccup could get on. Hiccup sat down on Toothless and strapped himself into the saddle before looking back at Trinity. "I love you, Trinity.."  
She was silently sobbing as her love told her he had to go. "Please be careful Hiccup. I can't stand to lose you. You have to come back so we can start that new life." She gave him a sad smile. "I love you too…"

Hiccup nodded his head reassuringly. "I will be."  
He shifted gears and Toothless took flight, worming their way out of the spikes and out into the open; out into danger.  
Hiccup looked to his left, two dragons were flying towards him. "Ready to kick some ass, buddy?" Hiccup yelled. Toothless roared in agreement and they took off towards the dragons. Toothless burnt one to a crisp as Hiccup decapitated the other.  
"Hah! Two down, two to go!" Hiccup exclaimed as he saw two dragons setting fire to a nearby house. "Let's get them!"  
Hiccup darted towards the dragons, his adrenaline pulsing through his body. This is exhilarating. Was this how it felt to be a true Viking? Was this what it meant to be one? He didn't have the answer to either of those questions, but now was not the time to contemplate that. Hiccup killed off the two dragon's with ease with the help of his sword. He sighed triumphantly, thinking it was over.

He was wrong.

"C'mon toothless, let's go back and tell everyone it's safe to come out." Hiccup said. He turned Toothless around only to be knocked off instantly by a swat of a dragon ten times Toothless's size. Hiccup hit the ground with a scream, loud enough for the whole town to hear. How did he not see the dragon? And where was Toothless!?  
Hiccup saw the dragon flying down towards him and quickly dodged it's talons, getting to his feet and running towards the dock's beach.

Trin's eyes widened, that was Hiccup. "No, NO! Hiccup!" She tore off to the door rushing and pushing past people. "Hiccup, I'm coming!" She wailed. She was making quick and agile work of getting to the door until two sets of arms grabbed her. "Who are you! Let me go! I need him, he needs me!" She looked at the two boys that had a hold on her, who later she'll learn to be Snotlout and Fishlegs, and thrashed about.  
Snotlout looked at as if she were crazy "You can't go out there! You're pretty and there's not enough pretty girls here." Ruffnut and Astrid both hit him upside the head with a simultaneous "Hey!"  
"What Snotlout means, is that Hiccup will be fine. Dragons are his thing." Fishlegs tried to reassure her. She looked over at him, tears staining her face. "H-how can you be sure?" She asked meekly, more tears coming to her eyes. The large boy couldn't bring himself to find an answer, so he stayed silent.

"Okay….you can do this Hic…" Hiccup told himself as he stood on the beach, looking at his terrified expression in the reflection of his bloody sword. He took a few deep breaths before he saw the dragon's reflection running towards him. Hiccup closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before spinning around to face his opponent; his sword in the air ready to strike. "Come get some…" Hiccup snarled silently as the dragon got closer and closer.  
The dragon was a few yards away from the tip of Hiccup's sword when it took off into the air, throwing Hiccup off guard. "Whoa!" Hiccup yelled. His voice seemed to travel across the land, why was he echoing so much?

Trinity tore from their grasp, and sat right next to the door. She had her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her knees, reaching out to feel the warm of Hiccup's soul. It was the only comfort she could get. She thought as hard as she could, hoping to get a message to him 'Please stay safe, I need you Hiccup…' Even though she didn't know Trinity, Astrid felt the need to try and cheer her up. "Hey." She sat down next to Trin "I'm Astrid. I know you care about Hiccup, and he cares about you. He's way to stubborn to go down without a fight." Trin wiped her face before looking at Astrid with illuminated blue eyes "T-thank y-" she was cut off when Astrid yelped in surprise and jumped back. The small smile on Trinity's face disappeared once again.

"Please stay…..need you.." Hiccup heard as the faceless voice whispered in his ear, taking his attention off the dragon. "Wha…?" Hiccup said as he looked to the sand in confusion.

Had he only paid attention, he wouldn't have to face the fate he was about to get.

The dragon pounced on him, grabbing him by the waist as it flew up high in the air over the beach's jagged rocks. Hiccup screamed as he was jerked up into the air, turning around in the dragon's grasp to face the monster….was that, the dragon that caused him to lose his leg..? No, it couldn't be! That dragon blew up, right?  
The dragon leaned in in an attempt to eat the boy when hiccup retaliated, slashing the dragon's neck deeply as blood splattered all over his upper body. He screamed in anger as he did so and, without thinking, stabbed the sword into the dragon's hand. The dragon yelped and threw Hiccup towards the ground as it began to fall; it being dead before it hit the water.  
Hiccup let out a yelp before he fell backwards onto the rocks, breaking his back and stabbing his neck. His eyes grew wide and all the air escaped his lungs as his body hit the tall rocks. He let out a tiny whimper before his eyes rolled up, causing his eyelids to close as he fell.  
It was there, face-first on the sand, where his heart stopped beating.


	28. A Miracle

After a while, Hiccup opened his eyes and groaned as he rose from the sand. He looked down and took a step back at what he saw, gasping as he did so. He was still laying on the ground; dead. It was at that moment when a portal-like beam of light opened up in front of him. Curious, he stepped through, leaving his body behind as he ventured off into the unknown.

Trinity's head snapped up "no…" She breathed out "NO! No, no, no. Hi-hiccup…" She sobbed as she pounded on the door "You promised! You promised me you'd be safe…" Trin sank back down to the floor and curled in a ball sobbing as her heart shattered, the ring he gave her firmly clutched in her hand. "I love you, please come back…" The other teens watched as she had a break down. "Wait, please come back? What does she mean?" Astrid looked at the others as she asked that. They all shrugged not knowing. Fishlegs slowly walked up the the emotionally distressed girl. "Hey, it'll be okay." He put his hand on her back, but she quickly scrambled away. "No it won't! The only person, other than my best friend, that whole-heartedly accepted and loved me is dead!" She managed to sob out "I-I can't feel his soul anymore…" She laid there is a weeping pile, no one moved a muscle, they all just looked at each other. "I just want him here, to hold me one last time. Is that so much to ask?"

Hiccup found himself in a room, a white room with only two doors. One in front of him, one behind him. "H…hello?" Hiccup stammered. Where was he? It was awfully quiet in the room, making him completely uncomfortable.  
He sat down on his behind and wrapped his arms around his knees that pressed against his chest. He would wait. It'd be better to do that than to do something stupid.

He sat there for what seemed like forever, hearing very familiar and faint sobs from behind the door that he had his back turned to. He decided to ignore it, for he didn't know what was sobbing…even though the name and face was on the tip of his tongue.  
He contemplated the name to match the crying when the door in front of him opened, a light shining through as his mother emerged from being a silhouette in the light. She still stood behind the door, but barely. "It's time to come home, Hiccup.." She said to him.  
"M-mom…?" He asked, stunned, yet skeptical. How did he know that it wasn't his inner demon playing tricks on him again?

Everyone dispersed from around Trinity, leaving her in q sobbing mess on the cold concrete floor. Amaretto, her little brown and white kitten, clambered over to her, crawling between her arms to nuzzle her nose. "H-he's gone, h-he left me…" She held onto the small animal as it mewed once as a response. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III. DAMNIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!" She screamed at the sky as she sat up. When the now light rain continued to fall she gave up yelling for him. "He's not coming back for me…" She stood up and retrieved her pack then put Amaretto on her shoulder as she pried the door open with ridiculous ease, due to the added emotional strength to her walked along the docks they met on with an emotionless mask, hiding her inner turmoil, when she found him. She walked over to his body, silent tears falling down her expressionless face. Trinity bent down and picked him up, she carried him all the way back to her home, earning some concerned looks. She kicked open her door and walked straight upstairs where she sat him on her bed and opened the shutter over the big skylight. She sat down with a notebook and pencil on the chair under the window and fell to pieces as she drew pictures of the two of them, some smiling, some crying, or laughing, but all of them were tear stained. There was a tapping on her window followed by a sad wail. She opened the window and let Toothless in, he nudged Hiccup hoping to wake him up, when Trinity spoke with a raspy voice "you don't think I already tried?" The salty liquid continued to cascade down her face as the dragon sadly curled around her and the kitten.. They were all they had left.

"How do I know you're my real mother.." Hiccup stammered in protest as he got to his feet, taking a cautious step back. Hiccup's mother chuckled lightly at him. "Hiccup, baby, you're dead. See?" She said as she pointed to the door behind him as it creaked open, making Hiccup turn around to see the world he would have to leave behind. His body was bloody, his back arched at an uncomfortable degree as he lay dead on Trinity's bed. He looked over and saw Trinity, drawing as she sobbed to herself. Toothless had his head rested on the table she was drawing on, occasionally looking up at Trinity and whimpering with his ears laid back. "Trinity! Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he ran to the open door. He tried to run through the door frame, but an invisible force rejected him from doing so. "You can't do that, son.." His mother told him calmly.

Trinity finished adding the last bit of color to her last picture. It was only Hiccup, from that sunset on the beach, she used the colored pencils perfectly to show how the light created a halo around him, highlighted the red in his hair, and added an unearthly beauty to his already impossibly beautiful eyes. She took this one out of her book and placed it in a frame before hanging it up and going back to her spot with her two mute companions. She stared at the picture as more tears and sobs racked her body "H-Hiccup… I'm so sorry" Toothless licked her cheek and nuzzled closer to her,hoping to provide some comfort to the emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted girl.

"No…" Hiccup whispered as he reached a hand out towards them, the air around the door acting as glass. Hiccup's mother approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to make a choice, hun. Come with me to an eternal life together, or back to the ones you love the most…"  
Hiccup thought for a moment, then turned around to face his mother. "Mom, I'm gonna die someday anyways. Right now…I'd rather wait for you and spend the rest of my life with the girl I love…please understand mom, but I'll come back to you someday.." Hiccup pleaded.  
Hiccup's mother nodded her head in approval and walked him through the door back to his old life.

Hiccup and his mother walked up to his body, her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you,-" Hiccup tore his gaze from his body and back to his mother. "Mother." Hiccup said. His mom smiled and embraced him. "You're welcome hun. I'll see you soon, and always remember,-" she kneeled down to look at him at his eye level. "You'll always be a true Viking in my eyes. No matter what."

She stood up and, without another word, she left the room, shutting the door to Heaven behind her.  
Hiccup turned back to his body and placed his hands on him. His touch mended all of the boy's wounds, making his body move and go back onto alignment on the bed. He removed his fingers from his body and sighed, smiling over at Trinity who was starring at Hiccup's body in shock as he made his body move. He looked back at himself and laid down on top of himself, sinking back into his own skin. When he was fully sunken into his body, color returned to his face and his heart started beating again.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, letting out a small whimper as his eyes got used to the brightness of Trinity's room.

Toothless and Amaretto had taken asleep cuddled around Trinity, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She wouldn't leave him alone, but he left her… She looked back over at the shell that once held him, and began to shake again as new tears formed and her nose wanted to run. She sniffled a bit and wiped her cheeks. The intense sadness in her heart weighed heavily on her, but shock hit her as his body started to mend itself. "T-th-that's i-impossible…" She coarsely whispered to herself. Toothless stayed asleep finally getting the sleep he needed, but Amaretto climbed onto the bed when Hiccup inhaled, then he whimpered, and Trinity sat up more "H-hiccup?" When his eyes fluttered open she un-tangled herself from Toothless and was at his side in an instant. The bed sank down a bit as she sat, Trin stared as some of the light returned to his eyes, and the color to his face. "Hic-cup?" She hiccuped out his name, and reached over to brush some of his hair away, but pulled back in fear of hurting him.

Hiccup looked at her, then closed his eyes and smiled lightly as he spoke in a very faint, raspy voice. "I kicked ass, didn't I…?"

Tears spilled down her face as she spoke, her voice hoarse. "y-yeah. You did hun…" She wanted nothing more than to embrace him, but only brushed he hand on his cheek. "H-how…?"

Hiccup licked his dry lips with his swollen tongue. "How…how what..?"

"H-how are you back? N-not that I'm complaining" she brushed her hand through his hair, and smiled. Here was the person she loved and lost, laying there talking to her, tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she smiled

"I chose to stay with you..it's hard to explain." Hiccup said as he lifted a limp arm up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I guess..I guess you have to die to know what I'm talking about…" Hiccup said weakly.

"I did once, remember?" She chuckled lightly "when I opened my eyes I was back on that island, it was covered in mist. You, well an angel disguised as you, tried to take me away. I begged to stay."

"How could I forget..?" Hiccup said as he perched himself on his elbows. Toothless whined, getting both of their attention. Hiccup looked over and Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion. Hiccup smiled and extended an arm out in his dragon's direction, wincing a little as he did so.

Toothless licked and nuzzled his best friends hand. "I missed you so much Hiccup…" Trinity whispered

"I know.." Hiccup said weakly as he let his eyes close. He drew in a large inhale and continued, his eyes still shut. "I'm exhausted.."

She chuckled "Dying can do that to ya." She pulled a blanket out of the blanket box and covered him up before crawling up and curling next to him, kissing him gently. "I thought you left me, that you were gone."

"I did." Hiccup admitted. "…but I realized that I'd much rather stay with you than with my mother.."

"Y-you chose me over your mother? W-why?" She was stunned "you came back because of me?" She looked at him sadly "you could have been with your family again. Why would you come back for me?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I figure I'll see her again in about seventy years, and she's always with me, so choosing you over her wasn't a hard decision." He said simply, giving her a small kiss on the scalp.

She gently wrapped her arms around him "thank you…" She laid her head on his chest and listened to the familiar beating of his heart "I love you." She spun the ring around her finger and smiled.

"I love you too, Trinity…" He said as he began to slip away into a light sleep. His familiar heartbeat was off sync and somewhat erratic, but that was expected when his heart was trying to get blood back to everything in his body.

She nuzzled against him as she fell asleep. This felt right, being held by the man she loved, the one she was going to marry.

Trinity's dream started with Hiccup and herself on a beach, they were both a few years older, she was wearing a silver, blue, sage, and white dress, and Hiccup had on his sage green shirt and dark green pants. Hiccup looked at her, her bright red fringe clipped back, and a crown of ivy atop her head, he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear as they walked past the people from the village. The two of them stood in front of Gobber, their friends were in the front of everyone, it was their wedding day.

She smiled in her sleep and held onto Hiccup.

He woke up a few hours later from body pains. He scrunched his face as he tried to lift his head, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a alight whimper escape his throat. "Trin…..wake up. Please.."

She had slept rather lightly in case something happened. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" She sat up and brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm I-Ah!" Hiccup cut off his own sentence and yelled in pain as his stomach began to burn from the intensity of the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed his abdomen with one hand, leaned forward, and winced before he spoke again. "I'm in a lot of pain.." Hiccup said as he exhaled, relaxing his muscles a bit before opening his eyes again. He looked up at her, his eyes of emerald glistening as if he was about to cry; even though he wasn't going to. "Will you please, help me get to the bath tub..?" Hiccup begged her weakly.

She nodded "Anything to help." Worry clearly written on her face. Trinity stood carefully helping him up and across the room to the bath room.

Hiccup let go of her and stumbled to the sink, wincing before looking up at the mirror; Trinity's reflection standing close behind him. He examined himself, a disgusted look slowly coming to his face. His hair was a tangled mess with countless singed ends. He had severe dark circles around his eyes, a huge bruise under his chin and on his jaw, and plenty small cuts and scrapes coated his skin. He still didn't have much color to his skin, barely any at all to be honest. He looked like he was still dead.  
He hung his head as his hands gripped the sink tighter, the sink being his main support. "Good…god.." He murmured to himself in disbelief at how bad he looked; a whisper almost as quiet as the air.

Trin rubbed his back a bit. "I'll run a bath, and help you get cleaned up. Maybe you'll feel better, and after I'll give you a massage, you've got to be stiff." She truly wanted to help him, and had no intention of leaving his side very soon.

Hiccup arched his back away from her when she put her hand on his back, but relaxed almost instantly as she began to rub it. He looked over his shoulder slowly, his eyes dull as he let half of his mouth form a smile. "I dunno where I'd be without you, sweetheart.."

She smiled half-heartedly back at him. "I know I'd be a sobbing mess if I ever lost you again." She took a moment to turn on the water to the tub and let it start filling up as she walked back to Hiccup. "The water should feel good on your aches." She gently slipped off his vest and carefully started guiding his arms from the sleeves of his shirt while the tub slowly filled.

After a few moments of painful stripping, Hiccup was finally naked as the tub became full enough to bathe in. He looked at the tub, then to Trinity. "Can you help me get in..?" He asked, not even caring that he was nude in front of her as he realized how deep her tub was.

Trin blushed and kept her eyes on Hiccup's face. "uh huh." She helped him over to the tub and started to help him lower himself into to warm water.

Hiccup winced and groaned lightly as he sat down in the tub. He laid a hand on the edge of the tub and tilted his head to the side as his body relaxed in the warm water, closing his eyes as his body went limp. "Thank you.." He whispered hoarsely.

She pulled a pitcher and shampoo from under the sink and walked back to Hiccup and wet his hair. "sorry, I only have an ocean mist scented shampoo." She giggled slightly as she worked the dirt and blood from his hair.

Hiccup's eyes rolled in the back of his head in pleasure as she massaged his scalp, letting a faint moan escape from behind his lips as his body relaxed even more. "That feels REALLY good.." He said airily.

"Perfect, you deserve to feel good Hiccup." She rinsed the suds from his hair, and worked the matching conditioner into his hair "You need to relax." She said calmly in his ear.  
Hiccup leaned into her hands as they worked the right side of his head, exhaling deeply through his nose and letting out a whimper. Her hands felt amazing on his scalp. His breathing slowed down and grew deeper, indicating that he was either really relaxed or falling asleep.

She finished his hair and smiled as his breathing became deeper. She gently washed away the mud and blood from his shoulders and neck, after, she started to massage and rub his shoulders and neck. "I'm glad I can make you feel better." She whispered in his ear.

When she put pressure on his shoulders, his eyes shot open and he let out a frustrated moan. It hurt, but by god it felt amazing. "Fuck, ah!" He said through gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. He began to pant from the painful relief he was feeling on his shoulders. "Don't..don't stop. Please.." He begged.

She continued to rub his shoulders, and worked her fingers up his neck, her cheeks were pink. "Okay, Love." She kept applying pressure to his shoulders. She was only able to reach the vary top of his upper back. "If you finish up I can rub your back for you."

"That sounds amazing.." Hiccup said, opening his eyes to examine his body. He looked down at himself, eyeing every color of every bruise and every depth of each individual cut. He had quite a few that were very deep, a result from the dragon's claws. He had rather deep puncture wounds near the deep cuts as well. He looked how he felt, rancid and vulnerable; weak.

"I'll take care of those for you, then as promised, a back rub. So," she grabbed a towel "up. Let's get you dried off." She helped him up and wrapped the towel around him. Trin brought him back to her bed and sat him down, going and getting her medi-kit. She sat down and started to bandage his wounds that needed it.

Hiccup cringed in pain as she tended to his deeper wounds, the majority of them on his abdomen. He looked up at her, his eyes still dull and tired looking with his eyelids resting halfway across his pupils. "You,- ah!..you really don't have to do this Trin…I've been in worse pain before.."

"I'm done." She wiped her hands off from the medicine. "Now lay on your belly so I can keep my promise."

"Okay.." Hiccup said as he slowly turned around, tensing up and wincing as he laid down on his belly. It took a moment, but he soon relaxed and loosened up on her bed. "I'm ready.." Hiccup said hesitantly, not knowing whether this was either going to feel really good, or hurt like hell.

She lightly rubbed her hand on his back before applying the slightest pressure. "How's this feel?"

"Uhm….I, don't feel anything yet.." Hiccup admitted.

"okay…" She leaned into it a bit, being careful not to hurt him. "This better?" She had more pressure applied as she felt the knots in his muscles.

"Ah!-Oh…oh god…" Hiccup exclaimed as he felt her hands pushing against his back. It felt amazing. "..Harder." He spat through gritted teeth.

She swung her leg over him and leaned into her arms adding additional pressure to his back. "Like this?"

Hiccup's eyes widened as the pain intensified, making him feel somewhat odd for liking the way it hurt; a good kind of pain. "Ah! Yes!" Hiccup yelped as she worked deeper into his muscles. "Yes that feels better!" He winced as she continued, but relaxed quickly; now only breathing deeply and letting out small moans of pleasure as she loosened up all the knots in his left shoulder blade.

She worked on the base of his neck and on his right shoulder next, humming quietly. "I'm glad this feels good, I don't want to hurt you.

"Oh, it hurts,-" Hiccup admitted. "But it feels so good.." He said airily as he exhaled. He shut his eyes when her hands worked his neck. "Mmmm…."

She got all of the knots of of his upper back so she scooted down and started working on his lower back. "Let me know if there is anything you want done differently."

"Please, your hands are like Heaven-sent…" Hiccup breathed as she began to work the arc in his spine, sending chills across his body. He shivered when the goosebumps erupted on his skin.

She chuckled as he said her hands were heaven sent "Naw, just used to sore muscles."

"Oh…..well regardless…" He said as his eyes began to droop, deep exhaustion finally falling upon him like a ton of bricks. He yawned and laid his forehead onto her bed, his moans getting fainter and the duration between then growing further apart.

By the time she loosened up all of his muscles he was asleep, so she pulled the extra blanket out and wrapped it around him because he was just in a towel. She got up and ran a bath for herself, she was still muddy and had blood all over her stomach, her cuts opened up again. She grabbed a brush and got into the tub with a sigh, and put a damp washcloth over her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

Toothless walked cautiously into the bathroom once he noticed how long Trinity was in the tub; over two hours. He crept over to her and slightly nudged her head, trying to get her to wake up.

The washcloth fell off of her face "Hmm" she looked at Toothless "Thanks bud." She sat up and started washing her hair. She quickly finished and wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her room, taking her medi-kit she took care of her wounds. Trin stood up and stretched, then went over to her dresser pulling out PJs and undergarments.

Toothless was walking towards Hiccup when Trinity was getting dressed. He placed his paws on the bed by Hiccup and whimpered, nudging his owner's face in an attempt to wake him up. The only result Toothless got was Hiccup's hair falling over, cascading over his face like a waterfall. Toothless laid his head in between his paws on the bed, letting out a whine because he couldn't wake his owner.

As Trin pulled a baggy t-shirt over her head she called to Hiccup. "Hicc, hun wake up." She clipped her hair up while she walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Hiccup. Come on." She frowned, was something wrong?

"Hiccup…wake…come on.." He heard as he sat in the room of white. He ignored them, he was busy. He stood up and opened Heaven's door to see his mother, hovering at the other end of the door with a smile on her face.  
"Hello, mom.."

When he didn't respond Trinity began to panic "Hiccup?" She shook him again "Damnit Hiccup wake up!" Tears came to her eyes, she hated how emotionally unstable she's been the last two days.

"Wake up!" He heard, a faint whisper in his mind.  
"Have you changed your mind, dear?" His mother asked, extending her arms and giving him a big hug. Hiccup embraced her and took in her scent, the scent he remembered from childhood. He thought for a second before speaking. "No, I just wanted to visit so I could have a hug.." Hiccup admitted. His mother loosened her grip on him and looked him in his identical emerald eyes. "And a hug you have received dear…now go back home. You know where to find me if you ever lose your way." She said before the room, and her, faded to black. Hiccup sighed when he was alone before closing his eyes, sending him back into the real world.  
Hiccup opened his eyes and grimaced at how bright Trinity's room was. "Ugh…turn off the light.." Hiccup said irritatedly as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"you are SO Lucky I just got you back or trust me, you'd have a burning hand print on your face, Haddock!" She sat there trying to wipe away any sign that she was crying.

Hiccup raised his hand from his eyeballs, looking at her in confusion with a scrunched up face. "Wha…what are you talking about..?" He asked faintly.

"Toothless and I were trying to wake you up for 25 minutes!" She sat down on the edge of her bed and held her face in her hands. "I can't handle not knowing if you're going to wake up after a nap!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "..really?" He asked dumbfoundedly. "Well I knew I was tired but I didn't.." Hiccup placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment. "I didn't know I was THAT tired.."

She just looked at him, then lunged forward pulling him into a hug. "I was so scared, Hiccup"

"I, I'm sorry Trinity I didn't, didn't mean,-" he stammered severely as she held him, realizing where his spirit was when he was asleep.

She buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. "What happened?" She was practically laying on him as she held him tight

"I, I don't know…" Hiccup admitted worriedly. He honesty had no idea how he got back in contact with his mother.

"please don't scare me like that" she cuddled against his skin "Sorry I'm being so clingy"

"It's okay, I can understand why you would be.." He said faintly; a distant whisper.


	29. Let's Have a Little Fun

She helped him up and dried her face. "How about we get dressed Hun, and we can go out." She kissed him, and got clean clothes from her dresser.

Hiccup snapped back to reality as she got off the bed. "Go, go where..?"

"I don't care, anywhere. The cove, the shore, the docks, hell, we could lay on the roof and look at the sky. I just want to be with you." She told him while she started changing.

"Uhhh.." Hiccup contemplated the idea. It sounded nice, but he was reluctant to wake up and become active. He felt like shit, which would be expected from dying not too long ago, and all he wanted to do was lay down and not move for a few weeks.  
He forced his arms to lift himself off the bed, he was obviously still sore and stiff. "Sure.." He panted. "Let's go somewhere…how about the beach..?"

"I just want to feel the sun on my skin, and know that something's not trying to kill us. you've got to be exhausted, I know trust me, I wasn't even dead for as long." She buckled the belts on a purple skirt and pulled on a pair of shorts underneath, modest to a fault sometimes, and pulled off the t-shirt, covering herself while she looked for a bra. "we can just lay back, and relax, maybe I'll even give you another massage." She winked and laughed.

"I'd like that.." Hiccup admitted as he got up, remembering he was naked as the towel slowly began to fall off his waist. He scrambled to grab onto the falling towel, succeeding at the last moment. He looked up at Trinity and blushed severely with a sheepish smile. "Oops..forgot I was naked…"

She chuckled, almost forgetting that she didn't even have a bra on, she moved her arm to cover her mouth as she smiled. Then she realized she just flashed Hiccup. "I am SO sorry!" Her face turned a bright red as she retrieved a bra and struggled to clasp it, the red on her face growing darker with each second.

"Haha, it's okay Trin." He said sheepishly as he looked around, wondering where his clothes went. "Ummmm….?"

"Oh, I washed them. One… Sec… Damnit!" She let out a sigh of defeat "can you do the clasp for me? Please?" She turned so her back was to him "And then I'll get your clothes. Deal?" She could feel that her face was an embarrassing shade of red.  
"Of course!" Hiccup said casually as he walked over and fastened her bra. He noticed her bra strap lengths were uneven, so he fixes those as well. "Better?" He asked.

"U-um, yes, t-thank y-you." She face was the color of a beet as she ran downstairs, grabbing his clothes from by the fire "They should be nice and warm." She told him with a smile.

"Mmmmm…" Hiccup said happily as he put his clothes up to his face. He smiled contently as the warmth showered his skin in kisses. "Thank you Trin." He said as he lowered his clothes from his face. "Just like how mother would warm up my pajamas when I was in the tub.."

She smiled kindly at him "I'm glad I could bring back good memories." She pulled out a blue tank top and slipped it on, then brushed out her hair.

He dressed himself quickly and wrapped his arms around himself, smiling happily as he drowned himself in childhood memories. "Warm clothes always were comforting.." He admitted.

Trinity stepped up to him and wrapped him in a loving embrace "Yeah… Thank you again, for coming back" she nuzzled into him as her hold tightened ever so slightly.

Hiccup put his arms around her lower back limply. "I, I didn't plan on leaving in the first place.."

"Either way, you're here now and that's what matters." She pulled back to look at him, and she leaned forward, kissing him. Trin moved her arms to loosely drape them over Hiccup's shoulders.

He returned the kiss passionately, grateful he was able to wake up. Why did he go back there..? He felt perfectly fine before he fell asleep….there's no logical explanation for his Spirit's actions, at least not now.

she was happy With Hiccup. Trin fiddled with the ring again and thought 'Im going to marry him. this is the wonderful man I'm going to spend my life with…' she pulled back and smiled pecking his lips once more "I love you more than you know, Hiccup."

"I love you too Trin… Now come on," Hiccup said as he lead her towards the door of her room. "The beach awaits!"

She giggled and followed him downstairs and out the door. "Well suddenly someone's excited about going out!" They walked through the plaza to get to the beach, but many people stopped and stared, silent muttering about things like 'wasn't he dead?' 'He looks like he's _still _dead.' but one worried trinity deeply 'What witchcraft does that girl partake in?' she held Hiccup's hand tighter. "Please, no. Not again…" she quietly said to herself.

"Just ignore them, Trin. They don't know what I had to do…" He whispered as he squeezed her hand comfortingly. He was well aware that he looked dead, he still felt halfway gone as well….but was it really that obvious?

Understanding his expression she looked him up and down "you only look a little sick to me, some down time in the sun might help." She held his hand tighter. 'Witchcraft, why am I always accused of it? Alchemy, yes, witchcraft, no.' She smiled convincingly at him, but still worried.

"Yeah…Let's go." Hiccup said uncomfortably, distant as he walked quickly, leading her away from the plaza and more towards the docks.

They were both uncomfortable, it was easy to tell. "You should ignore them too." She looked down. "I-I don't believe it! Hiccup you're alive!" They both turned and looked as Astrid ran at them, pulling him into a hug. Trin wasn't to fond of Astrid, but she had to suck it up. If Astrid was Hiccup's friend, she could be her friend too, right?

Astrid jumped up on him as she embraced him around the throat, causing him to lose his balance. He fell on his back with a large thud on the concrete, causing him extreme discomfort and pain. "Agh! God!" Hiccup exclaimed through gritted teeth as the pain set in. Astrid got off of Hiccup and got to her feet, brushing off her skirt as if she was the one that got hurt. "Sorry." She said, only halfway meaning it.

Trinity shot a glare at Astrid. "Why on earth would you do that!" She rushed to Hiccup's side to help him up. "What? I said I was sorry." Astrid replied. "It matters if you mean it." She grumbled under her breath. "Come on, Hun."

"No, wait." Hiccup said as he stopped Trinity, looking over at Astrid. "Did you hear the amazing news?" Hiccup asked, holding Trinity's hand and fiddling with her ring.

Astrid just looked at the two and noticed Hiccup's mother's ring. "What's_ she_ doing with your mother's ring?" Trinity caught on to what Hiccup was doing. "You really don't know?" She hugged his arm with a smile on her face. Astrid was frustrated "Know. What."

"Hiccup looked at Trinity, then back at Astrid; bouncing on his heels. "I asked her to marry me…she said yes! Isn't that amazing!" Hiccup asked excitedly.

A look of disgust crossed her face, but it was gone in a flash. "You want to marry her? But Hiccup, she not normal." Astrid put her hands on her hips. Trinity was clearly hurt by this. "I didn't see you trying to save or take care of him, or see you worry while he saved Berk. You even had no tears to shed when he died!" Astrid looked at Hiccup "Ohhh, you're marrying her because she brought you back. Makes sense."

Hiccup's smile fell immediately at Astrid's question. When she accused him of only loving her because she saved him, he snapped. "Okay, no. You listen here you little bitch." Hiccup spat as he let go of Trinity's arm and approached Astrid, pointing his finger at her as he spoke. "You don't know shit, Astrid! Yeah she's different, but that's what makes her stand out to me. She's unique, and I love that. I asked her to marry me before I went out to fight to save your ass! The thought of me dying did not once cross my mind! Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass, you would've seen me do it!" He said hatefully at her, making her cower and back down almost immediately.

"You changed the moment you met her, and not for the better." Trinity had only known her for two days and was tired of her already. "no. He didn't change, you just wish you made a move when he still had feelings for you." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm not asking for your blessing, but if you're Hiccup's friend you'll at LEAST support _him_."

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Trinity and began to gesture walking away. "She's NOT my friend…not anymore.." He said coldly before turning around, leaving Astrid stung by his words.

Astrid stared after the couple as they walked away. "are you sure? I don't want to destroy a friendship…"

"Positive." Hiccup said simply. "No one insults my fiancé and gets away with it. No one."

"Hicc, I'm used to it. You don't need to cut off a friend." She looked down, then back up at him "I don't care what others think." That was a lie and she knew it.

"Well I DO." He said sternly. "Don't worry about it. She wasn't that great of a friend anyways.." He admitted.

She held his hand and entwined their fingers "thank you, for standing up for me." She smiled sadly as they walked to the beach.

"It's fine, really. I-" he cut himself off as he looked to his left onto the beach, his blood still covering the rocks and the sand around them. The sight of it made his stomach churn, making his grip on Trinity's hand become tighter as he grew dizzy at the sight. "Oh…ugh…" Hiccup muttered. His faint color that was to his face was gone again, making him look absolutely dead as his mouth hung open slightly.

She squeezed his hand in return. "It's okay, we can go back home, and draw." She smiled understandingly  
"N-n-no, it's fine. I'm fine!" Hiccup said as he turned around to look at her. "It just…caught me off guard. Besides, the sun feels nice…" Hiccup said distantly, still in shock at the sight of his blood still being all over that part of the beach.

She lead him away from the sight, and to a different part of the beach more secluded. The sand felt softer and the sun warming and kind. She sat down on the sand, gently pulling Hiccup down with her. "You are so strong, to handle all of this." She kissed him lovingly "And I'm glad, that you chose to be with me."

"I….I don't know if I'm handling it, or if I'm just dealing with it…" Hiccup admitted distantly, looking off over the ocean's horizon.

"Either way, it still requires a lot of strength to get through this." She put her arms around Hiccup and pulled him close, running a hand through his hair.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he let her run her hand through his hair. It felt nice, made him feel safe. "Why..why am I so tired all the time..?" he mumbled faintly.

"You were….. Gone, for a pretty long time. Maybe your body needs to relax and readjust." She rocked him slightly as she played with his hair.

"I feel…half empty." He admitted after a moment of listening to the tranquility of the waves crashing upon each other further out in the ocean. "Like, a part of me is missing? I dunno..I just feel….odd."

"Half empty?" Trin was completely confused "any way at all to describe it? Is there anything I can do?"

"Like….gah. I don't know how I can explain it.." He said somberly as he looked her in the eyes.

"hold still." She placed her hands at the base of his neck, and looked into his eyes, her's lighting up while his slowly did with her's. Trinity gasped "Hiccup, half of your soul is- is gone!"

"What are you talking about Trin?"

"I-I don't know, half of it is just gone!" Slowly their eyes returned to normal. She sat back slightly and bit her knuckle in thought "Maybe…"

_"How is half of my soul just gone? Does this mean, I'm still dead? How is that even possible?" _

"m-maybe I can give what you need from mine. Or at least meld them together." She knew he probably wouldn't like the idea but it was worth telling him.

"What!? No! You're not going to give up a part of you just so I can more than half a soul. No way in hell!" Hiccup exclaimed desperately, obvious that he was terrified.

"Then we mix them!" She fired back, he was scared, and she knew it. "Please, please let me help you Hiccup. I can do this." She looked at him pleadingly.

"This isn't a question I can easily answer!" Hiccup snapped back in retaliation. "Ugh….I'm sorry..just, give me some time to think about it okay..?"

She nodded. "I understand Hiccup." She smoothed his hair back , and out of his eyes

"Thank you…" He said somberly as he leaned down to rest his head in her lap. He felt guilty for snapping, but he wasn't going to let her give some of herself away just so he could feel better….Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head deeper into her thighs so that he could relax. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. You were just worrying about me." She kept running her hands through his hair. "You know connecting our souls won't hurt, or take anything away from me…"

"Just give me some time, okay?"

"of course."

Hiccup smiled as the sun's rays penetrated his pores, calming him down and making him feel happy. "You're my best friend, Trin."  
He really meant it when he said it. She wasn't only his fiancé, she was his soulmate, his rock, his…everything.

"And you're mine. I truly love you more than anything." She had never had someone who cared so much for her.

"You better, we've been to Hell and back in a short span of time. If me not giving up on you didn't make you fall for me, like I did you, I'd be thoroughly offended." He said amusingly, looking up at her and smiling playfully.

"oh really?" She smiled "Well you're my knight in shining armor, of course I fell for you, and hard too." She leans down and rubbed her nose to his.

_"Knight in shining armor?"_ Hiccup asked skeptically. "Well I dunno if you could say _THAT…" _

"Oh please, how many times have you saved me? You are my knight." She held onto him tightly "You will always be my knight."

Hiccup chuckled slightly, lifting his chin up to kiss her lips. This was perfect. Laying on the beach on a warm Summer day with his Fiancé, he couldn't possibly fathom a more pleasant situation.  
Then the doubt strolled in, making him wonder how long this string of good luck will last before something terrible happens again. He was not sure if things would go bad, but he always had a feeling that it will whenever he was happy.

She kissed him back passionately and lovingly. Trinity couldn't think of anything better than spending the rest of her life with Hiccup, she loves him more than anything. "Just thinking of being yours for the rest of my life makes extremely happy." She kissed him again, slightly more heated.

"Me t-" Hiccup said as she leaned in, their lips locking in a somewhat heated kiss making him shut up. His eyes slid shit instantly, falling for her warmth.

She smiled into the kiss, if only this moment could last forever. They separated for a moment to catch their breath before their lips connected again.  
When their lips finally parted, he held her face as he spoke. "I love you.."

She laid hand on his cheek "I love you too." Trinity smiled softly and happily at her spouse to be.

They looked at each other for a moment until the waves crashed onto the shore, soaking hiccup's clothes up to his knees. "Ah damnit!" He exclaimed as he lifted his head. He sighed then looked back at Trinity. He smiled after a moment, an idea popping into his head. He looked around the beach; empty.  
"Wanna go for a dip?" He asked mischievously with a smirk while raising an eyebrow.

She smiled back at him. "That sounds nice." She breathed in as a warm breeze blew over the beach.

"Sweet!" Hiccup said as he hopped to his feet, looking around the beach again before he began to take off his clothes.

She blushed and started undoing the buckles on her skirt, stripping down to her underclothes.

Hiccup swept her off her feet and walked towards the water. The water was up to his calves when he stopped. "The water's cold, I hope I don't, you know, drop you!" He said mischievously as he let his arms fall, dropping her into the water.

"no- No!" she shrieked giggling as she hit the water. Trin popped up and pushed her wet hair from her eyes "Jerk!" She shouted playfully, then grabbed his hand pulling him down with her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before his face hit the water. He got up and ran a hand through his hair, using his other one to splash her in the face.

Trin sputtered and wiped the water from her face. She quickly hooked one leg around Hiccup's and flipped him on his back, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Hiccup laughed genuinely as they played in the ocean. He hasn't had this much fun doing something so simple since he was just a little runt. He enjoyed the fact that, even though he was no longer one, he could still act like a four year old around his fiancé and not have to worry.

He was happy.

"I love it when you laugh! It's soft and sweet." She smiled happily before tackling him down into the water with a melodic laugh

His head broke the water's surface and he laughed. He got to his feet and looked Trinity in the eyes. A second later, he jumped into the air, wrapping his arms around her neck and locking his feet around her waist. He lowered his head onto her shoulder, breathing heavily in her ear.

_"I could not ask for more.." _

He surprised her when he jumped up and latched onto her neck and waist, but she wrapped her arms around him as well. Trinity blushed as he whispered into her ear. "Hiccup, you're the best thing to ever happen to me." She replied quietly, she turned her head and lightly kissed below his ear.

"Good!" Hiccup exclaimed as he jumped off of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. They turned their heads to the left to see Toothless, squirming on the sand and whining excitedly.

Trinity giggled at the large reptile. "You wanna come play too?" she smiled and threw her arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless came splashing towards them, raising a defensive arm above Trinity's head when Toothless splashed them with his wing. "Whoa bud, calm down!"

Trin laughed, thoroughly soaked, with a big smile on her face. She swept back her hair, bright red turned dark from the water, and pet Toothless' nose. Trinity cupped some water in her hands and splashed Hiccup's face before running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless! After her!" He said, hopping onto Toothless's back and pointing in Trin's direction. Toothless took off in the water, catching up to Trinity with minimal effort as Hiccup laughed. "You can't out swim a Night Fury, babe!" He yelled over the water so she could hear him.

When the water was too deep to run she hoisted herself onto Toothless, grabbed Hiccup, and pulled him over, sending them tumbling to the water.

"Ah!"  
Hiccup didn't have enough time to hold his breath and hit the water, sinking with Trinity as they sank deeper into the water. He struggled to break free from her grip, but she didn't know that he wasn't playing around. It finally dawned on her that he wasn't messing around when he jerked his head backwards, letting the little air that he had in his lungs expel from his mouth as it opened and his eyes started to close.  
He was drowning, and the surface of the water was rather far away. She needed to get his head back to the surface, and fast.

When she pulled him off, she hadn't realized how close to the sand bar they were because they could stand there. The pair slipped off of the sand bar and sank in the water, it took a few seconds to realize Hicc hadn't gotten a breath that he needed, and she was quickly running out of the little air she had. Trinity scrambled to pull the both of them to the surface, the horror of their first day flashing through her mind.

Hiccup's head broke the surface and he gasped loudly, coughing out water from his lungs as Toothless picked them both up and out of the water. The dragon set them back on the sand, both on their backs. Once Hiccup was able to stop coughing, he grabbed Trinity's hand and looked in her direction. "You…you okay..?"

She had taken in a gasp of water when she was close to the surface, causing her to be unresponsive on the beach.

"T-Trinity..?" He said when she failed to respond. "Trinity!"  
He got to his knees almost instantly, beginning to form CPR immediately. "C'mon c'mon!" He yelled through gritted teeth as he did his compressions. Toothless approached them and whimpered. "Don't just sit there, get help! GO!" He screamed at his dragon before continuing CPR. "C'mon Trin, you gotta be okay..I came back for you! You can't leave me now! That's not fair!" He yelled hysterically.

She sputtered and coughed, her body trying to expel the water. The water trickled from her mouth before she had a coughing fit, ejecting the rest of the water. She gasped and wheezed, pulling much needed oxygen into her lungs.

"Oh thank god!" Hiccup yelled as he picked up her torso and embraced her tightly, his tears going unnoticed.

She held onto Hiccup. "Not gonna get rid of me that easily." She replied with a small smile. "I-I'm fine Hicc, really-" she coughed a little. "Just choked a bit, thank you for saving me. My knight"

He patted her back as she coughed, like how a mother would burp her infant after a feeding. He chuckled slightly when he called her his knight, placing a kiss on the side of her face as her chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"I'm glad that I have you looking out for me." she rubbed his back before continuing "C'mon. We can't let this ruin our fun, we earned some down time." She stood up, his hand in her own.

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I wasn't looking out for you?" He asked with a smile as she helped him up. He was stiff getting up, causing his leg a little bit of strain. "Ow…" He muttered as he looked down to his prosthetic; rusted.  
"Damnit..I'll have to scrape that off later.." He said as Toothless came back with Snotlout. "You guys okay..?" He asked.

When she heard the other male Trinity squeaked, yeah she'd forget some of her modesty for Hiccup, but that was different. She quickly stepped behind him, her hands on his shoulders "I-I'm fine now."

Hiccup placed his left hand on her right as it rested on his shoulder, a way of comfort. "Okay good…I'll just be leaving now." Snotlout said. "Okay, thanks Snotlout." Hiccup said as the muscular teen walked away. Toothless walked up and nudged his head near Hiccup's shoulder. "Haha don't worry buddy," he said as he placed a hand on his snout. "She's okay."

Trin huffed when he left. "Yeah, I'm okay buddy. Promise." She scratched the dragon's nose, and looked at Hiccup. "Now what?"

"Well as much as I'd LOVE to get on Toothless and go to Athens, we might wanna stick around and help clean up the place a bit…"


	30. Jayne, His Mother, and The Veil

She looked towards the town "I guess you're right. Athens will have to wait." She thought for a moment "…Aren't you technically the chief now?"

"I…I guess so…" Hiccup said distantly, realizing that his father's death just gave him his job…and responsibility. "Why?"

"why what?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you ask?" He answered as he looked down at her.

"I saw what happened to your father, and I'm sorry. But someone needs to take the head." She wrapped her arms around him as a breeze blew through their still wet hair.

_'I'm not ready for that responsibility….' _

"I'll stay by your side" she nuzzled against him as the wind blew

"..I honestly think Gobber would make a better Chief. I'm not mature enough to run a town.." He admitted.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to do that till you're ready."

"Yeah…c'mon. Let's go help rebuild." He said. "Tooth, hide us." Toothless walked up to Hiccup and Trinity and wrapped his wings around them so they were invisible to the eyes of the townsfolk. Hiccup let go of Trinity and took off his boxers without hesitating. He squeezed the water out of his boxers before looking back at Trinity. "Aren't you gonna dry your undergarments before putting on your clothes or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open?" He asked with a slight giggle.

Her face matched the red of her hair, she quickly closed her mouth and tried to undo her bra's buckle, sadly the muscle in her shoulder had been tweaked a little and she couldn't bend it back all the way. "Um… Hiccup, c-could you undo the clasp?" He couldn't see her face, but it burned.

"Of course!" Hiccup said. He dropped his boxers onto the sand and walked over to her, releasing her bra hooks with ease. "There ya go." He said as he slid the straps off her shoulders. He placed a small kiss behind her ear before going back to his underwear.

To say her face was red, would be an understatement. "Th-thank y-you." A shiver ran down her spine when he kissed behind her ear, she tried to shake it off and rang the water out of her bra. She struggled clipping the back of it together, but after a few times she got it. Now… 'Oh god. I must look like a tomato.' She hesitantly brought her hands to the hem if her bottoms.

"You're welcome, and don't be so nervous. I have my back turned to you." Hiccup said casually, sensing how uncomfortable she was.

"O-okay." She was thankful that he understood. She pulled them off and rang out the water best as she could before pulling her bottoms back on. "Alright." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, waiting for if he was ready.

Hiccup was already done when she said the word "alright", running his hands carelessly through his hair and scratching his scalp to loosen the water from his brunette strands. "Okay, here." He said casually as he picked up her clothes away from Toothless's foot and walked swiftly over to her, placing them in her arms.

"Thank you." She smiled, her cheeks were still pink, but aside from that she was fine. Trinity pulled her hair over her shoulder and squeezed out some of the water before shaking it out.

When she was done getting dressed, she turned around to see that he was as well. He flipped his damp bangs out of his eyes before smiling at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, and took his hand in her own. "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright."  
About a week has passed since Hiccup saved Berk. There has been no sign of anything bad since. Trinity and Hiccup has spent the past two days in Athens with Toothless, walking down the supermarkets among other fun tourist things. He tries to hide it, and he does it well, but he still constantly feels half empty. He doesn't know what to really do. He has to get back in contact with his mother to figure out if his soul can come back to him, but he doesn't want to risk scaring Trinity again. If only he knew how to get back to that white room known as limbo without running the risk of dying…

Trin knew something was still off, but didn't pry. She wove her fingers through his as they walked in the sunlight. "Thank you. For bringing me here, spending time with me… Planning to keep me for the rest of our lives. Hiccup, I love you so much."

"I love you too!" Hiccup said happily as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to walk down the marketplace. "You wanna go to the beach?" He asked. He wished he knew of other places to go, but he's never been to Athens before.

She held onto his arms and looked back at him smiling. "That sounds nice." She liked the feeling of the warm sun and sand on her cold skin. She leaned her head back and gave him a quick kiss. Trinity smiled as one of the booth owners said that they were a cute couple.

"Okay."  
They got on toothless and flew off towards the beach. Once they got there, they sat down near the low tide, taking off their shoes and socks so that the water could splash their toes. They laid on their backs and watched the clouds go by, exchanging small talk and pointing out animal shapes in the clouds as Toothless played in the water.  
"Hey Trin, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course, anything you want to know." She looked over at him.

"Do you know how…how I can get back in contact with my mother, without running the risk of getting trapped in Limbo..?" He needed to talk to his mother; desperately.

His question surprised her, she did have one idea though. "Well you remember Jayne, right?" She fiddled with her fingers. "As a demon she can probably stroll around the veil like it's the plaza in Berk."

He looked confused at her metaphor. "Uh, what does that mean?"

"That she is your best bet at doing this semi-safely." She replied.

"Is there any way that she can do it without coming with me? I'd rather be alone when it comes to my mother…" He admitted.

"I'd imagine so." She nodded

"Okay good." He said with a smile, genuinely relieved. "Because I need to talk to her and figure out if she knows where the other half of me is….and if she does, if I can get it back. It's just that, I don't want you to give up a part of your soul for me if it's irreversible…"

Trinity stared at him. "Hicc, like I said, we could meld our souls. It would be our own special bond. I wouldn't be loosing anything." She didn't know that last bit, but she'd do whatever to help him.

He grabbed her hands in his own. "Just….help me see if there's an alternative. Please." He begged. He liked the offer, but if he could help it, he didn't want that to happen.

Trinity nodded, she had to admit, it hurt. Did he not love her enough to have such a close bond? "Do you want to speak to Jayne now?" She questioned quietly.

"If you can reach her, yes.." He whispered as he looked around. The beach was clear, but just to be safe he had Toothless cascade his wings around them.

She nodded and sat down. In a matter of seconds piercing crimson eyes were looking up at him. "I hear you wanna walk the veil."

"Yes..I wanna talk to my mother; sort some things out." He said somewhat quietly.

"Alright." She swiftly stood up and locked lips with with him, worming her way into his brain.

_The room of white, exactly where he wanted to be. He knocked on Heaven's door and his mother opened it with a smile. "Hello sweetheart..~" she said angelically. He smiled wide at her, loving the fact that he can visit her willingly. "Hi mommy. Can we talk?" He asked. "Sure!" His mother beamed. "Have a seat and we'll talk over tea.~" She said as she gestured inside the door. Hiccup smiled, forgetting that as soon as both of his feet were touching heaven, he'd die. "Tea sounds lovely." He chirped as he stepped inside, his mother shutting the door behind him._

His lips fell from Jayne's and his body collapsed, being dead before his head hit the ground. Squeals of terror from Toothless startled Trinity back to reality, Jayne retreating to the back of her mind where she resided for as long as Trinity could remember.

Trinity let out a yelp at the violent snap back of Jayne, but quickly brushed that off when she saw Hiccup on the sand. "Hiccup? Hiccup!" She dropped down onto the ground beside him and shook his shoulders.

Jayne screamed as she was ripped back into Trinity's mind. She groaned when she hit the ground of the memory that served as Trin's subconscious. "What the hell!" She wailed clutching her head. Exhaustion hit the demon, and tears slid down her face. She felt so weak, so very weak…

Trinity picked Hiccup up, and held his body close and cried. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! Not again!" She yelled as the same dark sinking feeling from the night he saved Berk set in. "Please…" She rested her forehead against his, unaware of her eyes slowly illuminating. She was dropped into an all white area. "What the…" She looked around and saw the door, Trinity didn't waste any time getting to the door and pounding on it. "Hiccup! Hiccup, please! You promised not to make me go through that again." When she got no answer she stepped back a little. "I'm probably going to Hell for this…" She swiftly raised her leg and kicked down the door, rolling into a somersault, landing on one knee before she looked up. Her iridescent eyes filled with worries, sadness, and anger.

When the door fell, her eyes fell upon a relaxing scene. Four black couches, a mahogany rug, and a dark brown coffee table. Hiccup and his mother were sitting in couches facing each other with glasses of tea in hand, like a stereotypical British tea party.  
His head snapped in Trinity's direction and he stood up, his mother mirroring his actions. "Trinity!" He exclaimed happily. "Hi! Take a seat, we're discussing how I can get my soul back!"  
At his words, his mother pursed her lips and sat back down, knowing that his other half wouldn't be able to go back to earth with him. "Yes, please sit..~" she said gracefully.

"You're dead. Now that I think of it we probably both are out there. You're dead, Jayne's hurt, badly, and I just broke into Heaven. _Heaven, _Hiccup." She stood up and looked at them, debating whether or not she should just worm into his mother's mind and see if there really was a way to get his soul back. She decided against it and stood in the doorway. "Maybe there's another way."

"Actually we haven't even begun to talk about that. My mother and I have just been making small talk; catching up." Hiccup said. He put his tea down and came up to Trinity, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My mother said she can take us back when we're done talking." He let his hand slip down to her hand, intertwining his fingers in her own. "C'mon hun, let's sit."

Trin hesitated but followed her love, she could feel the pain and discomfort Jayne was in, and silently apologized. "Okay.."

He sat down and grabbed Trinity's waist, lowering her onto his lap and placing his chin on her shoulder. His arms wrapping tightly, yet gently, around her stomach and he smiled. He was happy that she was there with him.  
"So this is Trinity?~" his mother asked. "Yeah." Hiccup said very happily. "I love her, we're going to be married soon!"

Trinity smiled a bit, and took his hands in her own. "I love him with all my soul, Mrs. Haddock." She told his mother truthfully. "I was amazed when he asked me, it wasn't the most typical time, or proposal, but it was oddly perfect." She looked at her lover, a happy and content smile on her face.

"I know, I was watching..~" she said. Her tone was always just so calm and relaxing. Was that how everyone here sounded? Who knows. Hiccup wasn't willing to find out anyway, at least not now. "So mom, you know why we're here, right?" Hiccup asked nervously. "I'm afraid I do dear..you see, when you chose to stay on earth, half of you had to stay here because who you would call "God" has to keep track of who decides to stay and who decides that they want more time on Earth..~" she said calmly. "However, you can see him; who you are up here until you finally decide to join me…it's not pretty though..~"

Trinity tensed slightly, wouldn't she be considered an abomination? She shares her body with a demon. "though I'd like to meet the higher power, God, I'm most likely an abominable creature in creation. I shouldn't exist." She shook her head.

"Oh no no no no dear!~" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest then extending it towards Trinity and her son as she explained. "I don't mean your higher power, I mean my son's other half! I said he wasn't pretty because well…when you were separated from yourself, Hiccup, I made sure the majority of your bad stuff stayed here so you can find bliss easier on Earth. That's why I said it's not pretty. It's the ugly side of my son, Trinity…~" It was Hiccup's turn to tense up that time. "M-my, ugly side..?"

Trinity looked personally insulted. "He accepts me whole-heartedly, that includes Jayne, and finds no fault in me. I will love him no matter what. If he decides to take his other half back with him, I'll accept anything that comes along with it." She said, her eyes never leaving his mother

Hiccup's mother pursed her lips. "I know dear, and I'm glad he does, but what I mean by his ugly side is his problems with nightmares and his pessimistic views. You can even agree with me son, you feel happier and lighter after you died, right?~" Hiccup loosened his grip. "Yeah, but I feel empty instead, which isn't really any better to be honest…" His mother sighed. "I know son, but I'm afraid I can't help you when it comes to that. Your "god" needs half of your soul until you die. Only then will you two become one again..~" Hiccup stood up in anger, being mindful of Trinity though. "I'm already dead! Why can't I merge with him now and leave?!" His mother stood up, but calmly. "Because son. If you merge with him right now, you can never go back to Earth. Ever.~"  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He yelled, his anger skyrocketing. "Hun, calm dow-" "NO!"

The cloven toes of Trin's boots clicked when she landed gracefully as Hiccup stood. She didn't like the fighting, and she was getting a headache from them combined with Jayne's pain. She turned to Hiccup as he got angrier, and gently embraced him, hopping to make him feel a bit better. Trinity brought up a hand and stroked his hair. "Shh…"

He struggled in her grasp for her to let go, but it was no use. "Stop, let me go!" He screamed into her collarbone. If he was rationally thinking, he would've relaxed..but his ugly side was near him, trying to worm his way slowly into his owner's mind; making Hiccup hysterical. He punched and screamed into her chest until he wore himself out. Once he finally did, he stopped fighting and just went limp in her arms; crying uncontrollably, yet mostly quietly. His mother came around to his other side and wrapped her arms around him as well, her hands resting on Trinity's back. "I had to deal with those his entire childhood. You just let him wear himself out then he'll be reasonable…after he's done crying, that is." Hiccup's mother said telepathically to Trinity so that Hiccup wouldn't hear her talk about him.

Trin just cuddled him closer as he cried. "He's had a rough life. You know that Stoic abused him, and felt he should have died instead of you?" She responded into her mind. "he's so smart, and creative, he is very good at whatever he does, and it breaks my heart that he can't see it." She placed a soft kiss to the sobbing boy's temple. "I love you Hiccup." She murmured softly in his ear.

_"I've kept an eye on him since I died, I know everything about how his life has been lately..~"_ she said telepathically, taking one hand off of Trinity's back to stroke her son's hair. _"It's a shame, really. All that potential and he just throws it all away..like he thinks he doesn't deserve it..~"_

"He hasn't had a life that makes him think he deserves it, but he does, and he deserves so much more." She just stood there holding him protectively.

"I know dear, I know..~" she said quietly. A few moments later he finally calmed down enough to talk. He pulled himself away from the two girls that love him the most and dried his eyes. "Ugh..sorry…."

Trinity cupped his face in her hands, and looked him in the eye. "Its perfectly alright hun." She smoothed back his hair, and wiped away a stray tear.

Hiccup looked at her as she wiped away a tear. He looked away after a moment, his face escaping from her hands as his eyes fell to the floor. "I'm fine." He lied. "So..is there anything I could do..?"

"I don't know." She told him truthfully. "But my offer always stands."

He looked back up at her. A smile slowly crept upon his face, but soon faded. His ugly side was really starting to mess with his head. "I think that's your only option, son.~" "Okay.." Hiccup said, looking from Trinity to his mother. "Can you take us home? If I stay here any longer I'm afraid I might just go crazy.." He grabbed Trinity's hand as his mother's eyes began to glow, sending them both back to their bodies on Earth; safe and sound.

Trinity gasped and sat up before Jayne burst to the surface panting. "Sorry doll, you'll get control in a minute." She rubbed her temple.

Hiccup groaned and scrunched up his face, blinking until his eyes were used to the light. He sat up from his flat position and yawned, rubbing his jaw. He felt stubble, how long has it been since he shaved? And an even bigger question, was it noticeable? "What a headache.." He mumbled quietly.

"You're tellin' me" she ran her palm down her face before giving Trinity her body back. She looked over at hiccup, and scrunched up her nose with a smile. "What the?" She reached a hand forward and brushed it against his cheek, and giggled

Hiccup leaned away from her hand and chuckled with her. "It itches like crazy.." He said before looking back at her, pretty confident in what he had to go through next. He himself could even feel his mood as being lighter since he came back, being away from his other half. "I'm ready when you are." He said with a smile, leaning over and grabbing one of her hands in both of his.

She placed her other hand over his. "I honestly don't really know how to meld them, but I think Jayne does." She closed her eyes and listened to the demon, he cheeks steadily getting pinker

He cocked his head to the side and starred at her while she talked to Jayne. What was making her blush so badly?

She opened her eyes and looked at their hands. "A-according to Jayne, we, uh. We h-have to. Um…" She stammered, unsure of how to inform him. Jayne sighed and took control. "Sleep together." She said boredly "It creates the strongest type of bond."

"Oh uh, gee that's, asking for quite a bit. I mean, I'm only 17…" He stammered, realizing what he was saying sounded completely stupid. "I-I-I mean I'm willing to, but I don't know if you're ready for that, Trin.."

"I-I don't know either, but I love you." She blushed "And I wouldn't exactly be unwilling…"

"Let's just, wait until the moment's right. Okay? Like my mother said, I won't die if I don't have half of my soul, and I can deal with feeling empty for as long as it takes." Her took her hands in his and adjusted his body so he was sitting on his pockets in front of her. "I promise."

"I know you promise." She raised one hand to his cheek, and kissed him lovingly. "I do love you more than anything in existence." She murmured against his lips.

Hiccup smiled, genuinely happy that she can truthfully say that after all the shit he's put her through. A crack of thunder blew up over them just then, making him latch onto her instinctively with his arms and legs before she could react to it. "You're okay." He said before she could scream. "Let's get on Toothless and find our hotel."  
She hid close to him, knowing that lightning is the cause of the thunder she heard. she nodded slightly. "O-okay." she pulled back to look at him as she shook slightly.  
He agreed, getting on his dragon's back and sitting behind Trinity. He held onto her tightly, wincing at his hand as the skin to clothing contact burned him. "Ready?"  
She frowned when he winced. "Yes… Are you sure you don't want me to at least take the pain away?"  
"Nah, I'll..I'll be alright." He said as he locked his foot into the mechanism. In a second, they were off. Flying over the city as the people on the ground began to pack up their marketplace booths, Toothless looked at them in amusement. They got to the hotel and Toothless landed on the roof where he stayed, for dragons weren't allowed in the hotel.  
"Okay…" when they landed Trinity patted Toothless. "Thanks for the ride buddy." She slipped off of the large reptile and landed semi-gracefully on the roof. Trin smiled at Hiccup, but that faded with another low rumble of thunder.  
He glided off Toothless like butter on a hot skillet, landing on his feet and taking her hands in his own. He winced slightly, but played it off as nothing. "Alright. Let's call it a day, shall we?"  
She smiled again, and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me"

She nodded and opened the door. she took his other hand and started to walk to their room. "You sure you're okay?"  
"I will be…" He said distantly as he examined his hand, not paying any attention to where she was taking him.  
If you're sure." she continued down he hall, digging though her pocket for the room key. She pulled it out and opened the door, stepping inside pulling Hiccup with her. "I'm gonna take a bath, okay Hun." she kissed his cheek, and gathered up what she'd need.

"Okay.." He said as he watched her gather her things. "I'll make some dinner..?" He asked, not wanting to sit on the bed doing nothing while she relaxed.

She put her things in the bathroom before coming out. "You can do whatever you'd please, but it's a rather large tub if you'd like to relax too." She said while she undid the belts across the top of her skirt.

Hiccup mirrored her leaning in the kitchen doorway, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked mischievously.

"What?" she stopped moving and turned to look at him, her face flushed bright red. "T-that was _not _my intention!" she stood there embarrassedly in her tank top and shorts.

_"Surrrrrrre it wasn't…"_ he said as he backed out of the kitchen and towards Trinity. He grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek softly. "I'd love to." He said happily.

she smiled a small sweet smile, "It honestly wasn't." She told him, before kissing him lightly.

He chuckled at her comment. "I know Trin, I was just giving you a hard time." He said as he let his hands fall off her hipbones. "After you?" He asked, gesturing with his hand to the bathtub.


	31. The Melding of Souls

((This chapter gets kinda lime-y, so anything that I think would make someone uncomfortable will be highlighted in dark green so you can skip it.))

She walked into the bathroom and stripped of the rest of her clothes before getting in the tub and turning off the water, her cheeks bright red

He stripped as she did, getting behind her in the tub and sitting down. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close to him, leaning back until he was touching the back of the tub. He placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed. "This is nice.."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Mhmm, this is nice."

He closed his eyes too, loving the relief his hand was getting underneath the water. "I love you.." He sighed.

"I love you too, more then you could know….." she turned her head, and nuzzled against his neck.

"Ya better." He said jokingly. "I mean, why else would you put up with me?"

She laughed and smiled at him. "You are such a goof." She raised her hand, and smeared some suds on his nose, biting her lip trying not to giggle.

In retaliation, he scooped up a handful of suds and slapped her gently in the face with them, getting her cheek and hair with the bubbles. "I'm no goof!" He said while laughing.

A large smile crossed her face. "oh, it's on!" she reached over him and grabbed her body wash, squeezing some in her hands, and rubbing it in his hair. "There you can smell like apples for the rest of the night!" she laughed.

* * *

"Nohoho!" He yelled as he laughed, grabbing her waist and pulling her back on top of him, his back hitting the tub as their lips accidentally crashed into each other. He was shocked at first, but almost immediately relaxed, closing his eyes and letting a soft moan escape his throat through his nose. Trinity sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, after dropping the body was on the floor, and her eyes slipped closed. His lips opened slightly, moving with hers as they kissed over and over again; each one growing more heated an passionate than the other. He ran his hands flatly up and down her back slowly, loving how comfortable she was right now, in this moment; completely naked and soaking wet with him in the tub and not a detectable inch of shyness between them.  
She pulled back slightly, panting, and looked him in the eyes. Her cheeks were pink, but not from embarrassment. She leaned forward a bit, and kissed his jaw. Well, this was a new sensation to him. He shut his eyes and exhaled through his mouth, letting a tiny moan escape from it as his hands froze on her hips. "Mmmm…"  
She kissed down from his jaw to his neck, licking and nipping at it lightly. Trin had no idea where this was coming from… His eyes grew wide at her nips and his grip on her hips grew tighter.  
"Oh god-" he gasped seductively, leaning his head to the side to expose more skin for her to bite.  
Trinity sucked, and nibbled on his neck more when he gave her better access to it.  
"I love you…." She mumbled against his skin.  
He began to tremble under her lips, loving this foreign sensation he was getting from her sucking and biting his neck. He got more enjoyment when she bit down on him harder than usual. Why though, he didn't know.  
"Oh Trin, I love you too…" He said shakily as his need for her began to rise drastically. His grip grew tighter on her hips at that moment. "Please don't stop." He gasped.  
She gasped out a small moan, and bit down, leaving a mark on his neck as he held onto her even tighter  
Hiccup bit his lip and drew in a sharp breath, tensing up as she bit down on him.  
"H-harder..?" He pleaded as he exhaled.  
She complied, and bit down harder on the crook of his neck. Then placed soft barely there kisses, and licks on the red spot.  
"Like that?" She breathed in his ear.  
He shuddered under her mouth, the warmth of her breath sending chills down his spine. "Oh yes, like that.." He said breathlessly. His mind was going a million miles a minute.

_"Is this what I've been 'missing out' on? Am I ready for it? Of course I am..but the more important question, is she? I don't know, but I wasn't about to stop her. Besides, we're just fooling around. There hasn't been any touching in intimate places, so why should we stop now? We're just having fun, for now at least."_

Her hands slid down his chest as she trailed kisses back along his jaw, then connected lips again. His hands wandered up and down her sides, careful not to go too low. They kissed for what seemed like forever until he parted his lips with hers. When she lifted her head slightly he let his hand find her hair and pulled her head back gently, leaning in eagerly to kiss her throat. The sound she made surprised her.  
"Hicc…" She closed her eyes, and tangled her hand in his hair.  
"Y-yeah..?" He muttered through licks and kisses.  
"T-that feels amazing." She moaned out. Her back arched a bit as he continued to kiss and lick at her neck, earning little mewls of pleasure from his betrothed.  
"I'm glad.." He hushed, trailing his mouth up to the back of her neck, about an inch under her earlobe, and nipping at the spot; his hand scratching her skin gently.  
She squeaked a bit, and raked her other hand down his back, with a moan following afterwards. His back arched upwards, a loud moan escaping his lips as their torsos clashed into each other. She looked down at him, and crashed her lips to his in a heated kiss. He stopped her after a moment and looked at her. "Trin,-" he panted. "Where is this going..?"  
She paused a moment, breathing heavy. "I-I don't know…" She panted out. "Where do you want it to go?"  
"As far as you're willing to go. I don't want to force you into something that you're uncomfortable with doing…also I don't want to make it seem like we're doing this just because it'll give me half of your soul..I can wait for that."

She blinked. "I had forgotten about that…" She told him sheepishly. "You wouldn't be forcing me into anything either. It takes the two of us to make this decision, right?" Trin said softly as she rested her forehead to his.  
"Yeah but," he hesitated; not wanting her to back out of it, but giving her the option to. "I just don't want you to wake up and feel guilty about doing it if we do." She leaned back a bit.  
"Would you feel guilty about sleeping with me?" She questioned, honesty scared of the answer.  
His eyes widened. "Nononononononono! That's NOT what I meant I promise!" He said frantically. "I wouldn't feel guilty, I just want you to be sure that you're ready for..something like this.."  
A small smile returned to her face. "I-if you are. I love you Hiccup, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." He lifted his burnt hand up from the water and pointed his pinky towards her.  
"Promise..?" He asked, his eyes wide and need leaving hers.  
She brought her hand up and gently linked her pinky with his. "Promise."  
Hiccup smiled, kissing her pinky that intertwined with his.  
"I love you, Trinity Jayne England."  
"and I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, having her wrap her legs around his hips as he drained the tub, their lips never leaving each other's. He carried her to the bedroom, and made love to her. He was gentle with her, doing whatever she asked him to do without hurting her. He loved her, and was finally able to show her just how much. When they were finally done, it was pitch black outside. The only lighting came from the moon, streaming through the window and illuminating their skin. Heavy breathing and rain pelting the window was the only audible noise to them.

* * *

((It's safe for those of you who wanted to skip :3 ))  
"I love you.." He whispered as he laid down on his back, having her snuggle up on his chest.

"I love you too." She breathed quietly as she shut her eyes, and listened to his heart slowly slip back to its regular rhythm. She could feel her own hearts pounding erratically in her chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Two streams of light, one blue and one green, swirled about the room. The two streams wove together before merging and creating a neon green.

"What's..what's going on..?" Hiccup asked, completely forgetting that they had a soul to bind.

"hmm?" Trinity opened her eyes, and looked up, a small smile crept on her lips. "How do you feel?" She asked quietly.

"Uhmm…." He said, pondering her question. "Well, obviously tired…but, good. Very good, actually.." He admitted.

"Mmm, that's good. I can feel it." She snuggled closer, if it was even possible, and sighed contentedly. "We're bound together, Love."

He chuckled softly, his heart rate getting slower and slower as exhaustion kicked in. "..it puts a whole new..new meaning behind 'till death do us part', ey..?"

She smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I'd say it does." She yawned and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you."

His exhaustion was already covering 96% of his brain, making him only mumble and slur his words. "Mmve you too…" He said before letting out a giant exhale, his muscles relaxing substantially as he fell asleep.

She wrapped her legs around his as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	32. Home Sweet Home

his eyes fluttered open the next morning, he was dazed, confused, and in pain. He hoped his body wasn't trying to reflect her soul…but why would it? He lifted his body up slowly, groaning as he did so. He placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, his headache throbbing.

Trinity sat up and slumped forward. She felt weird, but good. "Morning." She mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "… Feels different, our soul."

"Ugh….yeah it does." He admitted, not making eye contact with her. "My head is killing me."

"Hmm, I'm completely sore, maybe a bit overheated." Her normally cold body temperature made it easy for that to happen, but she loved being close to Hiccup. "I wouldn't notice headaches. I blame Jayne for those.

He didn't say a word, he just let his torso fall across her lap; his bare back exposed to her as he groaned and shielded his eyes from the brightness of the day.

She started rubbing his back, working out any tense muscles she found. "How's this feel Hun?"

"…Good, ah!…" He said through gritted teeth as he began to bunch up the sheets in his fists. In all honesty it hurt very bad, but it was the good kind of pain that comes with massaging sore muscles so he didn't complain.

She readjusted him so he was flat on the mattress, and swung her legs over his hips, putting more weight into her hands.

He dug his nails into the bed and bit down on his lower lip, whimpering in pain. "Owowowowowow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She lightened the pressure a bit. " is that better?"

He placed his hands over the top of his head to block out the light. He felt like he was having the worst hangover of his life. His jaw lightened up on his lower lip, but his eyes were still sewn shut. "Mhm." He said quickly to get the talking to stop. He wondered if she felt the same, or at least knew the extent of pain he was in because they were connected.

"I feel it too, Hunny, I feel it too." She laid forward and placed her cold hands on his temples, and rubbed in small circular motions.

His entire body went limp underneath her, his body going pale as he finally relaxed. He sighed in relief as her fingertips massaged his head, finally feeling at ease. "Mmm.."

She smiled and continued to rub his temples. "That feel better, babe?" She questioned

"No I just completely relaxed for no reason at all.." He mumbled sarcastically; a lot of sass in his tone that Trin grew to love over the span of them knowing each other.

She smiled and lightly thumped the back of his head. "Sarcastic snit." She giggled "And I absolutely love it." She sat up and all the way down her back cracked. "Ugh. My turn, Hun."

"Do you need your back popped or..?" He asked as they switched positions.

"anything is good, I haven't had my back rubbed in years." She crossed her arms on the bed in front of herself, and sat her chin on them.

"Okay.." He said as he laid the sheet over her bottom before straddling her. He placed his hands on her back and hesitated before rubbing very gently up her spine. "What intensity do you prefer?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her back.

"just what you'd think is best." She closed her eyes and laid her head on her arms.

"Alright."  
He massaged her back for quite a while, using the hotel's lotion and peppermint oil to brighten the mood and help calm the tension, he even sang to her as well. "Better?" He asked after about 40 minutes.

She lifted her head from her arms. "Absolutely wonderful, thank you Hiccup." She turned to face him, pulling a blanket to cover herself. "Your voice is amazing, by the way." She told him with a slight blush

He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "So what would you like to do today? Swimming, hiking, going back to Berk?"

"Whatever you'd prefer, I'm fine with anything." She smiled happily at her lover.

"You pick this time." He said with a chuckle. "I can't always be the one that decides."

"Okay then…" She pondered it for a moment "We could go swimming, enjoy the nice weather here in Athens one last time."

He didn't feel physically up to swimming to be honest, his prosthetic made it rather hard to keep his head above water; especially when he's exhausted. Nevertheless, he agreed to go swimming without hesitation. Swimming was what she wanted to do, so he'd do it for her. "Just keep my head above water if we stray too far out, okay?" He said as he got his pants on.

"I just want to spend some time out in the sun with you, it doesn't matter if we /actually/ swim. We could build a sand castle, or just cuddle. I just want to be with you." She meant it too. Trinity didn't normally spend a lot of time on beaches, just because she didn't want to overheat… Or get to tan.

"You sure? It's REALLY hot outside, and I don't mind taking a dip if you want to." He said with a smile.

She tilted her head. "If you're sure." She smiled lightly, then reached into her bag and grabbed some clothes. She actually strayed from her norm, today she wore a bright yellow tank and rust colored shorts.

"You're looking rather different today.." He said, walking over to her with only his pants on and wrapping his arms slowly around her hips. "I like it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you do." She kissed him lightly.

He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's get out of here. You go up to Toothless, I'll go check out of the hotel." He said before walking towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and immediately retracted his hand, yelling profanity and grasping his hand. "Ugh, open the door please!" He said exasperatedly.

She shook her head and walked up to him. Trinity took his hand carefully, and gently kissed his palm. "Please let me help you. All I can do is speed up the healing process. I just hate seeing you in pain."

He pursed his lips and looked at her hand for a moment, then to his, then back to hers. He sighed, an placed his hand in hers. "Okay.."

"Thank you." She placed her other hand on top of his, and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow, now a neon green, as she directed their energy to his hand. 'maybe I can teach him, now that we share a soul…' She thought

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as she healed him. It was a heaven-sent feeling to say the least. "Thank you.." He said admirably as he looked at his hand. The discoloration didn't change, but at least the pain was gone.

She smiled. "Thank you for letting me help."

"Okay." He said as he opened the door. "Now you go up to Toothless while I check out, okay?"

"Sure thing." She kissed his cheek as she walked out the door with her pack, and down the hall.

He walked downstairs to check output he hotel. Once he did, he began to make his way up the stairs. When he was at about the thrift floor he was pushed up against the railing hard, sending pain up Trinity's spine signaling danger. He turned around after the shock wore off. "Mildew.." He said coldly.

She gasped when a sudden tingle and pain hit her. "H-Hiccup?" Toothless looked at her with worry as she bolted back into the building

"What do you want..and how did you get here?" He asked, half his body still hovering over the railing. His hands were glued to the railing as well to keep from falling backwards and down the three floors as Mildew hovered over him, too close for comfort. "I came to finish ye off. I hated you as a human and was elated when I heard that ye've died..but as a member of the undead? No..I need ye gone for good.." Hiccup blinked a few times. "Whoa whoa whoa wait..I'm not still dead! What are you talking about?!"

A single silver sickle sailed through the air and whipped by Mildew's nose, the flat side of the blade brushing it. Trinity stood at the end of the hall as her hair drifted back into place. "Step away from him now, or this time you won't live to see the glimmer of my blade." She threatened as she held her other sickle tightly. Her eyes were cold and unwavering as she stood straight with her shoulders back.  
Trin!" Hiccup yelled happily. The boy's voice set Mildew off, pushing Hiccup completely off the railing. Hiccup screamed and his grip on the railing slipped a little as he flipped over the ledge, just barely hanging on with one hand before struggling to get a grip with his other. Mildew saw Hiccup's actions and lifted his boot, slamming his foot into the boy's fingers frantically to get Hiccup to fall. "Mildew stop! I didn't do ANYTHING to you!"

Trinity called back the other sickle, then threw the pair at Mildew, pinning him to the walls by his shoulders. She ran to Hiccup and grabbed his hand right as he was falling. "I'm not losing you."

_die_ if I were to fall, but thank you..I probably would've broken my prosthetic if I did…" He said as she hoisted him over the railing and into her arms. After their embrace, Hiccup glared at Mildew. "Awe, young love. It'll be a shame when one of you guys mysteriously disappear forever. Watch your back, boy!" Mildew spat as Hiccup led Trinity away from Mildew and out of sight.  
They got up to the roof and Hiccup gave Toothless a hug. "Hey boy!" He said with a smile. He turned around and looked at trinity. "Thank you for helping me back there.."

She shrugged. "No problem, but my sickles will have to return… They _are _part of my soul."

"We'll there's plenty of floors between Mildew and us, you could get them back now if you desire to call them back…if that is how it works.." Hiccup said as he took her hands into his own.

two neon green bolts of light flew at her, gliding down her body then disappearing. "I suggest we get going before he comes after us."

He looked at her and smiled. "That never gets old..besides, we're with a Night Fury. He tries to harm me in any way and I'll sic Tooth on him." He turned around to scratch the side of Toothless's face. "Isn't that right boy?" He asked happily.

Trinity giggled. "I'm glad you like it… You're such a good friend Toothless." She praised as she scratched under his chin.

Hiccup smiled over at trinity. "We really should go though.."

"I'm right with ya'." She told him, and climbed onto Toothless's back.

He got onto Toothless right after her. "Okay buddy, back to Berk." He said. He shifted his foot with the mechanism, and they were off. Soaring though the air, leaving Athens behind.

"I loved Athens, but it'll be nice to be back home." She smiled as they flew.

"Yeah.." He said as he leaned back on her, resting his head on her shoulder to enjoy the breeze that caressed their faces.

"I love you Hicc." She smiled, and thought about their future. "What do you think about an ocean side wedding?" She questioned

His head whipped around, his hair cascading and water falling down his face. "I love that idea!"

Her smile brightened. "Really?!" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with excitement. "I dunno about you..but I'm thinking maybe around sunset..?"

"That's perfect! And we'll have everyone there…" She trailed off, thinking about Lyria, Johnny, and her mother.

"Yeah!…" His voice trailed off as well, thinking of who wouldn't be ABLE to be there instead of who would..

She sighed through her nose, and held him tighter. "At least we'll have each other." She said, seemingly knowing his thoughts

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to play off his pain like it's nothing.

"Hicc, neither of our families will be there…" She held onto him tighter.

His head shot backwards, looking her in the eyes. "How did you know that I was thinking that..?"

She looked at him sadly. "Not only are we connected, but I was also thinking the same thing…"

"Oh.." He said. "Uh, let's just not think about it, okay?" He asked in an attempt to lighten up the mood, sending Toothless a little higher so that the clouds danced with their hair.

She hugged him tighter and smiled as they rose into the clouds. "Its beautiful…"

"It really is.." He said without question, for he already knew what she meant.

"I love you, Hiccup." She murmured. "I'm glad you chose me to spend your life with…"

"I'm just glad you were at the right place at the right time!" He exclaimed happily. He let go of the saddle and placed his hands up into the clouds.

She giggled. "I'm glad you scared that Terrible Terror away! First dragon I ever saw, and I'm sure it wanted to eat me." She was laughing now

He laughed with her, then leaned his head back onto her shoulder, letting his arms fall to his sides. He sighed and closed his eyes, a smile across his face.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." He whispered into her ear, giving it a kiss.

She shivered when he kissed her ear, and smiled mischievously. Trinity kissed along his jaw down to his jugular, grinning against his skin.

He tilted his head away from Trinity to expose more skin, and sighed deeply, letting a small moan escape his throat.

She chuckled and nipped at his neck. Toothless groaned and slapped at them with his ear.

Hiccup giggled at Toothless, then looked at Trinity. "He's right, let's save it for the bedroom." He said before biting his lower lip and smiling sensually.

"Hmm, is that a promise?" She purred in his ear before giving it a swift lick.

He gasped and lifted his hand up to her cheek, kissing her passionately and rough. "If you'd like it to be.." He whispered erotically.

She grinned enough to challenge the Cheshire Cat himself. "I'll hold you to that" she breathed before biting his lip, and pulling gently

He lifted his hands up and intertwined his fingers behind her head, holding her close as he pressed his lips against hers roughly and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

She moaned into the kiss, and held onto him tightly. Toothless growled, but accepted that he might be the furthest thing from their mind at the moment.

He let go of her and leaned away, looking her in the eyes. "The only thing if want you to hold me to is against a wall." He purred. Toothless growled and slapped him with his wing, making Hiccup yelp. "Ah! Okay fine!" He yelled, looking from Toothless back to Trinity, and smiling with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Trin giggled, and went back to just holding on as they flew. "That can be arranged though~" she chimed quietly in his ear

"Oh?" He purred, looking over his shoulder again. "Is that a promise…?~"

"If you want it to be~" she murmured in his ear. She thought for a moment. "Which house will we live at? Yours? Mine? A new one?" She questioned

"I've never seen your house..so I can't be the one to decide that now." He said with a shrug, still somewhat aroused by their previous conversation.

She shrugged, trailing a hand down along his side, and inner thigh. Trin was having to much fun teasing him.

His breath hitched and he looked down, grabbing her hand and keeping it in one spot so she wouldn't be able to tease him. "Whoa there hun, seducing the pilot this intensely will most likely result in a crash." He purred.

She chuckled, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Sorry, it's just to much fun watching you."

"Well you can have plenty of time to watch me when we get home. But as for now…-" he said as he lifted her hand away from his inner thigh and back against his abdomen. "You'll just have to wait, love."

She laughed. "I guess so!" Trinity watched as the clouds, and skyline soared past them

It took a long time for them to get back to Berk. The remainder of the ride consisted of them saying sweet nothings, Hiccup resting the back of his head on Trinity's shoulder, and Trinity rubbing his stomach when it made noise.  
Once they landed on the docks, Hiccup popped his back with a grunt. "Ugh…so where to?" He asked as he released his foot and torso from Toothless.

"Just quickly home. If we're fast enough maybe no one will notice we're back." She said as she got off of Toothless.

"Mine or yours?" He asked as he got off Toothless. He turned around to face his dragon. "Okay buddy, go hide." He said.

"I think mine is closer, C'mon." She took His hand and ran quickly. They wove in between buildings and trees till they made it to her house, and she opened the door

"Oh yay-whoa!" He exclaimed as he began to be pulled. His legs had a delayed reaction to the sudden movement, making him stumble a little bit. He followed her though, trying to keep up. "Will you slow down?!" He whispered as they ran around the perimeter of the isle so they wouldn't be caught.

"Sorry." She pulled him inside and quietly shut the door. "I just wanted to get home." She embraced him, and kissed him lovingly

His eyes widened as she kissed him, what's gotten into her? "I could tell!" He exclaimed happily after the kiss.

"I didn't know how good it would feel to get back home." She pulled back and smiled at him.


	33. Our First Night Back

"I didn't know how good it would feel to get back home." She pulled back and smiled at him. 'meow' she looked down at the little brown and white kitten. "Hey Amaretto, did Fishlegs take good care of you?" She knelt down and picked up the animal

"Awe what a cutie!" He exclaimed as he scratched the cat's head with his stubby fingernails. "May I?" He asked, holding out a hand to hold the cat in his own arms.

"Of course!" She passed Amaretto to Hiccup. The kitten squirmed a bit then licked Hiccup's hand.

"Aww….." Hiccup said happily. He looked up at Trinity and smiled. "Adorable!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "He was my little travel buddy." She looked around the simple house, and picked up a match to light a fire in the main area.

He watched her as the cat made his way up Hiccup's arm and onto his shoulder. "Fire? A nice touch.." He said sensually as the cat walked up Hiccup's head and curled up into a little ball on the top of his scalp.

Trinity smiled back in the same manner. That is until the kitten curled up on his head. She started to giggle "I-I think he likes you"

"Haha yeah.." He said, looking up at the cat that decided to take a nap on his head. "I guess he does.."

She picked up Amaretto and placed him on a pillow beside the fireplace. "There…" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled

He looked down and smiled at her. "You're beautiful." He said soothingly.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." She murmured in reply.

He chuckled. "I don't try.." He said in a tired tone, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

* * *

She kissed him back, leaning into him a but, and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I love you." He mumbled in between kisses, his hands against her hips to pull her in closer. She tangled her fingers in his hair.  
"I love you too Hiccup." She breathed against his lips.  
He moaned slightly as her breath caressed his lips, making his hands trail up and down her sides, one trailing down to grab her behind. her breath hitched, and she chuckled breathlessly when he grabbed her. Trinity smirked and kissed along his jaw, leaving a swift bite under his ear while she gently pulled his hair. He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth and moaned out an exhale. "Feisty, aren't we?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Maybe a little~" she breathed against his ear, and licked along the shell of it. Trinity kissed down his neck, collar bone, and began sucking on the hollow of his neck. "Maybe a lot~" she smirked before nipping along his other collar bone.  
His hand trailed up her back and tangled itself in her hair, his head tilting back as he let out a soft moan.  
"Mmm…"  
"That feel good?" She questioned. Trinity licked up his neck, and kissed back along his jaw till their lips met.  
"Of course it feels good, otherwise-" his sentence was cut off when their lips met. He kissed her hard; sensual yet passionate. He leaned back and continued. "Otherwise I wouldn't let you do it.."  
She smiled. "Good…" She trailed her hands down his chest, then slipped them under the hem of his shirt. Her normally cool hands hit his warm skin, causing a shiver to go down her spine. She kissed him again, passionately, and lovingly  
His stomach waved and his breath shuddered at her touch, making a barely audible moan escape his mouth. Her hands made him feel like putty, but he didn't want to be submissive just yet..at least not until he was against some type of support.  
She bit her lip and too his hand, leading him to her room. She shut the door, and pushed him gently to the wall. She leaned up to his ear.  
"I kept my promise~" she murmured  
His back hit the wall and he let out a moan, becoming very aroused almost instantly by her dominance. He bit his lower lip and looked down at here, a smug smile on his face.  
"Awe, and here I thought you'd be rougher with me." He said in a mocking tone to get her riled up.  
Trinity growled, and her eyes flashed crimson for a moment. She pushed him against the wall harder.  
"Rougher?" She pinned his hands above his head, and kissed him hard, but passionately.

He bit his lower lip hard and smiled as she pushed him against the wall, being turned on like a light switch. His body ground against hers as she kissed him, desperate for more almost immediately as he let out a whimper of delight.  
She purred when he rubbed against her, and lowered her head and nipped and sucked at his neck. She brushed her other hand up the back of his shirt, and kissed up his neck to nibble on his ear.  
His knees shook slightly, and he let out a frustrated yelp as she nipped his earlobe. As much as he loved savor inch the moment, he kinda wanted to get things going hard. She pulled him with her till she fell back onto the bed with him.  
"It's your turn~" she breathed. Trinity traced a finger down along his cheek, neck, and chest with one hand , while the other moved along his thigh. He leaned in and gave her a hard bite on the neck as he moaned from her hands. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to let her know that he wanted it rough. He wanted it so rough..like, hair pulling, restraint rough. She gasped out a moan, and arched her back, pressing her body to his when he bit her.  
"Hi-Hiccup…" She panted his name out.  
He hesitated, but continued when he heard her moan. He continued to bite down her neck, getting softer as he trailed his mouth back up and along her jawline. Trinity tilted her head back as Hiccup bit down her neck, she let out a shuddering breath, and gripped the back of his grip she had on his shirt was more than enough signal to get rid of it. Without hesitation, he parted his lips from her skin and stripped off the article of clothing. He placed a hand against the bed to support his body weight and put his other one under Trinity's back, lifting her body upwards and colliding their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to her. Her hands then wandered down his bare back, and up his chest. Trinity moaned lightly into the kiss as their bodies rubbed against each other.  
"I love you so much." She breathed when their lips separated. She pulled her top off, and took his hand gently running it across her stomach, completely ignoring her large scar. "I can't believe you're all mine." When she let go of his hand, it continued to trail downward, stopping when his index finger wrapped itself around her belt loop.  
"I love you too Trinity..so much." He said, letting his body collide with hers as his arm gave out, kissing her with a moan of delight. She bucked slightly when his body was suddenly on her own, and let out a surprising moan. Something had overcome her, but she had no idea what. "please…" She begged him to touch her. As if he read her mind, Hiccup did exactly what she wanted, as if to tell her that there was no need to beg for it…unless he wanted her to.  
His hand that was at her belt loop made their way to the button, unbuttoning and unzipping her lower garment of clothing underneath his body weight. She bit her lip, hooked her fingers around the hem or her shorts, and slowly pushed them down. Trinity looked down at herself, then to Hiccup.  
"This isn't to fair~" she commented at the fact that she was only in her undergarments.  
He lifted his body up and looked down, seeing how she was barely clothed and he at least still had his pants on. He chuckled lowly, and looked back at her while slowly swaying his body weight from side to side.  
"No, I guess it isn't.." He purred.  
She reached up, and undid his pants, slowly sliding them off.  
"That's better." She murmured. She kissed his neck, and bit it.  
"Hng.." He whimpered as she bit him, turning him on ten times more and making his elbows shake. "Ahhhah, you found a weak spot…mmmm.."  
She smiled against his skin, licking, biting, and sucking on that spot. "good." She drawled out. Trinity tangled a hand in his hair, and pulled his head to the side, giving her better access.

Pulling on his hair only made him cry out her name in pleasure, his arms shaking harder. "I can't support myself much longer..hnnngg…" He strained, somewhat wanting her to gain back her dominant position. She hooked a leg around his hip, and flipped them.  
"Better?" She whispered in his ear. She continued to bite and suck on his neck while she rolled her hips against his. He gasped as his body hit the bed, and sharply inhaled through closed teeth as she ground her hips down on his. His fingers dug into the sheets and he let out a prolonged whimper, nodding his head to her question. "Mhmmf-mmm!" Trinity chuckled breathlessly, loving the way he looked, and the sounds he made. She let out a moan herself, and crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back just as hard, running his fingernails roughly up her sides with a muffled moan. She shivered when he raked his fingers up her sides, and trailed her hands down to remove his last article of clothing. He shuddered underneath her as he felt his boxers being taken off, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. He let out a small whimper, begging her to move forward.  
She un-hooked her bra, and slipped of her panties, tossing the garments to the side. She took dominance, making sure not to hurt him, but be rough enough that he enjoyed it, and that they both were being intensely pleasured. She did what she thought Hiccup wanted, picking up on his different ques, and shifting to work with them. By the end they both had sufficient love marks and bites strewn across their bodies.

When he couldn't take it any longer, their torsos collided together, Trinity's head nuzzled into his neck. Their lovemaking was intense, unlike anything he's ever experienced. He laid there, sweating and panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just- wow…" Trin breathed. She curled close to him, and ran her fingers over his chest lightly.

* * *

"I love you…" She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit.

He chuckled lightly, barely audible at her remark of how well it went. "Aheh, yeah….wow." He sighed. He exhaled deeply through his nose and moved his head to the side, giving her forehead a kiss. "I love you too.."

She cuddled close to him, content and relaxed. She listened to his heart rate go down as she slowly drifted off.


	34. Sickness

Hiccup popped his neck once he was sure she was asleep, shaking his head slightly. He scooted up so tat her head rested on his lower chest as he pulled the blankets over them. He was almost asleep when he was greeted by a familiar cat, who sprawled out on his neck and fell asleep. He giggled to himself and scratched the tiny cat's head. "Hey there buddy…"

She smiled a bit when she felt the blanket go over them. Trinity mumbled slightly in her sleep, then settled again. Amaretto purred and licked Hicc's nose before falling asleep

Toothless wormed his way through the window, shaking the rain off him and curling up near the side of Trinity. Geez, how big was Trinity's bed..? He scratched Toothless's head and sighed. It was there where he realized, this was all he needed. His wife to be, her cat, and his best friend. What more could he ask for? The thought of feeling so accomplished bright a tear to his eye. He let it roll down his temple before closing his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

Trinity stayed curled close to Hiccup for the rest of the night.

She woke very early and noticed the silence, the rain had stopped momentarily. She never liked sleeping in silence, but when she was with Hiccup the silence was pleasant. The rain started up again, and she laid her head back on his chest.

"It's too early to be stirring, don't you think..?" Hiccup said, looking down at her face on his chest with one eye lazily open.

"Much to early." She agreed without opening her eyes as she curled closer to his warmer body. She nuzzled against him, placing a soft kiss to his skin.

The kiss sent chills down his spine. He was still tender from last night, so the kiss was intensified by eighty percent. He ran his fingers through her locks, drifting back off to sleep almost as soon as he began to mess with her hair.

She hummed when he began to play with her hair. "The feels nice…" She slurred, on the edge of sleep herself.

By the time she said that, he had already gone into quite a deep slumber.

She quickly fell asleep after him, feeling safe with him. In all honesty this was maybe her third night in the home, it felt so foreign to her, what felt right was laying beside the man she loved.

It was well into the afternoon by the time Hiccup woke up. He woke up alone, realizing how late it was to just now be just now rising from slumber. He couldn't help it though, for after many days back to back to back on Toothless with the harsh ocean winds slapping his face, wind burn finally got the better of his energy.  
She bounded into the room carrying a tray that had two medium sized bowls, one large one and a little one. "Aww! I hoped you'd still be asleep, now I can't surprise you!" She handed him one of the medium bowls. "Its my mama's recipe, her chicken noodle was the best. I'm not the greatest cook, but I can at least make you soup." She smiled and called Toothless in, setting the larger bowl down for him, then she whistled for Amaretto, giving him the small bowl. Trinity took the other medium sized bowl and sat beside Hiccup.

"I'm sore.." He complained while he grabbed his bowl, thanking her for it as he did so. The effects of the wind pelting him for so many consecutive days in a row made his spine stiff, causing his whole body to become brittle and pained, weak.

"Well, when we finish our soup I'll rub your back for you." She smiled. "This was only my third night in this house, what a difference it made being with you. I felt safe, protected in this foreign setting."

"It's not like I have knots in my back though…I just feel, brittle, you know?" He said while he looked at her.

She hummed for a moment. "Then maybe a bath would be better. Just relax after all the running around we did."

"Do you have any bath salts?" He asked innocently.

"Yes I do, would you like to use some?" She said back. "I have lilac, rose, and a few other scents." She smiled

"Do you have Irish spring? I feel like I haven't actually got clean in months.."

"Yup!" She set her bowl down, walked into the bathroom and pulled out a bag of Irish Spring salts from under the sink.

"Ugh….Thank god.." he said, setting his untouched bowl down as well and getting up. He walked a few steps towards her and became very lightheaded and dizzy, making him wince and sit back down on the bed slowly.

"One sec, Hun!" She called to himm while she started the bath. Trin walked back to him, and sat down next to him. "Since it is such a deep tub it'll take time to fill." She lightly pressed her palm to his forehead to see if his temperature was higher

His face went pale at her clammy hands, or at least they felt clammy to him. "I'll be fine, it's probably the fact that I haven't eaten in….Oh god I don't even remember.." he said as he picked his bowl back up. how can someone forget the last time they ate?

"Then eat, Hun." She pulled her cool hand away from his face. She kissed his forehead and left to check the bath.

He did, like a starving animal. When she came back, his bowl was already empty, but he didn't look any better. He put his hands on his knees and yawned as he leaned forward, his shoulder blades popping out of his bare back.

"Almost ready." She looked him over. "Here," she picked up her bowl and handed it to him. "I have more in the kitchen, eat what you need to." She said with a gentle smile

He looked from the bowl to her, than back at the bowl before taking it. "Thank you love.." He said tiredly.

"No problem. I love you, and will always take care of you." Trin brushed her fingers through his hair, and started to hum lightly.

He smiled at her and leaned into her hand, feeling safe. When she was done, he are her bowl of soup; slower this time, for he began to feel nauseous. Maybe he caught a bug while they were out on Toothless or something..? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't feeling good.

Trinity pressed her hand to Hiccup's forehead, and quickly pulled it away. "Ow…." His temperature was very high, it burned her cool skin. "C'mon, I'll help you into the tub." She was worried, was this some sort of delayed aftermath of coming back was it? Or worse yet, was his body rejecting her soul.

"Alright.." He said tiredly. He got to his feet with her help, but when they got to the bathroom he tried pushing her away. "I'm going to vomit." he said as he walked near the toilet. His body gave out underneath him right in front of the toilet and he expelled everything in his stomach, going limp and groaning once he was done. "You got any mouthwash?" He asked, his voice echoed from the toilet.

"Yeah, here, hun." She pulled the bottle of blue liquid from the cabinet behind the mirror, and handed it to him. "maybe we can send Toothless to get a doctor…"

He grabbed the bottle of mouthwash from her before lifting his head up from the toilet seat, looking rather pale. "It's fine, I probably just caught a bug or something.."

She frowned slightly. "If you're sure…" She said slowly. "Now let's get you into the bath, it should make you feel better."

He gargled and spat out his mouthwash in the sink, wiping his face off with toilet paper. "Okay.." he said, using the sink as support as he tried getting to his feet.

Trinity put the lid down on the toilet, and sat him down. "Here…" She began to un-lace his shirt, and gently remove it.

He pulled off his pants as she unlaced his shirt, becoming nude when she took the shirt off him. He shuddered when his shirt came off, for he was cold now. He got up and went to the tub, gently lowering himself in and resting his prosthetic over the edge of the tub.

The room had a relaxing fresh scent as the salts dissolved. Trinity grabbed the pitcher from under the sink, and a chair. She placed the chair so she could sit behind him. Trin dipped the pitcher into the water and sat down behind him. "Lean your head forward, I'll wash your hair for you."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you.." He said as he sat up, his prosthetic still out of the water.

She wet his hair and worked the shampoo through it. "Do you want your prosthetic off? Or so you want me to wash around it?" She asked while still working on his hair

"It doesn't matter, honestly.." he said lightly, enjoying her fingers rubbing his scalp.  
She finished his hair, and moved to gently remove his prosthetic. She cleaned his legs, not letting him work at all. She continued to softly clean and massage his body, hoping to make him feel better.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the tub's edge, sighing contently yet feeling dizzy over the head of the water all the same. "You didn't have to do this.." he mumbled.

"I know, but I wanted to. I'm glad to help you, I love you Hiccup." She finished up, and returned to her seat. She rubbed his shoulders.

He opened his eyes slightly and coughed harshly, making his body lean forward rather quickly. His coughing fit lasted for about ten seconds, then subsided. I let his head relax back on the tub's edge and shut his eyes, trying his hardest to relax.

"Shh, Shh.." Trinity soothed while running her fingers through his hair. "I'm right here, I've got you, relax Hun." She began to sing softly to him.

He lifted his hand from the water and grabbed hers, rubbing her skin with his thumb. "Thanks…can you go get some new clothes?" Once she was out of the room, he relaxed fully, going limp as he slipped from reality.

She nodded and got up, going back into the bedroom to find him a pair of comfortable clothes. "Do you want me to put them by the fire to warm up?" She asked quietly

He came back when he heard her voice, lazily opening his eyes half way. "Please!" He exclaimed before coughing again.

She quickly went to the main room, and put his clothes on the bench next to the fire. When she returned she spoke. "I can get some medicine for you."

He looked up at her with vulnerable eyes. "Yes please."

She smiled softly at him, and got some cough syrup from the medicine cabinet. She measured out the correct dose and handed it to him. "Bottoms up."

He sniffed the medicine and looked up at her, his face riddled with disgust. "Eww…." The smell made his stomach churn. He sighed and downed the shot of medicine quickly, gagging a little as it went down his throat. The taste sent chills throughout his body. "Ugh, god that was vile!"

"I know Babe, but you needed to take it." She rubbed his back. "Just relax."

He did as she said so, and ended up falling asleep until the bath water ran cold against his skin. He woke up to the sound of chattering teeth, realizing they were his own. He drained the tub and wrapped himself up in one of her big towels before emerging from the bathroom. He sat down near the fire, in an attempt to warm up.

Trin had dosed off, bit she was woken up when Toothless nudged her. "Hmm" she rubbed her eyes, and went to sit with Hiccup in the other room, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you..for doing all this.." He said softly against her hair.

"you don't have to thank me, you'd do the same for me." Trinity turned her head a bit and kissed his temple. "I love you Hicc. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Cold." he said flatly. "But…better."

"Get your nice warm pjs on, and we can cuddle." She murmured in his ear while wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay." He said. She got up and went to the bedroom so he could change into his evening attire. Once he was done, he looked at the fire for a moment. He could have sworn he saw something in the fire's flames, something important, but he brushed it off. It must have been his mind playing with him.

Trinity relaxed, and waited. "You coming, Hicc?" She called.

"Ye-yeah!" He called over his shoulder, still looking at the fire. He shook his head and turned around to head towards the bedroom, Amaretto following close behind. He kicked up the four legged feline and held him like a baby in a cradle hold, making him play with his tail as he walked in.

She smiled warmly when she saw Hiccup walk in with the small kitten, playing with him. "That's so cute, he already loves you." Toothless raised his head and purred slightly.

"Well I already love him!" He said as he snuggled the cat with his face and bopped his nose with his tail before setting him down. "Plus him and Toothless get along great, which is amazing. I wouldn't want a kitty to hate my best friend."

Amaretto mewed slightly when Hiccup set him down, then awkwardly waddled over to Toothless and curled up between his front legs. "Looks like a true companionship." She smiled, and pat the bed beside her. "come lay down, are you feeling any better?"

He went around the bed and sat down. He laid his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes."  
Trinity placed her hand over his, and brushed her thumb over his knuckles. "I'm glad. You'll be completely healthy in no time."

He chuckled and leaned back, sending them both colliding with the bed with a laugh. They wrestled a little, and once Hiccup got Trinity pinned he let her go. He brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You are, _beautiful.._"

She blushed and smiled shyly, biting her lip. " You're pretty handsome yourself." She raised her hand, and brushed it against his cheek.

He giggled, then rolled over onto his side; pulling her close to him as he got comfortable. He coughed into his shoulder, then buried his head into the back of Trinity's neck. "I love you.." He mumbled into her skin.

"I love you too, Hiccup." She sighed contentedly, and pulled the blankets over them. Trin laced her fingers with his and smiled

He kissed the back of her neck playfully until Amaretto came up behind him, swatting at his hair. Hiccup turned around and picked up Amaretto, letting the cat sleep up on the pillow. "We'll hello to you too." He said as Amaretto laid down, taking up the entire pillow.

Trin giggled and squirmed a bit as Hiccup kissed her neck. She then smiled as she felt Amaretto get comfortable on the pillow. "You little pillow hog!" She smiled and poked the sleepy kitten.

He cuddled her closer, breathing in her scent. He sighed into her neck. "Are you tired..?"

"I'm always ready to cuddle with you. I'd rather stay here and cuddle with you, instead of going out and having to say hello to everyone." She smiled. "I love you, and want to help you feel better." She heard the front door click. "Shoot. I forgot to tell Fishlegs we were back." She huffed

"I didn't plan on saying hello to anyone until tomorrow.." his head snapped up when he heard the door click. "Wait, why is Fishlegs in your house..?"

She slammed her palm to her face. "I asked him to take care of Amaretto while we were gone…" She sighed and picked up the small blanket from the foot of the bed, wrapping it around herself. "I'll be right back."

"Okay….I'll be here.." he said as she left the room.

She pulled the blanket around herself tighter. "Um, yeah. I forgot to let you know we were back-" she startled the large boy, who then blushed as he noticed she was only in a pair of short shirts and a tank beneath the blanket. "Can you do Hicc and I a favor, and not let anyone know we're back?" He nodded. "Um sure, I'm sorry." He scurried out of the door and locked it.

He was petting Amaretto for a little bit before placing his head on the cat's belly. He sighed, and like a light, he was gone to the world. He was slightly wheezing through his mouth due to his cold when she returned.  
She smiled softly, and laid down behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Trin began to hum quietly, and nuzzled her face into the back of his neck. She slept soundly the rest of the night.


	35. Preperations

Trinity was the first to stir in the morning. She sat up and looked out the skylight. She gently shook Hiccup and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at her before grunting and pulling the sheet over his face. He never realizes how much he hates mornings until he gets sick. "Fine, you?" he mumbled.

"Honestly? A bit odd, but nothing I can't handle. I was gonna go get some fruit, any special requests?" she smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Strawberries..?" He asked, brightening up a little and looking at her over his shoulder.

She grinned. "My favorite too, maybe at the wedding we can have chocolate covered strawberries." Trinity got up and dressed before grabbing her bag. "I'll be back soon, I love you Hicc." She kissed his forehead and left.

"Maybe, in addition to the cake that I'll be throwing in your face." He giggled. "Kidding." She kissed his forehead and he sighed. "I love you too Trin, try not to be too long.."

"I'll be back soon, promise." She walked down to the booths that held the fruit, chatting briefly with the villagers running them, and buying the best strawberries she could find along with a few apples. She quickly headed home and stepped inside. "I'm back!" She called as she kicked off her boots and undid the buckles on her skirt. "Here ya go, the freshest, ripest strawberries for you my dear." She smiled and handed him the bag.

"In the kitchen!" He yelled when she announced that she was home. He has just showered, being in nothing but a loose towel that draped around his hips. "Ah, thank you dear.." He said as he took the bag from her set it on the counter, taking one out and eating it. "Mmm.."

She looked at him and made a similar sound. His skin glistened in the light, and beads of water dripped from his hair to roll down his chest. "You are stunning, Hiccup."

His head shot in her direction, some strawberry juice trickling down the side of his mouth. He wiped it from his face with his thumb and licked it before speaking. "Thank you Trin, you are too.." He said with a grin.

She smirked and stepped forward, then draped her arms over his shoulders. She leaned her forehead to his, and weaved one hand into his wet locks, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "You feeling better?"

He kissed her back and smiled. "You shouldn't be swapping germs with me if I'm sick, you know.." He smirked.

"Ah, but that's the best thing about being 'different'. Different bio, harder to get sick by normal things." She smiled and hugged him close. "So don't worry about the flu."

"Pfft." He snorted, wrapping his arms around her. "You're silly, but I don't doubt it."

"How are you feeling, though?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"A little better. Still pretty bad, but regardless, better." He said, wanting to hug her but holding back for he was still pretty wet.

She knew how he felt, and pulled him into another hug. "I don't mind. Soon you'll be better and we can start planning "

He hugged her back tightly. "We could start planning now if you'd like. Honestly I want something cheap yet elegant.." He admitted.

"That sounds perfect. And Gobber could do the ceremony, maybe I could get Ruffnut to help with the dress..." She mused

"Ruff? Dress?" He asked sarcastically. "The LAST thing she specializes in is making dresses..you just might want to go to a tailor."

"But Tailors are expensive! Are there even any here in Berk?" she questioned. "I wonder if I have any chocolate here…' she mused to herself, suddenly wanting a piece.

"Chocolate..?" He asked, not knowing why she spoke about it at this particular moment. "Well,

_I_ could make your dress…" He offered.

She looked back up at him, and her eyes lit up. "Really? I _know_ it'd be perfect if you made it." She smiled happily at him.

He smiled back. "Well all I've ever made was flying things for toothless and some of my clothes, but I think I can swing the dress. I'll just need your measurements."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Thank you! Thank you, Hiccup!" She said excitedly. "And we already agreed to a seaside wedding."

"Of course." He said. "Anything else you have in mind?"

Trinity thought for a few moments. "We should have candles lit for your parents, so they could be there symbolically." She murmured. "If their candle goes out we'll know that they're there." She smiled softly.

"that sounds immaculate.." he said sweetly, in the back of his mind however, he hoped that his father's wouldn't go out. Only his mother's.

A small sad smile found its way to her lips. "I'm glad you think so…" _'if only my mother could be here as well…' _she shook it off and stepped away to rummage through one of the cabinets. "What would you like to be done at the wedding?" she asked after pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking a piece off for herself, and offering him a piece.

He rejected the chocolate kindly. "No, thank you. What do you mean by that?" Weren't weddings just exchanging vows and a kiss to seal the deal? That's what he thought it was at least.

"I mean it's a nice thought, my grandparents did it for their 50th anniversary." She smiled to him…. He hadn't felt what she thought, had he?

"The candles? I'm all for that!" He said happily. "Do you want a reception..?"  
"Do you? It could be a nice idea." She smiled, and ate another chunk of chocolate. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Trin questioned while she pulled herself onto the counter.

He looked to the floor and scuffed his prosthetic against the wooden finish. "That's a good question…What do you have in mind?"

"Well, the reception could just be a small get together." She set down the chocolate, suddenly uninterested in it. "And honeymoon? We literally have the whole world to choose from." She smiled. "As cheesy as it sounds, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

He chuckled at her cheesy comment. "No, it was cute..and I'm fine with a small party, and as far as the honeymoon goes..Do you just want to place a world map on the wall and throw a dart and wherever it hits, we'll go?"

An excited smile crossed her lips. "That's the best idea ever!" She slid off the counter, and bounced lightly in place. "Should we do it at the end of the reception?"

"I'd prefer it if people _didn't_ know where we were going…" He admitted. He took a step towards her and tripped over his prosthetic, falling into her arms as his towel fell off of him and onto the floor. "Ooof!" He looked up at her and blinked a few times. "S-sorry.." He said sheepishly.

Pinik dusted her cheeks when she caught him, and slid back on the counter a bit. "I-it's fine…" She mumbled

He stood up out of her arms and brushed himself off, bending down and grabbing his towel. He held the hem of the towel and ruffled his sopping hair with the other hand. "So what would you like to do today?"

She shrugged, and leaned back on her hands, looking at him. "Whatever you'd like to do, Babe, I'm up for anything." She jumped down, and walked over to him.

"I kinda just want to relax to be honest." He said. "You know, cuddle next to the fire, maybe go see a play, go out to eat, just a laid back day you know?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect." She pulled him to herself, and lightly pecked his lips. "I was feeling kind of tired today anyway."

"Told you I'd get you sick." He teased.

"You didn't get me sick, Babe." She laughed. "I can have an off day." Trinity nuzzled her face into his neck. "But cuddling sounds perfect."

"Okay."

They spent the whole day sending out wedding invitations and cuddling by the fire by nighttime.


	36. Marriage

A month later, and Hiccup was standing in front of a large mirror, breathing heavily as he twiddled his thumbs; looking at his tuxedo. Gobber entered the room and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents would be so proud, Hiccup.." "I know,-" Hiccup said shakily. "But….what if she runs?" "Well she's put up with you this long, hasn't she? She won't run boy, you're making yourself worry over nothing!" Hiccup sighed. "I know…Guess I'm just nervous, ey? I'm glad Astrid and Trin were able to work things out..Is Astrid with her helping her with her dress?" "Yes, but I think _you're_ ready. Shall we walk to the beach?" "Yeah…I hope she likes the cat that I bought her.." Gobber laughed. "A cat is essential for every wedding and you know this! I'm sure it'll all be perfect. Now come on, let's go get you two married!"

Hiccup smiled at Gobber's optimism and followed him out the door, leaving his old life behind.

Trinity sat in front of the vanity while Astrid did last touches on her hair and makeup. She used light green clips to complement the bright red of Trin's hair, and to match the last few inches of the dress that gradiated to the same green. Trinity chewed her lip, and twirled the end of a loose strand of hair. "Hey, stop that!" Astrid said while slapping her hand away, readjusting the strand. "What are you so nervous for?" The blonde asked.  
"What if last minute he decides he _doesn't_ want a freak like me…" Astrid turned the chair so Trin was facing her. "Sure you're different, but that's what makes you special. Hiccup loves you with all his soul, hell you guys share one, he will never, ever, change his mind about being with you." Trinity smiled and hugged her. "Thank you…" The phone rang and Trin answered it, listening to the other person quickly. "Love you too, Mama, bye.". She smiled and stood up. "Care to give me away, my maid of honor?"

I got to the beach on time, however everyone seemed to show up rather early. Everyone was already in their seats, making him feel late. "Relax Hiccup, you're right on time." Gobber whispered. He guided hiccup down the green carpet that they laid out and sat at the front pews, waiting. The theme was simple. White, green, and grey. Hiccup wore a black tuxedo with a tie that matched his eyes, figuring it'd be a nice touch. When the moment finally arrived, Gobber took the stage with Hiccup at his side, waiting for Trinity with sweaty palms as Toothless walked down the isle with a basket of flowers in his mouth. When he got to the front of the isle, he shook his head vigorously to get the flower petals out of the basket and walked over near Hiccup. "Heh, good job buddy." Hiccup whispered as he patted Toothless's cheek.

"you ready?" Astrid asked. Trinity nodded "Nervous, but as ready as I'll ever be." The two girls hooked their arms together, and walked the short distance to the beach. When she saw where the ceremony was being held, it took her breath away. She was handed a small bouquet of yellow and white daffodils, her favorite, she and Astrid began to walk down the isle. "Thank you Astrid." She whispered.

Hiccup looked at Trinity when everyone stood in the pews, and the sight took his breath away. When she was done walking down the isle, Hiccup smiled down at her. "You look….wow.."

She blushed lightly, and smiled shyly. "You look pretty 'Wow' yourself, Hicc." She murmured quietly. The tie he wore helped his already unearthly eyes pop. "You look amazing…"

"You nervous?" He whispered. Trinity was cut off by Gobber, who cleared his throat loudly to grab everyone's attention. "Shall we begin?"

The fluttering in Trinity's stomach intensified when Gobber asked. Unable to speak, she nodded. No words could explain how she felt when the ceremony started.  
"From what I know, they have written their own vows, so I let them begin…"  
Trinity smiled at Hiccup. "Hiccup, as cheesy as it sounds, from the moment we met, I knew we needed to be together. You remind me that I don't have to be alone in this world, remind me that I'm actually loved. I will always stay by your side, no matter what life throws at us, I'll always love you with all my heart. So, with this ring, I do thee wed." She slipped a fairly simple silver ring she had made onto his finger.

He smiled at her placing the ring on his finger. She was trembling, it was cute. He looked up at her and exhaled out of his mouth gently, telling her to relax. He grabbed her hands and smiled. "Well I've been very busy taking on the role of chief and I've had no time to make my vows, so I'm just gonna wing it." He said, a slight chuckle coming from close friends and relatives. "Trinity you mean everything to me. I know we can get into arguments and disagree on many things, but that doesn't make me love you any less. You've made me a very lucky young man by gracing me with your presence, and I look forward to waking up every morning, rolling over, and seeing your sleeping face by my side…so,-" He took out a silver ring with a fair shaped diamond, something rare to Vikings, with her name carved on the inside. He smiled at her and slid it gently onto her ring finger. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine. Forever and always."

Tears welled along the rim of her eyes, never in her sweetest dreams had she thought that she'd marry a wonderfully kind young man like Hiccup. A sincere smile came to her lips, and her breath shuddered a bit.  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" Gobber cheered

When he heard those six words, he didn't hesitate to. He let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks, leaning down and kissing her softly. The crowd cheered, but Hiccup wasn't done. He pulled his head back and dropped his hands, one going to Trinity's hand and the other to his hip. "Before the reception I'd like to make an announcement.." Hiccup stated. The audience got quiet then. Hiccup turned to Gobber and lifted his free hand, placing it on Gobber's shoulder. "Gobber, I would like to resign from Chief of the village, and pass the privilege on to you. You're a more suitable candidate, and it's probably what my dad would have wanted if he were to pass before his time.." He gave Gobber's shoulder a squeeze. "Will you accept my offer as Chief of the Isle?"  
Trinity smiled happily, and squeezed Hiccup's hand as he made his announcement. Gobber smiled at the younger man. "I'd be honored to take the helm until you're ready."

"Thank you..now, who's ready to party?" He asked the crowd. The reception was full of music, dancing, cake, and alcohol. Hiccup did as he promised and smacked some cake in Trinity's face, her getting him back by doing the same. By the end, Gobber had gotten Toothless saddled with both Trinity's and Hiccup's suitcases. Placing them both on Toothless, Gobber spoke. "I'll take care of the cats till you get back. Be safe, and don't get too crazy."

They flew to a scenic valley in Northern Ireland, where the trees and grass were greener than ever. They found their cottage and settled in before cuddling under a blanket near the fire, Toothless laying down on his side behind them.

Trinity cuddled close to her new husband, and smiled. "Can you believe it?" She looked at the ring, she had decided to wear his mother's ring on another finger, and sighed happily. "I love you so much, Hiccup." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Trin.." He said faintly, resting his back and head against Toothless's belly. It had been a long day for the both of them, and with Hiccup indulging on the alcohol, he was tired.

Trinity had tried some of the spirits as well, and she was slightly tipsy. She cuddled close, and slowly fell asleep.  
Her dreams were sweet, they consisted of a future, a few kids, and a happy life.

He stayed up until he knew he was sober, which was most of the night. He wasn't going to risk what happened the last time he got drunk and fell asleep.


	37. Honeymoon

Trinity stirred early the next morning, and looked up at Hiccup with a smile. She decided to get up and make breakfast, thankfully some friends back on Berk taught her how to cook.

He slept until he smelt the aroma of whatever she was cooking. Looking over and seeing that she wasn't by his side, saddened him a bit. He got up and walked groggily to the kitchen, fluffing his hair with his hand. "What are you doing…?" he asked groggily

"Making you breakfast, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I was gonna bring it to you." She said with a sad smile

"It's okay love.." He said, rubbing his eyes to get used to the brightness.

_"Well fuck. I'm hungover."_

He sat at the stool on the other side of the table, putting his elbows on the counter and concealing his face into his hands with a grunt.

"Here, babe." She handed him two red pills, and took two herself. She then picked up a tray of pancakes, and placed it on the bar. "Hope you like pancakes."

"What're these..?" He mumbled as he picked up a red pill, turning his wrist around to examine it with his other hand still on his forehead.

"It'll take care of the headache, I have one too." She said softly. "But we have to eat or it'll upset our bellies."

"Okay.."  
He ate before he took the medication so that he wouldn't purge. He wasn't in the mood to heave the food out of his stomach, not that he ever is. "I love your cooking, Trin." He said happily.

She smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad I was able to learn." She chuckled. Trinity looked at the ring again, and was filled with joy, a tear worked its way down her cheek. "I love you, Hiccup."

He looked up from his food as he finished it, covering his mouth with his hand so she wouldn't see his food. "I love you too Trinity." He muffled with a full mouth before swallowing. "Sorry, I normally don't do that."

She giggled lightly. "It's okay, and I know." She stood up and took his empty plate with her's to wash them. "What would you like to do today, since we're here in such a beautiful country."

"What would _you_ like to do?"

She finished the dishes, and sat back down with him. "We could explore the town a bit, experience the culture, or we could stay in today…"

He snorted. "Culture, let me sum it up. Pubs, accents, and redheads." I giggled at how true I must have sounded. "I'm afraid I don't really want to go to the pub, I'm already quite hungover…I'm sure there are scenic places we can visit though, unless you just want to stay in."

"Well, if you're not up to going out, we _could _stay in." She said with a somewhat seductive smirk.

"Now I never said I wasn't up for going out." He said, pointing his fork at her. "We can go out if you'd like to, I'm alright with either decision you decide to make."

She moved to stand behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do people normally do on a honeymoon?"

"Norma-" He paused as realization hit him. "_Oh_." He turned around in his seat and looked up at her. "Do you want to?" he asked with a smile.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before she noticed what exactly she said, and a blush adorned her cheeks. "If you want too…"

"You know I'm always willing to, the question is, do _you_ want to?"

"A little normal never hurt." She purred in his ear, giving it a light lick.

* * *

He closed his eyes and moaned from deep in his throat, tilting his head a little to the side as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmmm no it hasn't.."

"Then let's try being normal…" she said as she peppered his neck with kisses, leaving a bite here and there.

He exhaled slowly through his nose when she began kissing him, moaning faintly when she would bite him. His hands roamed up and down her waist, craving her body on his. She sat on his lap, straddling his hips, and kissed up his neck to nip along his jaw

His breath hitched, his mind going in a tizzy over her closeness. His nails dug slightly into her hips, moaning slightly, desperately. "Hnnnn…"

She squeaked a bit, then ground her hips down on his, kissing him deeply

He winced in the kiss when she grounded into him, looking down. "Do you..-" he panted before looking back up at her. "Want to take this upstairs or..?"

"It's your choice, I'm game for either." She breathed in his ear

He looked behind him and smirked before looking back. "I could go for some fun on the counter.."

"Could ya now?" She purred before kissing him and standing up. Trinity went over to the counter and slowly pulled herself up. Her hair was hotly messy, and her sleep tank strap slid down her shoulder. "Then come here~" she purred

"Y-yeah I could.." He said as he watched her get on the counter, biting his lower lip. He obliged her demand and straddled her, giving her vicious love bites all down her upper body.

She gasped, and tightly gripped at his back. She wiggled, and moaned in pleasure. "Oh gods, Hiccup." Trinity breathed out, and tilted her head back. She leaned in, and bit down roughly on his neck before sliding a hand down his chest and thigh.

He groaned as she bit him, pushing her down on the counter before taking off his pajama pants; the only article of clothing he had on.

Trin bit her lip and smiled when he pulled of his bottoms, she quickly followed his lead and removed her clothes as well. She only teased Hiccup a bit longer before giving herself to him for the first time as husband and wife.

He laid on the table limply once they were done. "Holy…shit…" He panted as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He looked over to his side, seeing his wife. "You're really good, you know that..?"

She chuckled breathlessly. "I'm just as new to it as you, Hun." She smiled at him, and played with a strand of his hair

"Well still." He said through pants. He let go of his hair and it hit the table with a thud, his hand finding hers and lacing their fingers together as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Trinity wiggled over the cool granite surface to get closer to Hiccup, and laid her head on his chest


	38. Surprise, Surprise!

They laid there for a while until Hiccup offered to get up. He got dressed and they cleaned up the mess that they made, before he went to the wine cabinet. "Care for a glass?"

"mmm, I'd love a glass." She hummed. Hiccup poured her a glass as well as his own, and handed her her glass. "Thank you dear~" Jayne wrenched control away from Trinity, and sat the glass back down. "No wine for you, girly."

He drank, but stopped when she sat it down. "You okay..?"

"Yeah, but Jayne won't let me drink…" She frowned. "Why can't I have any wine?" Her red eyes returned and she twiddled her thumbs. "becauseitsbadforthebaby!" She quickly said.

Hiccup's mouth dropped to the floor and he walked quickly around the counter, knocking over his drink in the process. he grabbed her by her biceps and looked her in the eyes, shock prominent on his face. "The…the what..?"

Jayne shrank back a bit as Hiccup advanced on her. "T-the b-b-baby… I know I shouldn't have let her have the alcohol she did at the reception, but it was only a smidgen, and her first ever taste!" The red eyed girl was frightened of what they would do to her for keeping this a secret. "Jayne, how long have I been pregnant?" Trinity asked, taking some control. "…. About a month and a half, maybe two." She confessed. The demon quickly retreated to the back of Trinity's mind as she processed the new information. "I-I'm pregnant?"

He stopped listening after "The baby." His heart, along with his whole world seemed to come to a screeching halt, he didn't know what to say. He closed his mouth and swallowed before speaking again. "We're…We're gonna have a baby? We're…-" A smile crossed his face and tears welled up in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Tears of her own flowed down her cheeks when Hiccup didn't say anything. When he stayed silent she hiccuped a bit, but when a bright smile crossed his face, one graced her's as well. "We're having a baby! Oh my god! I didn't think it was possible!" More tears streamed down her face as she tightly hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed as more tears came down his face. "Hah, what do you mean you didn't think it was possible?"  
She tied to wipe away a few of the fast flowing tears, but gave up. "My body. The biology is so different, I never thought that I'd be capable of having a child, but here I am! Two months already!" her smile faded a bit when a wave of nausea hit her. Jayne surfaced momentarily. "Yeah, now I'm not suppressing hormones…" She shrank back and hid again as Trin placed a hand over her stomach.

He blinked a few times before backing away, realizing what Jayne meant. "Uh, you might wanna go to the bathroom, I don't want to be covered in projectile vomit."

"No, I'm okay." She went and grabbed some graham crackers, eating a few. " I'll be fine, it's not like it's a rush of hormones. Just odd." She took a breath as her stomach settled. She brushed her hair from her eyes, and looked at him. "I have no idea what I need to expect now though…"

"I don't know what to expect either.." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "But all that we've been through so far, we haven't expected. We'll take it a day as it comes.." He walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her shoulder before embracing her. "I promise to be there for you every step of the way."

She turned in his arms, and wrapped her's around his neck. "Thank you so much." She nuzzled her face into his neck. "You'll still love me when I'm fat, tired, and craving weird stuff?" She asked with a giggle.

He placed his forehead against hers. "Yes, even when you're like that." He said with a chuckle, kissing her nose slightly.

She smile. "I love you so much, Hiccup." She lightly kissed his lips. "What would I ever do without you?"

~~Four months later~~

At six months Trinity was really showing. Everyone in Berk was excited for their first child.

Trinity gasped excitedly. "Hiccup! I can feel the baby kicking!" She smiled and tried to get up, but huffed in annoyance when she had trouble. "….I can't get up. I wanted you to feel the baby kick, and I can't freaking get up." she sighed and looked at he husband sadly.

"Just take it easy there hun." Hiccup said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Only three more months to go." he said, placing a hand gently on her stomach and smiling down at her.


	39. A First Mother

A smile worked it's way back onto her face as she placed her hand over his. "So, Atticus if it's a boy, Right? And if it's a girl could we name Her Aerowolf Rain?" She asked biting her lip. "I'm so excited, but I'm also terrified. What if I'm a bad mother?"

"Hey whoa whoa Trinity.." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, crouching down to her eye level. "Where did these negative thoughts come from? You'll be a GREAT mother hun. I promise."

"I-I don't know…. My mom had to work a lot, and my grandmother was horrid. What if I'm a bad mom, what if it's a default?" She sniffled a bit. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" She asked

Hiccup smiled at her. "VERY ridiculous. You'll do just fine Trinity. I know it."

She smiled tiredly, and shifted a bit so she could pull him into a hug. "I love you so much, thank you, Hiccup"

He removed his oven mitts and embraced her gently. "I love you Trinity. So much." He said as he took in her scent. Hiccup got to his feet and huffed with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon, do you need anything in the meantime?"

She smiled as he hugged her. "No, but what are ya making? It smells really good…. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Just some homemade wheat pasta with a tomato sauce that I made from scratch. Nothing fancy really."

"Hiccup! That sounds amazing! I love pasta." She said with a giggle and a smile. "Nothing fancy, my bum." She shifted, and tried to stand again, with more success this time.

He helped her up by holding her hand, and when she was up he wrapped my arms around her lower back; my other resting on her stomach. "We'll do just fine babe, I promise."

Trinity smiled warmly at him. "You think so?" she placed her hand over his, and looked up into his eyes.

"I know so." He said reassuringly, a smile upon his face.

She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

~~~2 months~~~

Trinity turned a bit trying to get comfortable on the bed, she wanted to take a nap, but couldn't get situated. "….Hiccup? C-could you help me a smidge?" She called from their room.

Hiccup was fidgeting with the dangling toys above the crib, thinking to himself, when Trinity called. "Y-yeah! Coming!" He replied, untangling his fingers from the colorful dangling chain and leaving the room, shutting off the light and the door. he walked over to their room and opened the door, poking his head through. "Yes?"

"My back's hurting, can you help me get a pillow under it?" She questioned sheepishly.

"Oh." he said, a weight lifting off his shoulders. "Y-yeah. Of course." He grabbed my pillow and helped her get situated before speaking again. "For a second there I thought you were going to say that your water broke.."

"Oh gods, a month early? That'd be horrifying" she shuddered, and laid back. "Thank you, babe."

"It's happened before.." He said as he pulled a blanket up to her chin. "I was born a month and a half early to be honest." He paused, then chuckled. "Maybe that's why I grew up being so skinny."

"Well, you're absolutely perfect, I'd just be scared of losing the baby…" She said slowly

His smile faltered as he held her hand. "Hey hey..don't think that way hun. We've made it this far with no complications, and if I managed to survive being almost two months premature, I'm sure the baby would be fine. Now get some rest okay..? I'll be in the other room if you need me."  
She smiled and nodded. "I love you, Hiccup." She murmured as she closed her eyes. The cats jumped up onto the bed and curled around her as she drifted off.


	40. AN

My RP partner on this story has decided to drop it. Let me know if you think I should continue it on my own.

quiz/3357553/Should-Were-Our-Own-Guardian-Angels-c ontinue/


End file.
